Tales of an New York CSI
by ten81CSI
Summary: Adam Ross/OC slight NCIS xover, only a few chapters. Flack/OC and possible Flack/Angell. D/L also
1. Family

**_I'm going away to the beach so I thought I'd update the first chapter of this story. I wont be on for a while so I hope you guys enjoy. If You liked My SMacked one I think you will enjoy this one. Kylie Flack id Don's little sister...I know, sound familiar?? I hope you enjoy I probably wont be updating any stories until about wednesday or thursday. Disclaimer: I own nothing...ENJOY!_**

It was about 90 degrees and not the best day to start your first day of work. Kylie Flack was about to start work at the New York Crime Lab. She wasn't nervous about starting, she was nervous about having to work with her older brother. That was going to be the downfall. Kylie took a deep breath before she opened the door to the crime lab. This was going to be an interesting first day. She smiled as she took the elevator to meet her new boss, Mac Taylor. She heard Don talk about him, and Stella. Kylie already knew Danny. He came over sometimes for Sunday evening dinner.

"Kylie." She heard Danny already. She only had one foot off of the elevator when he took off towards her, embracing her in a giant bear hug. "Guess what? We are on the same team!"

"Oh, joy. That means I get to work with Donald." Kylie scolded. "That's gonna be fun!" There was a woman with curly hair standing patiently next to Danny. Kylie wouldn't have known who it was if it weren't for that curly hair. "You must be Stella." Kylie turned to shake Stella Bonasera's hand. Stella smiled at her. "Kylie Flack."

"Right, you're the new CSI." Stella smiled. She shook Kylie's hand in return. "Mac is somewhere. Danny and I were on our way to a scene. You can join us. I'll get Adam to get you a kit." Stella had spotted Adam that's why she mentioned him. Adam stopped walking and looked up from a file and headed over towards Stella, Danny, and a new girl.

"I have been called?" Adam asked. Kylie chuckled at his geekiness. "Adam Ross. Lab tech here at the New York Crime Lab." He smiled at Kylie.

"Kylie Flack." Kylie said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Adam do you mind getting Kylie a kit?" Stella asked.

"Nope. Follow me." Adam said. Kylie followed Adam into a lab room. It had glass walls. "So you related to Detective Flack?"

"Brother." Kylie said. Adam reached under a table in the center of a room and slid a door open. He pulled out a kit for Kylie and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'm just a tech so I can't go out but when you get back and your doing your processing and you need anything just give me a holler."

"Will do." Kylie said. "Bye. Nice meeting you, Adam." He smiled.

"See you." Adam chuckled.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course the first scene Kylie had was going to be with her brother. She spotted him as the three CSIs got out of the black unmarked car. "Flack. What've we got?" Danny asked in his strong New Yorker accent.

"Liz Truman." Flack started. "29 years old. Neighbors heard fighting and called 911 complaining about it. First at scene called it in and here we are." Flack explained pointing around, holding his notebook in his right hand, the pen in his left. He still hadn't realized Kylie was there. "I'd say this wasn't a breaking and entry the door wasn't tampered with and I didn't see any broken windows. She knew her killer."

Flack slowly started to turn around so he could face Danny and whoever else was with him. "Kylie." Flack said.

"Hi Donnie." She smiled. Flack hated being called Donnie.

"Right." Flack said, clearing his throat. He suddenly felt awkward. "So you guys do your thing."

"Look." Stella said. "She's got something in her hand." Kylie walked over and squatted next to Stella.

"Note, maybe?" Kylie asked, snapping a photo and then bagging it. "Looks like she was trying to get to the phone before he took this last stab." Kylie suggested. She noticed Stella was bagging things and Danny was sitting, staring at something in the sink. "Messer." Kylie said. He turned to look at her.

"Flack." Danny said back. Don turned around to look at Danny. "Oh, I meant Kylie." Danny said. Flack rolled his eyes and decided that he hated this new arrangement with Kylie already.

"Quit picking your nose and bag whatever you've been watching float in that sink, will yah?" Kylie laughed. Danny smiled.

"Always good to have another wit to the team." Stella sighed. "But let me tell you, Kylie. I'm starting to like you on the team already." Kylie smiled.

"Thanks Stell." Kylie smiled. "I like you too."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Stella, Danny, and Kylie finished processing the scene they headed back to the lab. Kylie, of course, being the rookie was in the back seat and Danny was driving. "Working with your brother. I can feel this is going to be awkward for you." Stella said, finally, breaking the silence.

"I'm completely fine with it." Kylie admitted. "He's not. And I understand where he's coming from but he needs to get over it, and he will. Eventually."

"Yeah he's just in shock right now." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kylie laughed back. "I guess you can't call me Flack no more Messer."

"Nah." Danny said. "I'll think of somethin'." Kylie smiled. She knew he would. That was just his wits.

"So who else do I need to meet? Other than Mac." Kylie asked.

"Hawkes." Stella said. "Sid, and Lindsay."

"Cool." Kylie said. "Can't wait." She smiled when she saw Danny's face through the rearview mirror. He was mocking her. He noticed her rub her forehead. Headache, he thought. But she was wincing as she rubbed it.

"You, okay?" Danny asked her.

"Yup, just a headache. It'll be gone in a few minutes." She said, trying to cover her tracks. She didn't want to be told to go home on her first day over a stupid headache. She knew Danny was watching her so she couldn't risk rubbing her forehead any more. He'd go and tell Don the moment he could. But her headache wasn't getting any better.

Kylie jumped out of the car and followed Stella and Messer when they finally reached the lab. What were only minutes felt like days to Kylie. Her headache was slowly turning into a migraine.

"Kylie." Danny said. She looked up at him.

"Sorry." Kylie said. "I got distracted."

"Well, what do you think?" Danny asked.

"Sorry."

"You weren't listening." Danny laughed. "You better not do that with Mac."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry…I…" She tried to think quickly. "I was just thinking about Don. He…he's really pissed at me."

"Okay. Well what did you come up with?"

"Right." Kylie said. "I found blood that wasn't our Vic's. And I found this..." She picked up a flyer and showed it to Danny. "A flyer for a gig tonight at Tiny Tim's…I'm guessing a bar. This band, Hell's to Pay will be playing there tonight. Liz didn't have anything in her house to indicate she was a musician. Maybe her killer is in this band."

"Nice. Great job, Twitch." Danny said.

"Twitch?" Kylie laughed.

"When you get into a piece of evidence you're whole face twitches. So your nickname is Twitch." Danny smiled.

"And yours should be Freak because you're weird. Staring at me while I'm working. Messer!" She smacked him.

"What?" Danny laughed. "I was just observing."

"Good because Flack would kill you." She laughed back. Her headache was coming back. She stopped laughing and started to rub her head again.

"Kylie, what's going on?" Danny asked her, in a concerned tone.

"Nothing." Kylie said. "Just all the stress of the first day." She lied again.

"Alright." Danny sighed. "Want to come with me to the morgue?"

"Of course." Kylie smiled and followed him.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sid." Danny said.

"Hello Danny." Sid said. "And who's the new one?"

"Kylie Flack." Kylie said. "You must be the famous Sid I hear so much about." Kylie smiled. She certainly was a charmer when it came to guys. No matter what the age or who they were.

"Oh, I am." Sid smiled. "You are the beautiful Kylie that Flack talks about I presume."

"Your assumption is correct. What've we got here?"

"You're victim has been stabbed three times, although this isn't what killed her." Sid started.

"Really?" Kylie asked shocked. "Man, Mr. Hammerback. I'm impressed. Please do share with the peanut gallery what happened." Sid smiled at this somewhat corny joke, if it even was a joke.

"She was poisoned. Acetone. It works in mysterious ways."

"Woman's close friend is her enemy." Kylie said.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Acetone." Kylie started. "Is used in a lot of hairsprays." She smiled. "Thanks Sid."

"You are welcome, Kylie. Come down and visit me more often, dear." He said, turning to another body. Kylie and Danny walked back up to the level grounds.

"You really know your way around with words." Danny said as they came from the stairwell. Flack noticed and joined them.

"Ah man! Whom were you flirting with now?" Flack asked his little sister.

"Chill out man." Kylie said. "I was just speaking the language of Hammerback." She laughed.

"Jesus, Kales." Flack said. "For once can you not flirt with someone? Please."

"I don't flirt with Mac." Kylie smiled. "Ouch." She said randomly.

"What?" Flack asked. "You okay."

"Yeah, I just got a pain up my arm." Kylie admitted. "Its cool."

"Twitch." Danny said.

"Asshole." Kylie chimed back at him.

"What's with you today?" Danny asked her. "First headaches now random arm pains?"

"I'm fine." Kylie said. "Just nerves." She lied once again. It was becoming a pattern with her. And she hated it. She had never lied this much.

"Kylie, you're lying." Flack said. "What's up?"

"Bad break up." She covered her tracks once again. She felt so bad lying, but she didn't want anyone to know what was really going on. Sure, everyone knew what happened six months ago, but no one knew what had really happened with her. No one really knew the feelings she had bottled up inside of her, or the fact that the gunman had not only hurt her physically, but emotionally also. The doctors had mentioned she should go see a shrink but she said she didn't need to. She refused to. She never actually told the full story. She never gave the details, just the watered down version.

"Ok." Flack sighed. "Kylie, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." She assured him. She wasn't sure that she was assured herself though. "I'm going to be fine. Come on Messer lets go finish up this case." Flack rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You sure you're okay?" Danny asked another time.

"No, I'm not." Kylie finally admitted. "But I'm going to be. I just need to get over it."

"Over the break up?"

"Yeah." Lies. All lies.

**_You like? Want me to continue, or nah?? R&R, please thanks in advance I leave tonight so I'll try and get back to your reviews...if there are any... when i get back. Thanks! And there's a poll on my profile for SMacked if yah wanna check it out._**


	2. Geeks Have Nice Asses

**_Hey guys thanks fr the revies and favorites and alerts and the hits! it means alot to me that you guys like my stories! Here's chapter 2 and i hope you guys think its funny. Enjoy! and P.S. Reviews are always welcome! Hint hint. Hahah )_**

"Hi, Adam." She smiled at him, and then he was lost in his own little world. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Haven't seen you since you gave me my own kit, which was about three hours ago." She was walking towards him, and then she ended up standing right next to him. He was opening his mouth but she realized no sounds were coming out. "I came here for the results on some of my evidence?" She finally asked him.

"Oh." He said. "Right. Ughh its not finished yet. About another fifteen minutes. Would you like to wait in here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I would love that." She smiled once more. _Damn that was a beautiful smile, _he thought. He noticed it was a bit crooked, but didn't care. It was still one that could make someone smile even on a bad day. She sat down next to Adam, and he watched as she eyed him. "Cool bracelets." She said.

"Thanks." Adam said. He wore them because he wanted to hide the scars, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You, Adam Ross, are a mystery." She laughed.

"W-W-What do you mean?" He stuttered. Kylie realized that he suddenly wasn't comfortable.

"Just…" She started. "You keep to yourself." She noticed his iPod. She grabbed it. "Do you mind?" He shook his head and she started going through his play lists. "Nice." She smiled. "Madina Lake."

"You know them?"

"Hell yeah. I love them. Best band on earth." She said. "Oh and you've got Coldplay. Little bit of MCR. Adam you are my kind of guy." She nudged his side with her right elbow. "Hmm…. little bit of country. I love Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood."

"Me…I like some Brad Paisley. Kenny Chesney and Tim McGraw."

"Rascal Flatts too. And you've got some rap. And Oldies. I think I might steal your iPod to upload some songs one day."

"Go ahead." Adam said. "As long as I get it back. I can't live without that thing." He admitted. Music was his escape from the cruel, mean world.

"Same here." She said. "I love listening to music. It's like…"

"The world stops and nothing else maters." Adam said.

"Exactly." She smiled. "So Adam. What's your story? Why are you in New York?"

"How do you know I'm not from New York?"

"You've got a southern accent." She said, admiring her detective skills.

"I'm originally from Phoenix, but my Pa was a bully, so I escaped." He said it, that simple. "What's your story? You don't seem as though CSI was your first choice of occupation."

"It wasn't." She admitted. "I was a Crisis Negotiator for about a year and a half, and then something happened, and I promised my brother I wouldn't go on the streets again. CSI was the next best thing to holding a badge again. Yeah, I get a gun but I'm not in on as much action." Adam nodded, but he was really wondering if he should ask more or if he should just let it be. He decided to press it a bit more just to see. If she said no then he would stop. He knew what it was like. He hated when people pried into his own life.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" He asked her. She just looked at him. She wasn't about to answer his question, but she didn't want to be ignorant about it like she had been so many times before. "I mean you don't have to tell me it's none of my business. Don't feel like you have to because you don't. I was just asking for my own curiosity." He started rambling. She smiled at it. He really was a geek.

"Adam, it's fine." She laughed. "I just had…a crisis I couldn't negotiate." She said. "It's not that I don't trust you, its just I haven't really talked about it." Adam nodded his head.

"That's fine." Adam said. "But if you ever want to talk I'm here. I'm a great listener."

"I know." She said. "So know you know what I do and why, what interested you into becoming a lab tech?"

"I'm a big old nerd." He laughed. "I'm into geeky stuff and computers and things. And I thought that my scientist brain could be put to helping catch the bad guys."

"That's a good answer." She smiled. "I wish mine was that easy."

"Yeah, you can probably get any guy you wanted though with your story. Girls, they don't think to look twice at a geek like me." He admitted.

"You'll find the right girl." Kylie said. She was still rummaging through his iPod. "It doesn't matter how many you can pick up it only matters who gets to stay for the ride." Adam smiled. It was then that he had decided he liked the new girl.

"Yeah, you're right." He admitted. "What about you? You got a boyfriend?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Not right now." She said. She wasn't one to believe in love. Lust, yeah, but love was overrated for her. Commitment wasn't her thing. It used to be, before Mike Sallies hurt her, a coldhearted bastard who wanted nothing but sex from any girl. He had manipulated his way to her heart and then crushed it into a thousand pieces. "Commitment hasn't been my thing in a while."

"Yeah. Same here." Adam sighed. "Oh, hey. I've got tickets to the Madina Lake concert but I hadn't found anyone to go. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, if I'm not working, I'd love to." She handed him his iPod back.

"Don't mean to interrupt." Danny said, clearing his throat. "But are the results in?"

"Not yet, that's why I'm waiting." Kylie said.

"Hey, Kylie." Danny said he had a hint of worry in his voice. "I want to talk with you alone."

"Alright." Kylie said, standing up.

"No." Adam said. "I'll leave."

"Thanks Adam." Danny said watching the flustered lab tech leave the lab. When he was finally gone, Danny turned back to Kylie. "Flack told me."

"Flack told you what?" Kylie asked. She had a good idea; she just didn't want him to say it.

"About what happened to you at work…six months ago." He said.

"Well it was none of his business telling you." Kylie snapped.

"He's worried about you. And I am too, Twitch. You're having headaches. You never told the doctors he hit you in the head, didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter what he did. I'm alive, and its over with."

"Kylie." Danny slammed his fist into the table, causing it to shake. "I want you to see Hawkes. Just as a friend, nothing will go on record. Just let him examine you."

"I'm fine." Kylie said.

"You're not." Danny said. He nodded at someone behind Kylie. She turned around and saw Hawkes leave the break room and come towards them.

"Messer." Kylie said in an agitated tone. "I said I was fine."

"Well then you wont mind if Hawkes looks at you." Kylie rolled her eyes as Hawkes came in.

"Hey, Kylie." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do whatever." Kylie said.

"Well, after shift would you like to go get coffee? Just to talk and then come back to my place and I'll take a look at you. Does that sound good?"

"I guess I have no other choice." Kylie said, storming out of the lab to go find Adam. She didn't know what it was about him. He was so geeky, but yet she still had a weird attraction to him. She never dated…nerds. The guys she dated always had money, and they always pampered her. They all wore the same expensive suits from Gucci and other high-end priced stores. They all wore expensive over priced Italian shoes, and they all owned more than one condo. Her latest ex actually owned a whole strip of condos in Miami, and a Villa in Greece. She didn't know why, but all of these rich, highly important men loved her. Don said it was because she had good looks, which she had been told many times by many guys she was hot. Everyone was always staring at her boobs. She had caught a lot of men of first dates looking at them rather than her, so she'd can them. She also had a decent ass. She noticed already that some of the lab techs had stared at it on more than one occasion. When she need to reach a high cabinet and had to stand on her tiptoes, or when she dropped something and had to bend over. She was the totally opposite of Don. They only had the same eyes, hair, and mouth. She didn't have the same pointy ears; he got them from their father. She had her mother's ears and her father's nose. She was also a klutz one thing Don wasn't, and she wasn't tall like him either. She stood only about 5'4. But they shared an interest for sports, especially hockey and baseball.

Kylie was walking around the lab aimlessly, but never found Adam; she did however run into Mac and Flack, literally. "Hey, sorry." She said, helping Mac pick up the papers she had made him drop.

"It's okay, did you get the results back on the evidence yet?" Mac asked her.

"I'm trying to find Adam right now. Danny scared him away." Kylie then turned to Flack. "Which brings me to _you_." She said. "Don't you _dare _go around telling _my _business around this lab anymore." She said before she stormed off to finish her quest of finding Adam.

"Kylie." Adam said after about ten minutes. "I heard."

"Godamnitt." She flowed the three words into one pissed off word. "It's nobody's business. Who the hell told you?"

"I…I…No. I shouldn't ss-say." He started to stutter.

"Adam, just tell me who told you. I'm not mad at you; I'm just pissed off about people talking. They don't know me. They don't know what happened."

"Kylie, I heard you talking to Danny. I wasn't that far away when he starting talking."

"Oh." Kylie said. "Sorry for yelling at you like that then."

"It's totally and completely fine." Adam said. "Now, the results."

"Right."

"DNA is from one Trent Gorman. The traces the liquid was a triacylglceride with fatty acids, and gylcerpolipid.

"Virgin olive oil?" Kylie asked after a few seconds. "This guy is a cook."

"No and yes." Adam said. "Trent Gorman is an ex convict. He works at the doc. There's no way he came into contact with that unless he was on a very strict diet, and that stuff doesn't come cheap."

"Maybe he knows someone. His partner? He could have a partner."

"Yeah, well these fingerprints." Adam said. "Belong to a female. Not the Vic. She's not in the system."

"That's okay. I'll call Don and Danny and me will go with him to question him. Thanks, Adam." She said walking away. It was more like a skip, he noticed. She ran into Danny, once again, literally. She must have filled him in because a few minutes later they were on the elevator and out into the real world.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on Trent." Kylie said in a sarcastic voice. Mac had told her he wanted her to interrogate him since it was her first day. He wanted to see what she had. So Flack was in there with her, but he just sat, saying nothing. "I'm not stupid. I've got a doctorate in forensics, do you know what that means?"

"No." Gorman said.

"It means I know you didn't do this by yourself. You had help." Kylie set her hands on the table, in the shape of fists, her knuckles white. "Who's the girl that helps you? Huh? Who's doing your dirty work for you?"

"Alright, alright." Trent said. "I didn't kill her. She did."

"Who?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know her name. I only know she's a cook. She never told me anything else. She asked me to dump the body for her. She gave me 400 plus a free meal. She cooked me a whole bunch of Italian food. She knew that it was my favorite. After that I never saw her again."

"You never thought about gettin' a name?" Kylie asked. "Never occurred to you that her asking you to haul a dead body was illegal?"

"Oh it did, but 400 bucks is a lot of money. Money I don't got. And as for her name, I don't care. She was hot. Had a tramp stamp." He smiled.

"What'd the tramp stamp look like, homeboy?" Kylie said in a northern Jersey accent. Or as they would say Jousey. This made Flack smile. Kylie always had a smart mouth. "Maybe it got the hot chick's name on it? Huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't think I can remember." He let a smirk creep to his face.

"Well if not, maybe we can throw yah in a cell with one of those sex offenders we just locked up about an hour ago. He likes little boys, but hey, he'll take whatever he can get. What do yah think, Flack?" She turned to look at her brother; she still had her accent going.

"That's a good idea." Flack smiled. He stood up and reached for his cuffs.

"Wait, it's startin' tah come back." Trent Gorman said. Flack sat back down. "It didn't have a name on it. Well it did, but it was definitely a nickname. Said 'Candy.' Had pink flowers on both sides. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Almost black. You could tell she died her hair. Very tan, and had a scar on her left foot."

"Wow, amazing memory, Mr. Gorman." Kylie said sarcastically before walking out of interrogation. She met up with Mac and Danny. "How was that for my first interrogation?" She asked setting her hands on her hips.

"Not bad." Danny said.

"Not over yet we gotta figure out how to track this girl down." Mac said, biting his lip.

"Adam said it was olive oil. Maybe we can like…break down the ingredients and if she's as good a cook as I hear she puts a little something else in it. We can find her like that maybe." Kylie suggested.

"Yeah." Mac said. "Good idea, Kylie. Hopefully it works."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours of staring at Adam look at olive oil killed Kylie. It was the first time she had ever been so impatient. "Kylie, you need to just let me think." Adam said for the tenth time.

"Adam. You need to finish thinking." Kylie said back to Adam. She set her elbow on _his _table and put her chin in her hand, then let out a dramatic sigh.

"Okay if you weren't so entertaining to look out, I'd kick you out right now." Adam said.

"Entertaining?" Kylie asked. "So you only like me because my boobs are big?"

"No, your ass." Adam said. "I like the booty. And I meant you're good company because we have the same interests so we can talk. Danny, he just makes fun of me." Adam admitted.

"I know, cupcake." Kylie laughed, squeezing Adam's cheeks. "So…" She said.

"Shhh. Let me think." Adam said. She once again watched him as he stared at the oil. Five minutes later she dared to speak again.

"Adam." She whispered.

"What?" He asked not caring that his irritation showed.

"Is my ass really that big?"

He laughed. "I never said it was big. I said it's nice to look."

"Thanks." She smiled. "But really?" She asked again. "I never took you for a booty guy. I thought you'd be a chest dude."

"Nahh. You seriously don't mind guys checking you out?"

"No." She admitted. "I don't mind. Its not like they're actually groping me. Besides. A little eye candy never hurt anyone." She shrugged.

"Really? And what's your eye candy type?"

Kylie reached for the evidence results and before she left said. "Geeks." She smiled knowing she left Adam speechless. He didn't know what to say. She was halfway down the hall when she figured it was safe to look. She turned around and realized Adam was still left standing in shock. She decided to turn around to say something else.

When she reached Adam's Lab, she opened the door and peeked her head in. "Ross." She said. He turned to look at her. "Geeks aren't my eye candy. They're my type." She paused as she watched a confused look grow across his face. "Guys who have a tight ass and wear suit to work. They're my eye candy." And once again Adam was left to his thoughts. Kylie Flack had just told him he was her type. _But I'm so out of her league,_ he thought.

**_sorry about that guys I just realized that i put chapter 6 of SMacked, M&Ms and Flacked in here so I had to delete it and then re add it._**


	3. Coffee Trip Gone Stale

**_Hey guys thanks for the reviews! They mean alot to me. I just want to say that i already wrote up to chapter six. You guys have alot of laughing and questions to ask. I think the chapters are really really good. I don't really want to say much more but soon its going to start to get very... adult like. So if you're offended by cussing and talking about sex, i suggest you stop reading. There isn't in this chapter but it will be coming up in chapters 5 and 6. Just a warning! and there's going to be lot of cussing also. but if your okay with that then enjoy!_**

It was the first time he was ever invited to go to Sullivan's with Flack tagging along. Flack always thought he was a nerd, but this time Flack was the one who invited him. He was so excited, because Kylie was going to be there. He had even decided to gel his hair.

The walk was cold, but he didn't mind, he just stuck his iPod in and walked from the lab to the bar. He finally made it and saw Flack, Kylie, Danny, and Lindsay sitting in a booth. "Hey, Adam." Kylie cheered. She was definitely drunk already, he could tell.

"Hi, Kylie." Adam said. "Hey guys."

"To Adam." Lindsay said.

"Yes." Kylie agreed. "For breaking up the vegetable oil. I mean. Olive. And leading us to that stupid cook. What's her name? Holly Hitchers? Yeah. How can you kill someone? It's so... so... disturbing." Kylie hiccupped. "I'm a little intoxicated. Don't let me drive." She chuckled.

"This is for one case." Adam said. "What's she gonna be like when we work two in a day?" Flack smiled.

"Even worse than this." He said.

"Let's play I never!" Kylie shrieked.

"Yes." Lindsay agreed.

"No." Flack said.

"Girls win." Kylie said.

"I'm in." Adam said. They got five shot glasses and a bottle of vodka from

Frankie.

"Okay." Kylie said. "I never…slept with my girlfriend's sister."

"Not fair." Flack said, downing a shot. "Me next. I never slept with someone because they had money."

"Curse you." Kylie said taking a shot.

"I never slept in the lab because I got kicked out of my own apartment." Lindsay sang as Danny took a shot. "I never did it in a public bathroom." Lindsay said again. Adam, Flack and Kylie all took their shots.

"Go Adam." Flack said giving him a high five.

"I never pissed my pants on Halloween because some house was supposedly haunted." Adam laughed as he watched Danny take a shot.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hung over on your third day of work." Kylie whined to Lindsay.

"Never good." Lindsay said back. "What happened when Adam took you home?"

"Nothing." Kylie said. "Adam is to nice to take advantage of a drunken girl."

"But if you weren't drunk?" Lindsay asked.

"He saw me in my bra and thong." Kylie laughed. "I'm assuming because when I woke up, that's what I was wearing, and I don't think I did that myself. I'd have put pajamas on."

"Yeah, he definitely saw your ass in a thong. They matched though, right?"

"Thank God. Any guy who sees a woman in not matching underwear is married." She laughed.

"Guys." Adam said walking into the break room. "You need to go get a dead body. I'm bored out of my freaking mind!"

"I'm hung over. I don't need to do any scenes. I wont do any scenes unless Mac makes me." Kylie said.

"Same here. Let's not play any drinking games when we've got work the next day." Lindsay chimed in.

"Deal." Adam said. "Although taking Kylie home was something else." Adam smiled when he noticed her blush. "Nice matching underwear by the way." He said before leaving. It was his turn to leave _her_ in the dust and think about what _he_ had said, instead of the other way around. Two could play that game, and he was certainly capable of it, despite the fact he was a little socially challenged.

"He's into you." Lindsay said.

"No he's not." Kylie said. "You think?"

"Yes." Lindsay said. "I never took you for the geek type. You're always looking at the officers."

"You've known me three days." Kylie said. "And I like lookin' at what the Leos got. I don't like having them." Kylie said.

"Leos?" Lindsay laughed.

"Law enforcement officers." Kylie said. "FBI lingoes. Not quite used to how you guys do things. Like Sid. I noticed he called the Vic victim every time. He respects them. I like that."

"They don't do it like that on the FBI side?"

"Not quite. The department I was with was more worried about being promoted. You guys care here." Lindsay nodded in agreement. It was the reason she moved to New York too. "I miss some of the guys there, though. Well not the guys in The CNU. The NCIS."

"You worked with NCIS too?"

"No. My best friend, Amy, did, and she introduced me to them. We're all still pretty close." Kylie said.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie." Hawkes said. "You ready?" It was the end of shift and Hawkes was waiting for Kylie to finish up some evidence. She nodded her head and followed him out. They grabbed some coffee and then started to walk Central Park. Kylie refused to talk about it until he mentioned it. "What happened, inside, Kylie?" He finally asked her.

"You a shrink to?" Kylie asked defensively.

"You should talk about it before I take a look at your head."

"I don't really know you, Shell." She started.

"I understand that." Sheldon said. "But I'm a good listener." Kylie sighed and then started to talk.

"It was like any other day." She said. "Went to the coffee shop picked up Hans and myself some coffee, and then he came in. Told us all to get on the ground and put our cell phones in this bag. The bag got to me and I put a cell in there, my leisure one. I kept my commercial one and called it in, then set it back in my pocket, and went to draw my weapon and wait for the opportunity to start talking him down, but then he saw my gun. I slipped up, and he noticed. He picked me up by my hair and threw my across the room. Literally." She paused, wondering if Hawkes would say something.

"You were brave." He said, watching her the whole time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He kept calling me a whore, slut, its in the book, he called me it. And he took the butt of my gun and beat me in the head at least five or six times." She pointed to the back of the right side of her head. "I kicked him away. For then. And finally the CNU got there. But, they couldn't talk this guy down. He wouldn't listen. So I watched him. I noticed he sweat a lot. Nerves. And then I watched him as he looked at his hostages. There was a little girl. He never let her go, but I knew he wouldn't hurt her. The way he looked at her… he had a daughter. I tried to play hero and fight for his gun, and mine, but I wound up getting shot in the shoulder. This guy…he… he was mentally ill." Kylie started to cry. "I'm sorry." She said, wiping a tear.

"It's okay." Sheldon said. "Let's just sit." They sat down on the closest bench.

"He shot me more than once." She said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"How many times?" She held up five fingers. "Kylie, what else did he do to you?"

"I killed him." She ignored his question. "I woke up from a coma, and they told me I killed him…. I saved all those people's lives, but I took his away."

"You did the right thing."

"I don't even really _remember_ killing him. They told me I jumped him from behind and strangled him with the string from a woman's skirt, and that's when he shot me in my foot. And then… he shot me again in my leg and again in my arm and then I kicked him, and I kicked and I managed to get a gun and he shot me again right before I shot him three times in the throat, and the chest. But I don't remember him ever…trying to rape me. They told me he tried raping me. I don't remember it. Five bullet wounds and he never managed a kill shot. How lucky. Right shoulder, right leg, right arm, left foot left shin. No kill shot." Hawkes put his arm around Kylie, and squeezed her shoulder. She told him the truth about as much as she could, but some of it was still a lie.

"You're alive." Hawkes said. "And because of you, that little girl is alive."

"I'm alive." Kylie repeated. "But I live with the pain. I get shots of pain going up me everyday. I have headaches from when he beat me."

"Its normal." Hawkes said. "But you need to see a doctor in a hospital that can give you painkillers. Kylie, you have to face the truth. You're in pain."

"Pain is good." Kylie said. "It lets you know you're alive."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hawkes, what are you doing here? It's Kylie's shift." Mac said when he caught Hawkes grabbing DNA results from Adam.

"Hey Mac." Hawkes said. "Sorry, uhmm I decided to trade shifts with her. I thought she needed some rest."

"Why didn't you run this by me?" Mac asked.

"Mac." Hawkes said, flatly as he followed Mac to his office. "She is in no condition to come to work right now. She is lying on my bathroom floor, crying."

"What?" Mac asked. He stopped in his tracks.

"I talked to her finally."

"She told you?"

"Everything. Now, Mac I'm sorry but she's not in the best state right now."

"I'll let it go, but next time, clear it with me." Hawkes nodded and left the room.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie?" Hawkes went to his bathroom but she wasn't in there. He opened his bedroom door and didn't see her. He walked past Adam's room and found her curled up in a ball, sleeping, on Adam's lap.

"She called me." Adam whispered. Hawkes nodded.

"How long has she been like that?" He whispered to Adam.

"An hour." Adam whispered back. "My. Foot. Is asleep." Hawkes smiled and did his best to hold back a laugh.

"Hungry? I brought pizza." Adam shook his head.

"I'm just gonna sit here with her." He said, looking down at Kylie, whose nose was twitching. "Can you call Flack so he doesn't worry?" Hawkes nodded his head and shut the door, making his way into the living room. He took his phone from the counter and dialed Flack's number. Surprisingly, Danny picked up.

"Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"Flack's at my place. We got a bet on the game tonight. He's in the bathroom." Danny explained.

"Tell him that Kylie is alright, and that She fell asleep in Adam's lap. She's fine though."

"Will do." Danny said. "She talked to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and now she's a mess." Hawkes admitted. "I feel terrible."

"Don't be. She needed to tell someone. All right I gotta go the game's back on. See ya." Danny said. Hawkes didn't have time to reply because Danny had already hung up.

An hour later, Adam walked into his living room. Hawkes was still watching TV. "Hey." Adam said to his roommate. She sat down on the couch and took the last piece of pizza that sat in the box.

"There's more in the fridge." Hawkes said. "I figured when she woke up she'd be starving."

"I know I am." Adam laughed. "She's really worked up over it."

"Adam, she told me a lot, and none of it was good." Hawkes sighed.

"I wish she could have told me." Adam sighed back.

"I know, buddy. But she will. When she's ready. I mean she went to you for comfort." Hawkes tried his best to comfort his friend.

"I'm going to bed." Adam sighed. "I guess I'm stuck on the couch."

"Adam?" They heard Kylie yell.

"Looks like your not." Hawkes laughed. Adam got up and headed towards his room.

"I'll leave the door open." Adam called behind to Hawkes who was laughing.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and smelled Adam's cologne. She realized she was lying on a bare chest. It was Adam's. He was just in boxers. She looked at her own clothes and realized she was in a baggy Arizona t-shirt. Adam's. She noticed she wasn't wearing any pants. Just the girl's boxer briefs she had on from the day before. Definitely Adam. She couldn't help but smile though, because she realized that he was there for her when she had a breakdown. She looked up at him, and he was sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him because she knew she had kept him up half the night. Instead she stretched and got up to find the bathroom. When she got back, he was rolled over on his stomach. She silently laughed at how much he tossed and turned and then climbed back into his bed. He jumped up at the sudden movement and turned to look at her.

"Oh, its just you." He sighed with relief. She tried not to laugh.

"Rough sleeper?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"How about you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Was my bed comfy enough? Did you sleep well?" She tried not to laugh as Adam started to reveal his social awkwardness once again.

"I'm fine, Adam." She said.

"Okay."

"So to answer the rest of your questions. Do I need anything? Feeling kind of hungry. Was your bed comfy? Yes. Did I sleep well, no not really." She said.

"Hungry." Adam said. "Okay what do you want?"

"Hmm." She sighed. She bit her bottom lip as she thought. "A nice big old bacon egg and cheese bagel."

"Wow, you've got an appetite." Adam said.

"Yeah, come on. Get dressed so we can go eat." She said. Adam laughed as he climbed out of his bed. "Hurry, Ross. We haven't got all day. My stomach wants food and it wants it now." She whined. "I'll be in the living room waiting for your slow ass." She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. "Hey Sheldon." Kylie greeted him as he walked in the door. "We're going out to breakfast. Wanna come?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie, Hawkes, and Adam all walked a block to a small diner called Mama's. They had ordered their food and were drinking coffee when a man came over to them. "Kylie Flack." He said.

"Anthony DiNozzo." She smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Look at you." He said, leaning down to hug her. He kissed her cheek and came back up. "Two guys at once, Kales. Damn. You're like me only a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kylie said. "This is Sheldon Hawkes and Adam Ross. Adam is a lab tech and Hawkes is a CSI. Guys this is Tony DiNozzo. He is an NCIS agent." The guys exchanged waves. "What are you doin' here? You live in D.C."

"Gibbsy sent me on a quest." He said.

"Gibbs let you out and about on your own?" She laughed.

"No way!" A man said behind Tony.

"Gibbs! Agh who's dead?"

"No one yet." He said, hugging Kylie.

"Okay, I can play that game too. How's Abbs?"

"Her normal…well not normal self." Tony said. "Gibbs, I'll be back." He said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Two hot babes…calling my name." He said walking off.

"Buy him a leash." Kylie said.

"Heard that." Tony yelled back.

"Hey. I'll call you tonight we can get together. I'm sure Abby will wanna see you." Gibbs started. "I gotta go grab Romeo and make sure those girls don't beat him with their purses. It was nice seeing you again."

"See ya Jet." Kylie said. "I used to work with Abby she's a lab tech. She introduced me to the guys at NCIS." Kylie explained. "Gibbs is like a father to me, and then Tony is…well a pig."

"That's cool." Adam said.

"Yup." Kylie said. "You'd like Abby. She's…something else."

"How do you mean?" Hawkes asked.

"Loves caffeine." Kylie started. "Goth music. Black baggy pants, tattoos, piercings. She's like a little ball of joy though. Shocking how she dresses, but she is awesome. She's like the smartest little girl scientist in the world."

"And the smartest…ugh…yah know…Guy? Scientist. I mean." Adam asked.

"Yeah. You noticed I said girl." Kylie laughed. "You." She winked.

"Thanks." Adam smiled.


	4. I'll Tell You When I'm Ready

**_Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it. It really got me motivated to write some more. Here's Abby she's gonna be in here for a while. She's my favorite NCIS character other than The cute DiNozzo. I think that Abby and Adam are hilarious together, because they both think they're the best at what they do, and they are. R&Rs?? Thanks in advance. I love hearin' from you guys its put a smile on my face!_**

**_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

After breakfast, Kylie and Adam headed to do their shift at the lab. When she got there, Gibbs and DiNozzo were talking to Mac in his office. Kylie was confused, but got the hint that Gibbs wanted a case Mac had, and Mac wasn't giving it up.

"Aren't those your friends?" Adam asked.

"Yeaahh." Kylie said slowly and cautiously. "What the hell are they doin'?" She asked herself. Mac noticed her and waved for her and Adam to come into his office. They did as they were told.

"Kales." Tony said.

"Hi." She said. "What's goin' on?" She turned to Mac.

"Agent Gibbs wants to work with us on a case. Naval officer washed up to sea." Mac explained.

"And…" Adam said a little confused.

"Show Gibbs and DiNozzo how we work here." Kylie said for Mac.

"Right." Mac said. "And Sciuto."

"Abby? Abby's here? Where?" Kylie asked, excited.

"Right here!" Kylie turned around to look at Abby Sciuto.

"Abby." Kylie sang as she hugged the lab tech. She wore her hair in two pigtails.

"Kylie." Abby said back. "You smell like a man! Were you having sex?"

"No." Kylie said. "You smell like B.O. Did you take a shower?"

"Yes!" Abby squealed. "God, why so harsh?"

"Kylie." Mac scolded her.

"Right, follow us." Kylie said, following Adam.

"Abbs this is Adam Ross. He's _my_ lab tech."

"Niiice." Abby said. "Good eye candy." She winked and nudged DiNozzo.

"Back off." Kylie joked. "He's mine." Abby laughed.

"Yeah right. I bet you're all over that Messer guy." Abby said.

"She's all over Adam." Danny said. "Spent the night there last night, didn't yah, Twitch?"

"_Twitch?_" Abby looked at Messer. "Come on dude. Think of better names."

"Hey." Danny whined. "It took a lot of thought to nickname her that."

"Oh please. I could have done that in my sleep." Abby sighed.

"Oh like Kales is so creative." Danny smiled. "I know you started that."

"I wasn't looking for creative. Obviously you were if you didn't wanna call her Kales."

"Stop fighting." Kylie said. "This is the DNA lab. Abs, you and Adam are gonna do a lot of your work in here.

"You have different labs for different things here?" Abby asked. "Gibbs I want different labs for different things."

"Too bad." Gibbs said. "We're on a tight budget, and we don't have as many workers as this lab."

"Gibbs, quit being so old." Abby said as she entered the DNA lab she looked around it.

"Right, so you know how to analyze DNA." Messer said. "I'm assuming because that's what lab techs do."

"Can it Messer. She does bite." Kylie said.

"Kales would know." Tony said.

"Can it DiNozzo. I bite too."

"No you don't" Tony laughed. "I would know."

"Nah you wouldn't." Kylie said. "I don't sleep with guys who don't know how to please me."

"Ouch." Tony said. "That hurt me."

"No it didn't." Abby said.

"But this does." Kylie said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Owe!" Tony whined. Kylie laughed.

"Don't be such a baby DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Pain is temporary."

Kylie gave Gibbs a high five, and noticed Adam was leaving. "Adam where are you going?" She asked him.

He turned around to look at her. "Ugh…I…er… I'm going to go…uhmm… find Mac to see if he's…. er…. got anything for me." He explained. Kylie knew he stuttered, but not that much. She knew he felt uncomfortable so he was just trying to leave to give her space.

"That guy is so weird." Tony whispered when Adam left.

"No he's not." Kylie said. "I'll be back. Danny finish showing them around?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie walked around a bit before she found Adam in the Video Lab. He was sitting by himself. "Hey." She meant for it to be loud but it came out a whisper. He looked up and nodded, showing he acknowledged her. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you tell Hawkes? You won't tell me. Do you not trust me or something? Because last night you seemed like you did. That is before you refused to talk to me." The anger in his voice was clear. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Adam, do you not get how hard that is for me? I told Hawkes because Messer and Don forced him on me. I want to tell you but I can't. It's hard enough telling it once as it is. And the fact that I like you doesn't help. Its embarrassing." Adam looked at her then grabbed her hand and set it on his lap.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He said, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She looked him in the eye. "I'll tell you. When I'm ready." He nodded his head, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She had no clue what he was talking about.

"Trying to pressure you into telling me."

"Don't be." She said. "Because, when I tell you." She stopped to look him in the eye. "It'll be because I want to. Not because my brother made me." It grew quiet for a moment.

"Wait." Adam finally said. "You said you like me."

"I did?" Kylie asked, trying to act cool.

"You said, "And the fact that I like you doesn't help.'"

"Well…" she trailed off. "Like a little bit, I guess. I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Adam said. "So that concert I talked about… its Thursday night. It… it could be like a date then if you like me."

"Could be." She shrugged, getting up and walking out of the lab, leaving Adam dumbfounded, once again. Abby, Tony, and Gibbs were following Danny.

"Flack." Tony said.

"DiNozzo." Kylie said back, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Is Adam alright?" Danny asked.

"Yup. I talked to him." She smiled. "So, oh. Gibbsy, how's wife number 10?"

"Cute." Gibbs said, while Tony laughed.

"That was a good one, Flack." Abby said. "But he's not married right now, and It'd be number 5."

"Wow, workin' on the fifth. Gibbsy you are a player. Tony's gonna be just like you when he gets old." The smile transferred over from Tony's face to Gibbs'.

"Now I remember why I wasn't sad when you left." Tony said.

"I was." Abby said. "Kales is my best friend."

"I know" Kylie said. "I missed you too. Guess what? I'm going to a Madina Lake concert Thursday."

"Lucky!" Abby squealed.

"We should really get started." Kylie said.

"Yes. We should." Gibbs nodded his head. "Abby go with Adam to DNA and DiNozzo and I will go with Kylie and Messer to start putting two and two together."

"Okay." Messer said. "Follow me to the lab." He said, pointing ahead.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Autopsy." Tony said. "You guys got a funny guy like Ducky?"

"Sid." Kylie said. "Let's go check out this body. Messer you coming?" Danny nodded his head.

"Yup." He said. Tony, Danny, and Kylie headed down to the morgue. When they got there, Sid was sawing an arm off of a body. He realized he had company.

"Agh." He said. "The fair lady and her people have come to learn about my marine."

"Good evening, Sid." Kylie said. "Got a COD on him?"

"Yay and Nay." Sid said. "I'm waiting on tox. reports. But look." He turned around to Corporal Denis. "Bite marks from a shark. I figured since he washed up in the river you can compare them to sharks and figure out where he came from. And he's got a bullet hole. It wasn't a through on trough, but there wasn't a bullet. I noticed the wound was tampered with. Whoever killed your marine dug the bullet out."

"And you're saying that he didn't die from that bullet?" Tony asked.

"You are correct..." Sid stopped to eye Tony.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo." Tony said.

"NCIS." Sid said. "Mac warned me they'd be here." He said to Kylie. "I like you better." He winked.

"Thanks, Sid." Kylie smiled. "But we really need to find how Corporal Denis died."

"Right." Sid said. "Tox reports. I found an injection..." He started. He turned the body on his back. "Behind the victim's head. See just below the hairline, almost at the neck. I think he was poisoned. Well I know he was...it's just a matter of what." Kylie nodded her head.

"Thanks Sid. When you know call one of us." Danny said.

"Bye Mr. Hammerback." Kylie said. "Hey what if this shark was a Hammerback?"

"That'd be so cool." Sid smiled.

"You're famous in the waters and underground!" Kylie said, making Sid blush. "I wish I was named after something cool." She skipped away, following Danny and Tony.

"You flirt with old guys too?" Tony asked her. "I thought you rejected Gibbs."

"Gibbs asked you out?" Danny asked.

"I don't flirt with Sid." Kylie said defensively. "I just acknowledge is weirdness, and work with it. Same with Mac, and Adam, and Sinclair, and you, and Gibbs, and every other person I know. Well with Adam I do flirt but it's different with him."

"Mhmm." Danny said. "And how s it different?"

"He understands me, and I understand him." Kylie said, as simply as possible. "Now back to this Marine."

"I went to training camp with him." Mac said. He had crept up behind the three. "Kylie Gibbs wants to speak with you."

"Kylie's in trouble." Tony sang, as Kylie walked off, not before she flicked him off.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You needed me?" Kylie found Gibbs sitting alone in the DNA lab. Well he wasn't alone yet. Adam was sitting, doing something on the computer.

"Tomorrow's her birthday." Gibbs said.

"Jet." Kylie said. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Kelly's birthday. She sat next to him.

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you." Gibbs said. He stared hard at Adam. Adam knew he was staring and wanted to crawl into a rock and die. His eye started to twitch and he started tapping his left leg rapidly.

"Right." Kylie said, ignoring the tension that was in the room. "What is it then?"

"Alone." Gibbs said.

"Hey, Adam?" Kylie turned to look at Adam. "Give us like five minutes?" Adam nodded his head and stood up.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Good?" Kylie gave him a weird look before he continued.

"What happened to you, Kales?" Gibbs asked, sweetly "You used to be so... different. And now you're so..."

"Fat?" She sighed sitting down. "I haven't gone running in six months." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Six fucking months, Gibbs. I haven't touch my running sneakers since that bastard..." She drifted off. Gibbs set his arm around her shoulder. "I love running, and I can't."

"Why can't you?" Gibbs asked.

"It hurts so much." She said. "It just...after I'm done the pain shoots through my legs and I'm done. I can't walk for weeks. I...I tried physical therapy, I can't do it. I want to kill the guy. I went through five in one week." She leaned her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Maybe you can find something else. Like... Sit-ups. You don't need you're legs for that."

"I do." She said. "I've gained five pounds."

"Five. That's not bad for six months."

"It's going to get worse. I eat pizza and ice cream. I want to eat food and I can't. I'm going to de of starvation!" She said dramatically. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not going to die." He said. "Sit-ups, planks, crunches, arm weights, okay? You'll be fine. God why are woman so worried about weight?"

"Because!" Kylie squealed. "We just are. God, Sid is really taking forever."

"You are so impatient." Gibbs laughed. "You always were."

"I know." She smiled.

"Things are done here way differently than NCIS." Gibbs said, changing the subject as quickly as it had been started.

"Yup." She said. "Speaking of that we should really go check the evidence. That's how _we_ do it here. We all pitch in to analyze and conclude."

"Fingerprints!" Adam yelled as he came back into the lab. "Kylie! The fingerprints are a fucking match! We have a match. Flack…I mean…Don he's getting the car now. He wants you and you to go with him. Messer, DiNozzo Mac and Stella are in another one. Lindsay is staying behind with me and Abby. Flack's gonna fill you in on the way." Adam's face was bright red and he was out of breath. Gibbs and Kylie jumped up as quickly as Adam and interrupted them. "Downstairs outside the front." Adam answered Kylie's unasked question as to where her brother was waiting for them.


	5. The Kill Shot

**_Hey its been awhile! How have you guys been?? Pretty good I hope. Heres chapter 5. I think you'll like it. Kylie has some flashback, Flack gets over protective and Abby talks Kylie into some crazy things!!_**

"Put these on." Flack barked throwing vests at Gibbs and Kylie. Kylie climbed in the front and Gibbs in the back of the black Ford Pickup. Kylie's door wasn't even closed when Flack floored the pedal. "Tyler McCann's prints were all over Marine Denis' gun. We got an address and this guy has got a huge background on him. We're taking every precaution we can. Kylie, you okay to do this?"

"Yes." Kylie said. "Why? Do I look like I can't handle this? Seriously, Don. I have done way worse than this."

"Not in the last six months." Flack said he didn't take his eyes off the wheel.

"Get over yourself." Kylie said. "Stop worrying about me. If something was wrong with me, I'd say."

"Yeah, right." Flack said. And get over the fact I'm not the little baby you used to pick on.

"We're not about to fight like some old married couple. Grow up. I've held an M16 before I can hold this nine mil."

"Whatever Kylie. You get shot again and I'm not the one to tell Dad."

"Don't worry, Donnie. I'm not getting' shot. And if I do I've got this pretty little vest on."

Thank God they met their destination because Gibbs was getting annoyed with the two Flack siblings' fighting. They somehow managed to beat Mac's car. Kylie climbed out of the truck and slammed her door as hard as she could. Flack couldn't help but let out a laugh. She had the same temper their father did. No doubt he had it too. The three drew the guns.

_"Thought you could fool me you little bitch?" His breath lingered and she smelled the alcohol. Whisky. Her Dad had been an alcoholic for a short time. Until her and Don talked him into AA. She knew what a few drinks could do. Her thoughts drifted as he started speaking again. BAM! Her face was hot. The metal taste of blood was in her mouth. Split lip. That was nothing compared to the cuts she had on her wrist from the wire he used to tie them behind her back._

_"Thought you were stupid enough so I figured I'd give it a shot." She smirked. She didn't care that it'd earn her a bash to the head with the butt of his gun because she had to keep him talking. Once. Twice. A third time to the head with her own gun._

_"Keep the smart remarks coming you little whore. I'll take you in the back." He laughed at her. She looked up at him and returned the smile._

_"Okay. You take me in the back and you get me knocked up. Thanks because then the HRT comes in here and they take all your hostages. Me…I'm not a hostage. I'm one of them just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." _

"Kylie." Mac said once again. She turned to look at him. "Are you alright?" All she did was nod her head. He raised his eyebrow, but did his best to shake her weird behavior off. Flack was the one to yell "NYPD" as he kicked down the front door. He always was because the rest of them were just CSIs, other than DiNozzo and Gibbs who were out of jurisdiction. They each took a room and they had all cleared them except Kylie.

She took a step into the bathroom. No one was in there but then she pulled back the shower curtain, only to have it reveal a man pointing his own gun back at her. "Guys!" She yelled.

"Bad idea." The man snickered. He jumped out of the tub and went towards her. She still had no backup and he was coming at her with a gun. She did the only thing she could. She knew not to give a kill shot so she aimed for his shoulder, and slowly squeezed the trigger.

"What the hell happened?" Flack asked her as she stood above the man she had just shot. He took her gun from her, knowing the man was still alive by is screaming.

"I had to." She said. "He came at me." She said the words herself, but couldn't hear them.

"_Okay. You take me in the back and you get me knocked up. Thanks because then the HRT comes in here and they take all your hostages. Me… I'm not a hostage. I'm one of them. Just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She watched the HT's face. He was so confused and she had just distraught him even more. Good, that's what she wanted. She curled up into a ball and then…. she kicked him with all her might, using both her feet. Once in the balls, and the second time in the gut. She jumped up and used a string to try and strangle him. Some how he got free. And that's when he shot her three more times. Unconscious, she lay in her own blood._

Her heart was now pounding and with each breath, her head spun. She shouldn't be working right now. She should have listened to everyone. They all told her to go see someone, but she wouldn't. She had refused, and now she was regretting it. She sat down in the front of the car, and said nothing. Gibbs had offered to drive so Flack and her could talk and Flack took up the offer. Kylie and he were now sitting in the back of the Ford.

"I had to, Don." She said. She wouldn't look at him. Instead, she stared out the window. "He had a gun and he was coming at me. I kept him alive. If I wanted him dead I'd have taken the kill shot."

"And you didn't." Flack said. He had care in his voice, although his face didn't show it. "Kylie you should have. That proves you're not ready to be in the field."

"We need him alive so we can ask him what happened." She answered. "I did what I had to save my life, but make sure Denis' family gets an answer."

"They could have gotten an answer with him dead!"

"I'd rather my killer suffer than die without having to have consequences, Don. You of all people should know that." She still wouldn't tear her eyes away from the window. "Just let it go."

"No." Flack said. "Kales, you just shot a man, and you're saying you're okay."

"I am!" Kylie said. "Jesus, just leave me to do my own thing. So far, I haven't gotten hurt."

"Okay." Flack said. "But I think you should talk to him."

"Who?"

"Ross." Flack said, jealous. He wish he could help his sister out like Adam had been helping her out these past few days. "You won' talk to anyone and I'm just saying he deserves to know."

"Talk to Anna about the bombing yet?" Kylie snapped back.

"That's different and you know it." Was Flack's answer.

"Please. Do tell. I'd really like to hear how you almost dieing is different than me almost dieing?"

"Because I have talked about it. Just not with her." Flack said.

"And I've talked about mine. Just not with him."

The rest of the ride was silent. Kylie still kept her eyes out the window as she watch rain start to fall, harder and harder. Then she saw a bolt of lightening. Great. Just fucking, great. Kylie hated storms.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie!" Adam shrieked he ran over to her and locked her in a hug. "Are you okay? Who did you shoot? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Kylie said. Adam pulled her from the hug. He could tell she had been crying he went to ask but she answered I before he could. "I hate thunderstorms." He nodded his head. She walked over to the break room and sat down in a chair at a table. She leaned across it when she realized Abby had been eating from a box of pizza. That's when Adam realized one of her many tattoos. It was on her lower back, a chain of pink flowers that met in the middle of her lower back.

"I…ugh." Adam started stuttering.

"I think Ross sees your tat." Abby said, not peering her eyes from the TV.

"Probably." Kylie shrugged taking a huge bite into her pizza. "Adam?" She turned and he was bright red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's cool. I've got a whole bunch more." Kylie said.

"You do?" Adam asked Looking up and down but couldn't find any. Abby let out a laugh.

"Yeah. In places you can't see." Kylie said. "Unless I'm na-…in a bikini." She was going to say naked but decided to save Adam the need of going to the bathroom to jerk off. "I used to be an Abby." She said. "I used to have my tongue and my eyebrow pierced. Had to take them out in the field. But I kept my ears." She said, brushing back her hair to reveal at least four earrings in just one ear. "Hey." She said.

"Huh…what?" Adam said, still in shock.

"You were over my house that night you never saw any?"

Adam quickly shook his head. "I was paying attention." He said looking at his feet. Abby let out a longer, louder laugh. "Hey, I respect woman and I give them their boundaries." He said to Abby.

"No." Abby said. "It's just…."

"Nothing." Kylie said giving her a look.

"Dude, I totally bet she does!" Danny said as he and Hawkes walked into the break room, joining them.

"I bet she doesn't girls don't keep track to stuff like that." Hawkes said back. "Unless their like the strippers that get paid to have sex."

"She does."

"Who does what?" Kyle offered.

"When was the last time you had s-" Danny didn't even have time to answer because Kylie was already giving him an answer.

"16 days." She said, liking sauce off of her pinky finger. "Why?"

"Told you!" Danny shouted, pointing his finger in Hawkes face.

"What was his name?" Hawkes asked, still determined to half win the bet.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Forgot. I was really drunk." She took another bite of her pizza.

"Hah!" Danny said again. "Told you twice!"

"Did you guys have a bet on me?" She asked them. The shook their heads now, but she saw the yes in their faces. "You dirty people!"

"Hey, I'll be dirty with you any time." Danny winked.

"Too bad. Not interested in you." She laughed.

"Damn though!" Abby said. "It's been 16 days for you? Jesus I go through like withdrawal after 5 days!"

"I don't mind." Kylie stated. "Because the longer it is the better it is the next time."

"Nice!" Abby said. "I'm gonna experiment on that." She jumped up from the table.

"Right now?" Kylie asked her.

"No, I'm going to go talk to Gibbs. Tomorrow's…" She stopped.

"I know." Kylie said. "Hey, wanna bake a cake with me?"

"Hell to the yeah!" Abby screeched. "What about you Adam? Danny? Hawkes?"

"What's it for?" Danny asked.

"Gibbs' daughters' birthday. She uhmm." Kylie couldn't finish the sentence. It was as painful for her as it was Gibbs. Kelly and her had been best friends when they were little.

"I'll help." Adam said. "I love cakes." He smiled.

"Okay we'll get together at my place after shift. I think we have a questioning to get to?" Kylie looked at Danny who nodded his head.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just let me in there!" Kylie yelled again from the other side of the interrogation room. She was standing with Flack, Gibbs, and Stella while Danny, DiNozzo, and Mac interrogated the man Kylie had shot earlier.

"Kales." Flack said. "That's not how we do things around here."

"Don't worry, Kylie." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo is in there. You know he knows his way around an interrogation room. That was the real answer she wanted to hear. The NCIS wasn't afraid to knock around a suspect like the NYPD was. Kylie loved that about them. They didn't care if it could cost their badge for a few weeks as long as they caught the killer they were after at that moment.

Kylie noticed the look Stella gave Gibbs. She didn't like that way of interrogation. She was all for talking them into confession. "Yeah well we all know how well that goes down." She remarked. Gibbs turned to look at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"Here we follow the rules we're given. We don't harass our suspects. It seems you don't really care." Stella said. Kylie had made her way in between the two before a fight broke from the bickering.

"Are you saying I don't know how to do my job, Detective Bonasera?" Gibbs said. He looked past Kylie and to Stella.

"Never said that, Agent Gibbs." She replied turning back to the window. Tony was whispering in McCann's ear. She knew it was a threat and she was so pissed that Mac was allowing him to do it. A few minutes later the three men cam out of them room.

"Why don't you guys go get us some drinks we're thirsty." Mac said. "And Gibbs?"

"I think I might accidentally bump into this table over here and turn the camera off." Gibbs replied.

"Mac you're seriously going to do this?" Stella asked furious.

"Stella, if you don't want to be involved with it then go back to the lab." Mac said. He was looking at Kylie. "You want another shot at him?" He asked her. She nodded her head. Stella left, pissed off, while the rest stayed to watch Kylie and Gibbs take their turn with it. Mac was with them and Tony had made sure the cameras were off.

"Hey there again, sweet thing." Tyler said to Kylie. He was eyeing her up and down. Flack Danny and Tony were watching through the window. All three were very protective of her and wanted to ump through the window and strangle this man.

"How's your shoulder doin'?" Kylie asked him. She made her way to stand behind him. "Need me to rub it for you?" She asked, placing her hand on his right shoulder and squeezing as hard as she could on his bullet wound. He groaned in pain and winced as she finally let go. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a baby voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." He replied.

"Good." She laughed. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Because you're in for a good old treat by my two buddies here." She motioned at Gibbs and Mac. Gibbs had taken his jacket off and was know rolling up his cuffs to his elbow. Mac was leaning on the table, directly across from McCann a smile sprawled on his face.

"Now." Mac said. "We do this my way or Agent Gibbs' way." He sat down in the chair and looked at Kylie had her hand on his bullet wound, ready to apply pressure whenever told. "Let me make a suggestion and tell you my way is a lot less painful."

"I would know." Kylie whispered. "Trust me. That wound is the last thing you'll be worrying about if Gibbs gets his way."

"Alright." McCann sighed. "What do you want to know?" Kylie smiled.

"Why did you kill Corporal Denis?" Mac asked him.

"I didn't." McCann stated flatly. He winced as Kylie tightened her grip on his wound. "I swear I didn't! I met with him two days ago. He said he knew I was smuggling immigrants and if I didn't stop he'd go to the cops. Yeah, we got into a little fight, but I never killed him."

"Why'd you try and shoot my detective?" Mac asked him.

"I got a phone call from a girl saying she knew what I was up to. He wanted to meet with me I thought you're detective was her. I figured whoever was calling would be armed, so I was just preparing myself."

"This girl got a name?" Kylie asked.

"No. She gave me a fake. Said it was Marie Kruetz."

"And you know it's a fake?" Mac asked.

"The character from the Bourne series." Kylie said. "She give you a description? An idea of what to look for?"

"All she said was she had blonde hair and she'd be wearing a red sun hat, black sunglasses and a red scarf."

"We're done here." Mac said. "For now." The three men left the room leaving McCann to his thoughts. They looked at Flack, Danny, and Tony.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Danny asked Mac.

"Nope." Kylie said.

"Why?" Mac asked. "His story was consistent, he made eye contact."

"And he's hiding something. He's not just smugglin' in people for the sake. He's got money; he doesn't need it. My guess..." She paused. "He's using them as a cover to smuggle something else."

"Drugs." Gibbs said.

"Nice, Jetty." Kylie said, smacking his back. "You're old brain is still workin'."

"Get your hands off me, Flack." He scolded. She laughed.

"Still got your cocky little attitude too."

"Oh yeah, big time." Tony DiNozzo laughed. He turned it into a fit of coughs when his boss shot him an evil look. "Sorry boss." Tony said.

"We should get back to the lab and try and figure out how Abby and Adam are going to ID this mystery girl."

"I love mystery girls." Tony said.

"Great idea!" Kylie said walking back into the room. "Where were you supposed to meet her?" Kylie asked him.

"What?"

"Come on, McCann. Don't make me put another bullet in you. Where and when?" She said, slamming her fist down on the table.

"2'o clock." He said. "Corner of Fifth by Shenanigan's bar." He said. "She said there's gonna be a blue minivan parked about 10 feet of it. She said look to the right of the minivan and she'd be the girl standing at the newspaper stand, reading a Vogue magazine. Address her as Marie." Kylie left as quickly as she came in.

"DiNozzo, you interested in going undercover?" Mac asked.

"Always." Tony smiled.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is so cool!" Abby squealed. Her and Adam were highly engrossed with a computer when Kylie and Tony walked into the lab. Kylie let out a cough and Abby glanced back. "Kylie look! I'm an Avatar. Oh, Shit!" She said tapping on the keyboard. "Die you little fucker, DIE!" Adam laughed as he watched Abby's Vampire Avatar fight some rabbit thing.

"Have you guys been playing this the whole time?" Tony asked. "What is this?"

"Second Life." Adam said.

"Wow." Tony said.

"Let me see." Kylie said, watching Abby fight off the creature. "Whoa." She said. "This is intense."

"Shhh!" Abby cried. "Concentration." Kylie watched as Abby silently fought it off.

"I want one. Adam make me one." Kylie said, sweetly.

"Okay. Later." Adam said. "We've got to finish this evidence. The results just came in."

"Whoa. Look who's turning into Mac." Danny said walking in. "This case is crazy. Tony, Mac and Gibbs wanna speak to yah. About the undercover thing."

"You're going undercover? Last time you went undercover you fell in love and got hurt and I…" Abby was ranting and Tony stopped her.

"Chill out." Tony said. "I'll be fine."

"He's going undercover to meet with someone who may have an idea what happened to our marine that's lying downstairs in the morgue."

"Right and speaking of him." Adam said. "Sid told me to tell you guys, COD was an overdose of ecstasy. But, judging by the somethin, something or another he was forced to

"Oh yay." Kylie sighed. "This girl better have some answers."

"With Tony as the undercover? She will be screaming the answer but naked in a hotel room." Kylie laughed Abby was definitely telling the truth there.

"He's such a pervert." Kylie said.

"Oh and you're not? You're just like him but a girl version."

"Am not."

"If you're not you'll get your tongue pierced again." Abby said.

"Yeah, uhmm I have a street cred. to keep. Mac would kill me. Why do you think I got rid of it in the first place?"

"Oh, come on." Abby said. "Guys like the feel of it rubbing up on their dick when you..."

"No." Kylie said before Abby could even finish her sentence. Adam and Danny were still in the lab, both somewhat turned on by the thought of Kylie giving them oral. "Mac and Don would both kill me if I got my tongue pierced. Hell you remember my Dad when I did."

"He was a drunk. That doesn't count. I bet now he wouldn't mind." Abby said.

"N to the O, Abigail."

Abby had two things to say but didn't know which to say. Either something about calling her Abigail or something about her being like DiNozzo. "Fine." Abby said. "Just proves you are just like DiNozzo. Afraid of a little commitment."

"Where and when?" Kylie asked.

"Tonight after we bake the cake. I'm getting a tat you can come with me. I know this guy, George. Does great work." Abby smiled.

"Fine, but you're paying for it. And dealing with Don about it."

"Deal." Abby smiled. She always knew how to make Kylie do something. Kylie always wanted to prove herself and Abby always used that to an advantage.

"Dealing with what?" Flack asked walking by he heard his name and decided to stop by.

"Ask Abby." Kylie said. "I'm off the clock, big brother." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Uhmm." Abby started. "She's going to hold my hand tonight when I get my new tattoo. Spider web on my neck!" Abby exclaimed.

"She better not come home with any tattoos." Flack said before he turned to leave.

"Oh, trust me." Abby said. "She won't."


	6. Meet Kelly

**_Hey! Sorry its been a while but i hope the reward for waiting is a great chapter! This chapter there is a little case work, but not a lot i wanted to take a little break, and next chapter i don't think there will be much case work other than a scene with abby and lindsay. I wanted you guys to know before hand who Kelly really is. In the series NCIS Gibbs had a daughter who, along with her mother, was murdered in a hit when she was just 8 years old. So in this fanfic Kylie was her bestfriend when they were little and she lived next to Kelly and Gibbs and his wife. Im not sure of her name i cant grasp it right now but here u guys go here's chapter 6 "Meet Kelly"_**

Tony had caught the mystery girl. Still wasn't giving up her real name. Mac told everyone to go home and they'd start fresh in the morning. Hopefully that would get her to talk, being locked up in a cell for the night. Abby, Adam, and Kylie did what they were ordered, and happily went home. They went back to Kylie's apartment where Abby was pitching camp for the night, and got to work baking a vanilla cake with chocolate icing. Gibb's favorite. Kylie had bought Pink icing also, Kelly's favorite color. She bought one of those fancy little decorating tubes and stared at the cake for at least fifteen minutes before deciding to write, "Kelly. Beautiful, smart, young, courageous, outgoing, never forgotten. In the heart of NCIS and the Flack family." She admired the cake before setting it into the fridge. It had taken them three hours to bake a cake that should have only been an hour. It had started off when Kylie grabbed the eggs from her fridge.

She realized the flour and sugar were left alone, next to the cake mix. She smiled as she saw Adam carefully reading the instructions on the back of the purple box. "Hey, Adam." She said. He turned to look at her and he didn't have time to duck before she had thrown flour in his face. Adam started chasing her around the kitchen and Abby had to join in on the fun, dumping vegetable oil on Adam's head. A food fight quickly erupted.

They were now drinking vodka straight up, since that's all she had the craving for since she moved back to New York. It took her pain away if she drank just enough. "We gotta go to the tat shop!" Abby stood up. Lets go!"

"Adam, would you like to come with us?" Kylie asked jumping up from the floor. She was very intoxicated. She stumbled a little and Adam had to catch her. Ever since he found out about her tattoos, he had pictured her naked, and imagined where they could be. It was wrong, very wrong, but he had to do it. He couldn't help himself.

"I have no choice." Adam said. "You'll fall and kill yourself if I don't." She started to laugh.

"Do you have any?" She asked him. She was standing entirely too close to him. She liked the chocolate off her finger and then stepped even closer. So close that their foreheads were touching. Abby had once again gone to the bathroom. She had a huge bladder problem from all the caffeine she drank daily.

"One." He whispered in her ear.

"Want another?" She whispered back, stroking the tip of his fingers with hers.

"Nah." He said. "I'll stick with my bracelets." She smiled and then stepped back from him.

"Hurry, Abigail!" Kylie yelled as she let out a hiccup. "I'm going to squeal in pain, but guess what, it's not as bad as having bullets in you."

"Bullets?" Adam asked. Kylie's eyes widened. He didn't even know that much.

"Abby!" Kylie said. Perfect timing. "Let's go." The three headed out the door and Adam was left with his question hanging in the air.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie this hurts like fuck." Abby whined. She was squeezing Kylie's hand as hard as she could while the tattoo artist named George worked his needle on Abby's neck.

"It's on your neck Abby." Kylie stated, slurring her words. "Of course it hurts." Adam couldn't even watch. It looked too painful. "This is actually weird, Abby."

"What?" She asked.

"I want to get one…Maybe like just another heart on my other side. Or fill in my old heart."

"Not tonight. Maybe another night." Adam said. "I think a tongue ring is enough for Flack and Mac to comprehend in one day."

"I've had one before. Flack will be fine." She was really drunk because she was calling her own brother by their last name. She only did that when she was in an interrogation room or very pissed at him at work. "Besides he doesn't have a say. It's my body." She shrugged as George finished his masterpiece. "Awesome, Abs!" Kylie shrieked. "My turn!" She sat down and George started to laugh.

"I just need to clean my needle." He said. "Won't be but 5 minutes." He got up and went into a back room.

"You're gonna have some fun with Adam with a tongue ring." Abby smiled. "I mean when you guys hook up, because you can totally see the sexual tension you guys got going on. You guys gonna date or what?" Adam blushed and Kylie closed her eyes.

"I don't know." Kylie said. "Adam's a keep to himself kind of guy. So we'll all just have to wait and see."

"Dude, just fuck her." Abby said before George came out. "I mean after her tongue doesn't hurt." George laughed.

"Yeah, George." Kylie said. "How long is this little bugger gonna take until I can tongue someone?"

"Six weeks." George said, seriously. Kylie jumped up.

"I can't go six weeks without a kiss, let alone sex!" She said.

"I'm kidding. You've had one so probably only two weeks." Kylie let out a sigh of relief and laid her head back down on the chair as George plunged a needle into her tongue.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie Lynn Elizabeth Flack!" Don was on the verge up ripping that thing out of her mouth, but he didn't. He knew that she was going to just get another one if he did. "Why?"

"Change." She shrugged. "Besides. Guys like the feel of it." She said.

"Don't." Flack said easily, putting a hand up in her face. "Just stop right there. Stop before you're way, way, way ahead. And I'm not dealing with Dad, or Ma on that."

"You don't have to." She said. "I'll tell them Sunday. Better yet show them Sunday." She sighed. Today was…. Thursday. Shit, she had that concert tonight. She was happy about it, but with the case still unsolved she knew they'd be called to work late. "Shit, I gotta go." Kylie said and began the search for Adam, which had begun to be a tradition for her. Once again her klutziness had caused her to bump into Adam. "I was just looking for you."

"You gotta stop running into people. One of these days someone's gonna have glass or chemicals or something and its all gonna spill." He said. It had only been five days since she started work at the New York Crime Lab, but she was already dubbed the walking disaster just like she had quickly found she had feelings for the lab tech. that wouldn't open up very easily to others.

"Adam, I don't think we're going to be able to go to the concert tonight." She sighed. He was upset.

"You're right." He said. "I'll get my friend to take the tickets. Maybe we can do something like Sunday?"

"Well…I go to my parents on Sundays. I mean Don usually brings a different girl every week. If you want you're more than welcome to come. I've seen your fridge you could use a decent home-cooked meal."

"I…I…I'm not good with parents." She laughed.

"Its not my parents you have to worry about." She said. "It's my brothers. But they aint gonna bother you unless I say we're gettin' married, or Don's told them he didn't like you. Which he hasn't." She stated matter –of-factly. "So Sunday dinner?" She asked he nodded his head. "Great." She smiled. "My apartment at 3. Come with an empty stomach, trust me." She said. "And bring a box of oatmeal crème pies."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm the best ever at my job. Better than Adam. Admit it!" Abby cried. Kylie laughed. Abby had everyone gathered in the lab. Mac, Gibbs, Danny, Flack, Kylie, DiNozzo, Adam, Lindsay, Hawkes, and Stella.

"I can't admit you're better than Adam. But I will say you two are equal." Kylie said. "But what was it that you've found?"

"Well this girl's name isn't Marie Kruetz." Abby said. "It's Janet Daniels. She is an ex marine. Took her picture from the video in the interrogation room. I know, smart." Abby said.

"She's a marine. Explains how she's connected to Corporal Denis." Mac said. "Was she an officer or enlisted?"

"Officer. Lieutenant to be exact, Lieutenant Taylor." Abby saluted him. "That's all I've got maybe you can get her to crack now you know that. Oh also they were on the same ship. She was his ranking officer, and rumors had it they had a thing going on in the bedroom."

"Thanks." Gibbs said. "You're one of the best, Abs." He smiled.

"Welcome." She said cheerfully.

"Kylie, Lindsay, and Hawkes stay here while DiNozzo, Gibbs Flack and I talk to her. Keep your cells on incase I need you, Kylie or Stella." Mac said. "Danny I want you to get a warrant for searching this girl's house."

"On it, boss." Danny said and was out of the lab in a heartbeat.

"I'm in love." Kylie stated flatly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yupp." She sighed. "With fries and vinegar. Ray's?" She offered.

"You scared the shit out of me." Hawkes and Adam said together.

"My tummy is in love." Kylie said. "Is that better? Now I'm hung over somewhat."

"Yeah, I noticed that tongue ring." Hawkes stated.

She stuck her tongue out. "You like?" She asked. "I can't wait to try it out on-" Hawkes cut her off.

"Don't say it." He said simply.

"I was gonna say I haven't ate with it in yet." Kylie said, rolling her eyes. "Damn gross minds."

"Right. Sorry." Hawkes said clearing his throat.

"Pizza?" Kylie asked. Adam nodded and Abby gave a thumbs up. "Alright I'll be back." Kylie said, picking up her keys. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gibbsy!" Kylie shrieked. She pulled him into the break room and he was shocked when he saw Adam, Abby, DiNozzo, Mac, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Flack, and Stella crowded around the cake. "Okay, Jethro I took the liberty…well Abby and Adam and me did. We know you hate this day but we thought we'd bake you a cake. I mean, for Kelly."

Gibbs looked at the cake and then at Kylie. "You did this?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Jet, I know if your mad don't take it out on them. It was my Idea." Kylie started. "But Kelly was my friend too and I think she'd have liked it."

"I like it." Gibbs said. "Thank you." He sat down at the table. "It's a beautiful cake. Great job guys." Kylie smiled and looked at Adam and Abby.

"Here, you can cut it Gibbs" Abby said handing him a knife. "I want a big piece, keep that in mind."

"You always want a big piece." Kylie said.

"So do you." DiNozzo chimed in, which earned him three slaps to his head from Kylie Abby and Gibbs.

"Kylie and DiNozzo." Flack laughed. "You two are worse than if you guys were actually brother and sister."

"Shut up." Kylie scolded. "Gibbsy cut me a corner piece? Please?"

"Sure thing Kales." Gibbs said handing her the first piece.

"Score!" Kylie laughed taking the first piece.

"Not fair!" Danny yelled.

"I'm sorry, Messer." Gibbs laughed. "I'll give you the next piece."

"No make him go last!" Kylie shrieked. "No second to last. Make DiNozzo go last."

"Abby's next." Gibbs said. "Then Stella, Lindsay and DiNozzo. Ladies first."

"Hahah. Tony's a girl." Kylie laughed.

"Shut up." DiNozzo scolded. "You dated a girl then."

"Hey!" Kylie laughed. "In my defense you weren't such a retard back then."

"And in mine I thought that you were cute. But now you're just loud and obnoxious."

"You guys could be perfect for each other." Flack said.

"No. One is enough." Gibbs said. "We can't marry them off together. Two of them together at all times…"

"I don't even want DiNozzo!" Kylie yelled. "Gross! And Jesus, guys don't you get it? I'm into Adam. Why are you guys so stupid, seriously break the poor guy's ego why don't you?"

"We're just messing around." Flack laughed as he watched Kylie become enraged. "Chill out."

"Okay, okay seriously." Danny said, holding his hands out. "Since Kylie brought it up, Adam has to finish it. So Adam, buddy, what is going on between you two?"

"I…I gotta go pee." Kylie said and headed toward the door.

Hawkes was standing in front of the glass door with his hand held out. "Not so fast, there, Kales." He said. She rolled her eyes and turned around trying to avoid eye contact with everyone while Adam looked down at his feet and turned bright red.

"Adam, ignore them." Kylie said. "Ignore them all. They're all vultures!"

"Adam, tell us." Flack said. "Come on. What'll it hurt?"

"I don't know." Adam said. "I didn't know there was something between us."

"Bullshit!" DiNozzo called. "Bull fucking shit. I have been here like two days and I know…I know there is something."

"No." Adam said. "I mean… maybe. I mean…I don't know."

"Okay here." Kylie said. "Adam's got the hots for me and I've got the hots for him. We both want each other but we can't have each other because we work together. Okay, so there. You guys happy? You got your office scoop for the day so can you please just stop nagging us. We're not gonna go beyond friends because all of you assholes can't mind your own damned business. You don't have your own lives so you all have to butt into everyone else's. And that goes especially for you, Don." She slammed her plate on the table and walked out of the break room, heading straight for the elevator and into a cab.

Kylie had her head against the window of the cab and thought about what had just happened. Everything that came out of her mouth had been true. Adam and Kylie were both interested in each other but nothing would ever develop into more than a friendship with everyone in their business. She probably crushed Adam when she made this decision and that made her feel like a complete ass, especially since she announced it to the whole world practically.

When the cab came to a complete halt she climbed out and paid the driver. Then she climbed her steps to her floor of the apartment building and entered it. She cooked her dinner and hit ignore on her phone at least twenty times. All of the calls came from Flack, Danny, Adam, Abby and Gibbs.

Somewhere in between all of this she balled her eyes out in the shower. She couldn't tell you why. All she knew was that her best friend was dead, she almost died herself, she could possibly love a guy she'd now never date, and she was chasing a murder that didn't want to be found. Things couldn't get any worse. Oh, wait they could. Adam was never going to talk to her again, and it was all her fault.


	7. Rumors Getting Started

**_Heyy sorry its been awhile and i probably wont be updating soon because im getting my laptop taken away. I took it to my friend's house and im not supposed to take it out of the house so as a result its being taken away. Im not sure how long for but heres chapter seven sory if i didnt get to replying to ur reviews but ive only got like a little more time before my mom comes to pick me up from my friends, so im rushing to get this in sorry f the end doesnt really make sense i didnt reread this chapter because i rushed through this. and im sorry for not reply to some of the reviews... Ill make it up to you i promise_**

Kylie Flack. She was something else, a piece of work, his stepfather would call her. His mother would call her one of a kind. He called her amazing. Sure she was a bit tempered but weren't all women? It was probably just her time of month or something. But what she said, that hurt him, and he knew that it wasn't her temper speaking. She meant it. She was really thinking that she just wanted to be friends. _What the fuck? She led me on and then left me hanging. I fell for her and she decided she wasn't gonna fall for me. What, the Fuck? Kylie Flack, what are you thinking? Why do you do this to me?_ Adam stood up from his couch and chugged the rest of his beer before jumping into the shower.

When he got out of the shower he saw Hawkes walk through the door from his shift. "Hey." He said. "Talk to Kylie?" Adam shook his head. "She'll come around. She's having a tough time. With the whole shooting and stuff. I've got a date so I'm just changing my shirt and then I'm out. You gonna be okay?" Adam nodded his head and sat down on the couch. A few minutes went by and Hawkes was out the front door again.

"Be safe!" Adam called back which caused Hawkes to laugh. He sighed and turned on the TV to begin his night of getting wasted.

He had about three beers, which meant it had been about an hour and a half. This meant that when there was a knock at his door he thought he was hearing things. But then it turned into a pounding, so he stumbled to the door and opened it to see a soaking wet Kylie staring back at him.

"I hate storms." She said, falling into his arms.

"Are you crying?" He asked closing the door. He couldn't go anywhere because she already had a death grip on him.

"I'm sorry I said those things." She sniffled into his chest. "I was stupid for saying them."

"Okay." Adam said. "Alright, come on sit down." He scooted her up so he was carrying her and then plopped down on the couch. He set her next to him and watched as she stared at him.

"I do like you." She said. "But they made me mad. I didn't mean any of it.Well some of it, but the good stuff."

"Okay." Adam said. "I get it you were upset. But right now your drunk aren't you?"

"No." Kylie said. "I didn't have any alcohol tonight. I had Monster."

"Monster? How much?"

"Like 7 cans. But that's not important. I'm here to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Okay, six months ago I went to go get coffee at this coffee shop, and a guy came in. Adam he had this huge gun and I just…I should have done something." She had explained what happened to him the same way she did Hawkes. "And I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't remember a lot but it started to come back, you know? And then…it hit me. I almost died. I would have died if I weren't a cop. For six months I just kept to myself. And then that guy I shot… it just brought back so many memories. That's the real reason I couldn't shoot him. Because I just…knowing I'm the reason someone is dead kills me inside. Like Don after that drug bust when he killed that one guy. He was a mess at first." She was near tears by now and Adam was holding her as she cried. "I told you I would say it when I was ready." She said.

"I know you did." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"And I didn't mean what I said. I do want to date you. Just…"

"When I was a kid my Dad used to beat me." Adam blurted. "See, you're not the only one with a fucked up life."

"Tell me." She sniffled, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes.

"I have a little sister, Emma. My father would beat me shitless. He never touched Emma, but he would lock us in this tight enclosed closet for hours, and during the summer sometimes days."

"What happened to him?" She asked. "Did he go to jail?"

"No." Adam cleared his throat. "My mom had enough and her close friend came over one night after she called him saying my dad went out and came home drinking. My dad pulled a gun out on my now stepfather, and tried killing him. My step-dad fought him and he killed him, the judge decided on a self-defense case, which it was."

"That's horrible." Kylie said.

"Yeah. He used to beat me so hard I broke my ribs a few times and a few other bones, a lot of times. I went to the hospital once and my friend stole me painkillers. I'd dope up on them before he could get drunk and when he did it didn't hurt as bad."

Kylie pushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed it. "You're okay now?" Adam nodded his head.

"Perfect." He whispered as he set his hand on her thigh.

"Good." She whispered into his ear.

Adam had enough of her teasing. She was so good at it and he was tired of having to control himself around her. So finally, he did it. He did what no one would ever expected. He made his move. Not just a move, a move that told Kylie he was in charge, something else he'd never done before.

He pinned her down on the couch and kissed her. It wasn't a hot kiss, just a small one, and when he finished he let go of her wrists. "Adam." She said, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" He said, his lips brushing hers.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't say anything, just pulled him by the collar of his shirt and made him kiss her more. "Ouch! Adam." Kylie said after about a minute.

"What?" Adam gasped and climbed off her.

"Your knee went into my hip and it hurt." She laughed, rubbing her side, and sitting up.

"Sorry." He said. "I can't help it this couch is like two feet long."

"Are you implying something?" Kylie giggled, lying down setting her head in his lap. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was trying to but apparently you think my lap is a pillow so there's no point in going into the bedroom."

"I think…" Kylie said, kissing his arm. "I know a reason." She said, running her hand up his arm. "But you gotta figure it out."

"Oh yeah?" Adam asked, picking her up. "Let's go figure it out all night than."

"Adam!" Kylie squealed as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as he carried her into his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Green." She said. "Your turn." She rolled over onto her stomach and set her head on his bare chest.

"You're taking all of the covers!" He complained pulling at the sheets she had securely fastened around her.

"That's a stupid excuse to see me naked." She said back pulling the sheets and regaining them.

"I'm cold." He laughed.

"No you're not." She smiled.

"Kylie."

"Adam." She said. "Adam. Adam."

"Kylie. Kylie. Kylie."

"Adam."

"Covers."

"No." She said climbing on top of him and kissing him. "I'm hungry." She said.

"You're always hungry." Adam said.

"Well, feed me." She said.

"What time is it?"

Kylie leaned over Adam and glanced at his clock. "Two Twenty." She sang.

"And you're not tired." Adam sighed. "I'm tired it's 2:20 in the morning."

"Two. Twenty-one. Now." Kylie said. "You're forgetting I had 7 Monsters before I got here."

"You're killin' me here." Adam sighed. "I've got work in four hours."

"You do?" Kylie asked. "Can't you call in sick?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. I haven't called out in the three years I've been there. He'll know something is up."

"So? They'll figure it out when Hawkes comes in and notices I spent the night."

"Fine. You win." Adam said.

"I'm in nothing but a sheet. Of course I won." Kylie laughed.

"There are a lot of other things you could win by not wearing that sheet too." Adam said, kissing her.

"We'll see about that." Kylie said. "First I want food."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie!" Flack yelled into his phone. "Why would you do that? With Adam?"

"Whatever Don." Kylie said on the other end. "I can do what I want when I want, I'm 32 years old."

"Since when have you gone for younger guys? Adam's 30."

"And he's more mature than you. There's something ultimately wrong with that sentence, Donnie. Once you've figured it out give me a call back. I'm done with your bullshit." Kylie said before hanging up on Flack. She flung her phone across Adam's kitchen table. "I hate him." She said, sourly.

"No you don't." Adam said, sitting down across from Kylie. "What's your schedule this week?"

"Four to twos starting Monday and then Wednesday I've got 7-7 until Sunday."

"I'm glad I'm not a cop." Adam laughed. "My schedule just goes Monday through Friday except every other week I've got graveyard shift, and then I work two Saturdays a month, usually with my graveyard."

"I like my schedule. It keeps me alarmed. If I just went with a simple Monday through Friday deal, I'd be bored out of my mind." She said.

"Yeah, but that's because you're Kylie, and you drink seven Monsters a day. How can you manage to stay the size you are?"

"Well before the accident I was able to run like 6 miles a day if I wanted to and now, I can barely run one, so I used to burn everything off, now, I just have sex and burn calories." She said. Adam's eyes filled with hurt. _So it was just a one night stand_, he thought. "Adam, I was joking." She laughed realizing she had hurt him. "That's the first time I've had anything like that in a while so im probably gonna put on a few pounds, but its whatever. I'm gonna try to take up physically therapy again."

"Again?"

"I tried it for a month but I went through twelve guys and four girls." She explained. "I'm a bitch when it comes to people controlling my exercise and eating plans."

"Why, though?" Adam asked her, listening closely.

"Because I'm a health freak. Well not in the sense I eat healthy because like I said last night I had seven monsters, but I like to be in control of the outcome of my body. Like I don't wanna say oh yeah my trainer told me to do this and that. It's my body, and I don't wanna give that credit to someone else, I guess. I don't know. If that makes sense."

"It does…"He started but stopped. "Kind of."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam isn't here?" Lindsay asked when she saw Abby doing work on a case that wasn't involved with the marine.

"No." Abby said. "He called in sick, and Kylie is off. Do that math." Abby said.

"But I thought yesterday Kylie said that they wouldn't ever date."

"They didn't go on a date last night." Abby laughed. "I can give you that much."

"Aw." Lindsay said. "That's so cute."

"Yeah." Abby said. "It's about time."

"Adam has been all over her since the second she came here. He deserved whatever happened."

"Please." Abby said. "I'll be surprised if he can walk after whatever went on last night. Kylie is one crazy chick."

"Agreed." Lindsay said. "We went drinking the second night she started here and I'd have to say it was the best night I've had in a long time."

"That's Kylie though." Abby said. "She's always trying to get people to have fun and lighten up. That's why I love her; you don't have to be serious around her. You can let go and be yourself."

"I know this sounds so corny." Lindsay said. "But I think that she is the best person that could ever enter Adam's life."

"I don't know about that. She isn't the best role model to have. She was a bad teenager."

"But for Adam, she is the one. It's like…everyone knows."

"Except them." Flack said, walking into the lab, cutting the women off from their conversation. "And me. And Danny. Who wants her."

"No." Abby said. "Danny knows that Kylie really likes Adam. And Kylie knows that Danny really likes Lindsay. You, Adam, and Kylie are the only three that don't know Kylie is in love with Adam. And you don't know because you're in denial." She said, poking Flack in his chest.

"They did it last night." Flack sighed. "And she told me they did it. You don't know how gross it is to have that image in your head of your little sister doing your colleagues."

"But she's a hot sister so it works out." Abby smiled. "So Donald. What's with your love life?"

"I've got none." Flack smiled. "And don't call me Donald."

"Donald, don't be so crabby." Abby pried some more. "I thought only girls PMS."

"Yeah guys do to when their little sisters tell them they're fucking someone."

"It's so cute, I think. That they like each other." Lindsay said, sitting next to Flack.

"It's about time." Abby said.

"It's my sister!" Flack said.

"Every one does it." Abby said.

"Does what?" Hawkes asked as he walked into the room. "Oh just so you guys know Kylie spent the night in my apartment last night? You know what that means."

"Yes, we know!" Flack yelled. "Please don't talk about this with her brother present."

"Hey!" Danny said as he joined the group that had formerly been just two girls gossiping. "Kylie and Adam did it last night." He said.

"We know!" Flack said, storming out of the lab and running into Mac on the way out.

"Oh, hey Flack." Mac said. "Have you talked to Kylie lately?"

"Yes, I know for fuck's sake!" Flack said.

"I was just gonna say she called me and said you were ignoring her calls and you need to call her back its urgent. Why what did you think I was talking about?"

"She spent the night at his house last night." He sighed.

"Which would explain why he called out." Mac laughed.

"Who?" DiNozzo asked, overhearing the conversation. "Adam? They boned last night." DiNozzo said walking up onto them.

"How do _you_ know before _me_?" Mac asked him.

"I'm her second best friend next to Abby." DiNozzo shrugged.

"She called _you_?" Flack said, scrunching up his face.

"No, she called me." Gibbs walked up. "Dumb ass overheard, and it wasn't about Adam, but I heard him in the background."

"How does everyone know?" Mac asked. "Everyone. Where's Stella? I bet she knows."

"She does." DiNozzo said. "She caught the lab rats running their mouths, a Kendall girl."

"Oh God, Kendall." Flack said. "This isn't good."


	8. A is for Autism

**_I got my computer back!! Here's Chapter eight, I hope you enjoy it. It's short, but I promise you i will make nine a long one to make up for it. hmmm... that's it I think. Oh I just posted a one shot for Miami about Tim Speedle's death. I want to eventually make a story for CSI NY following that so you should read and review it and tell me if you think you'd like to hear about Logan becoming a part of CSI NY...?? Okay anyway enough of that story here's this one!! R'n'R?? Pleaseee? It's been awhile!! Let me now how you feel._**

**_XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Wait, wait, wait." Kylie said, sticking her hand up to stop Adam. "Who the fuck is Kendall?" She was seated in Adam's lap at his kitchen table. Hawkes sat across from them, Flack to the left, and Abby and Lindsay squeezed onto one chair to the right.

"Kendall is a lab tech." Adam said. "I used to date her. We broke up because she was so wrapped up in starting things and I don't digg being in the spotlight."

"Okay one." Kylie said. "This bitch is going down. And two… don't ever say digg around me again."

"Okay." Abby said. "So how did she even find out?"

"I don't know." Hawkes said. "Stella heard her making it up. She was telling people that Kylie got Adam drunk, seduced him and then they flew to Vegas to elope."

"How do you even make up these things?" Kylie laughed. "It's like, 'Hi, I'm Kendall Novak and I like to sit in my bed at night and think of stupid fucking stories,' like seriously. People can be so stupid." She said, shifting in Adam's lap. "Like seriously go buy a life."

"She did but she got it from the flea market." Abby said, trying not to laugh.

"That was a good one Abs." Kylie laughed.

"So how come she made up this rumor though?" Adam asked Flack and Hawkes, who both shrugged.

"Because she's a drama starter and she's jealous you broke up with her and got interested in another girl." Hawkes said. "Stella says that" He cleared up when he noticed some weird looks flying around.

"For a second I thought you were like analyzing this in your head or something." Kylie laughed. "I was about to say something witty…"

"I think someone has a crush on Stella." Lindsay laughed.

"Stella and Sheldon sittin' in a tree." Kylie started to sing as she noticed Hawkes blush.

"That's not the point." Flack cut in."

"The point is Kendall is obsessing over Adam and that's not gonna be a good thing." Danny said for Flack.

"Nah." Kylie said. "I can take her drama. And Mac knows what to do with drama starters. I mean he's dealt with it before. That comes along with his job."

"Why does she feel this need to ruin people though?" Adam asked before his phone began to ring. "Hello…now…is she alright?" Adam tapped Kylie's hipped and she jumped up, allowing Adam to stand up. "Yeah, I'll do it… its no problem… I'll work around it…" And that was the last anyone heard as Adam walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into his room.

"So your bringing Adam to dinner Sunday?" Flack asked.

"And me!" Abby raised her hand as if she was back in school.

"You guys serious?" Flack asked.

"I don't know. Last night was the first night we admitted feelings for each other. Jeeze give me some time." Kylie said. "But according to Kendall we're married."

"She's crazy." Lindsay said.

"Game's on in five minutes." Danny said.

"Let's go." Flack said. Hawkes and Danny stood up.

"We'll be back later. We're going to Sullivan's for the game." Hawkes said.

"We've got a bet." Danny said as they left.

"Has Kendall ever started anything with you?" Kylie asked Lindsay.

"All the time." Lindsay said. "She started a rumor Danny was cheating on me, lie the first month I was here, and Danny and I weren't even dating at that time."

"She's so waked." Adam said, walking back into the kitchen. "Sorry. I had an important phone call."

"It's fine." Abby said. "The guys went to Sullivan's."

"Yeah." Lindsay said. "I'm going to go to actually. I'm on morning shift tomorrow."

"Alright. Let us know if anything comes up on the Marine case." Kylie said waving to Lindsay who left.

"Yeah…" Abby said. "You guys are probably waiting for me to leave. So I'm gonna go bother DiNozzo."

"Bye Abby." Adam smiled.

"Be good." Abby winked before she left.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Kylie asked Adam as they sat on the couch watching re-runs of What I like About You. Somehow Kylie had already

"My sister." Adam said.

"Oh." Kylie said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He said. "I just…I have to baby-sit for her tomorrow."

"She has kids?" Kylie asked. "What are their names?"

"Just Steven." Adam said. "It's not her son though. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Alright." Kylie nodded her head. "So I guess that you don't want me to meet him then?"

"It's too confusing." Adam said.

"Okay. But if you want to share, ever, I'll listen."

"I know you will." He whispered before setting a kiss to her forehead.

"Adam. Steven's you're brother." Kylie said.

"What makes you think that?" Adam asked her sitting up.

"Who else would you be babysitting?"

"Steven's my brother." Adam sighed. "He is Autistic and he also has OCD. Those two combinations don't go together well. He's my sister's twin."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. It's a lot to handle. Whenever he comes here he freaks out because the furniture isn't right or because I don't make his sandwich right. It's a stressful day whenever he comes."

"I can help." Kylie suggested. "How old is he?"

"22." Adam said, "It's not his fault but…That's about when my dad started drinking. He never would hurt Steven, ever. But me and Emma…" Kylie sat up and watched a tear trickle down Adam's cheek. She wiped it away from him and then their foreheads touched.

"You're safe now." She said. That's all she could say. She didn't know what else to say that would comfort him.

"I know." He said, giving her a weak smile. "I'm ready for bed." He said standing up. "You can stay again if you want, but you don't have to."

"I want to." She said. She knew she couldn't leave him alone when he was so upset.

He nodded his head and headed towards his bedroom. Kylie didn't follow though. She headed to the front door and locked it, then turned out the lights, wondering if he forgot to do these tasks every night, forcing Hawkes to all the responsibilities in the house. When she reached Adam's bed finally, he was curled up in the covers. She crawled in next to him, and he rolled over to wrap his arm around her. "Good night." She said to him. There was no response, other than his breathing in her ear to allow her the knowledge of his existence, to assure her he actually could still breathe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam never thought that Kylie would actually stay after she met Steven, but he was wrong. In fact, Steven fell in love with her as much as she had fallen in love with him.

"Hey Steven." Kylie smiled and sat down next to Steven. He was having his first outbreak since he was there. "I'm Kylie."

"Kylie." Steven said, "You can't sit there. You have to be exactly four inches and seven centimeters away from the crease." He said pointing at the crack dividing the two cushions. "That puts you right there." He pointed to a new spot and she respectfully moved to that spot.

"Do you want to watch some cartoons? We can eat some popcorn. Who's your favorite super hero?"

"Spiderman." Steven said.

"No way!" Kylie smiled. "I love Spiderman. He's the coolest guy ever. He can climb on walls and has that cool web spray."

"I know." Steven smiled. "And he saves people too. And he can swing on buildings."

"It's amazing." Kylie agreed with him. I'm going to go make popcorn, do you want a drink?"

"Okay but I like my popcorn with a teaspoon of salt and two of butter. And a dash of pepper flakes."

"Great" Kylie smiled. "That's just how I eat mine too. Okay I'm going to make the popcorn an you set up the movie?"

"Yes." Steven said, standing up. Kylie smiled and walked into the kitchen, joining Adam who had already started making the popcorn.

"You're really good with him." Adam said when she joined him.

"My brother's son has Down Syndrome." She explained. "Jason's girlfriend had the baby and then left him. He's six. His name is Liam."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"You never asked." She said.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Four brothers." She said. "Don, Jason, Brent, and Ryan."

"That must have sucked."

"It did, but I turned out half decent." She smiled.

"Any of your other brothers have children?" Adam asked as he got a little to close to Kylie. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he didn't want to get and urge that he wouldn't be able to resist when his brother was over.

"Ryan, 46, is married to Anna. He has a boy and a girl. Ryan Junior and Amy are nine. Jason, 39, is married with a new woman named Natalie. She's pregnant and he's also got Liam. Brent is 32 and is not married. We're twins. Then there is Don who as you know is 33. He… has a different girl every week. Not really but he does get around."

"Wow that's a lot of information to handle."

"That's only the siblings. Not aunts and uncles and cousins."

"They wont be there tomorrow will they?"

"No. Probably just Don, Jay, Natalie, Liam, Brent, and Ryan might bring the twins. That's it. Anna won't come. She doesn't get along with my mom, me, or Don.""Don, Jay, Natalie…you're gonna help me before tomorrow right?" She smiled and headed back to the living room with the two bowls of popcorn.


	9. Family Ties

**_Hey thanks CSIMiami 17 for the review!! Here's chapter 9, long as I promised. Hopefully you like it!! RnR plleeasse!! Thanks all you guys for your support_**

Family. They can be embarrassing, but they love you no matter what. No matter how evil you can get, or how mad you know they will always love you. The Flacks were no different. They would tell your most embarrassing story, but they would never sell you out to anyone.

"Kylie, sit still." Flack said from the driver's seat. "You're acting like a four year old."

"I'm sorry." Kylie whined. She turned around and made a face at Adam who was in the back seat along side Flack's date, Danny. "It's exciting! I haven't seen everyone together in forever." She bit her pinky nail and then turned to face Flack. "Donnie, I'm gonna get the third degree."

"Hell yeah, with that stupid tongue piercing." Flack laughed back.

"I've had worse before. They won't care." Kylie shrugged. "But whatever you do, don't let them torture Adam!" Kylie said, pointing a finger in Flack's face.

"I can't promise that. I think Remy is going to be there."

"Remy! I forgot about her. Well I didn't forget her I just forgot to mention her to Adam. Adam you'll love her. She's Ryan's stepdaughter. She's 16. She's into all the same bands and stuff. She is amazing. I love her. She's like my mini me."

"Evil Mini me." Flack scolded. "The two of you together are like the devils."

"Oh my God she's gonna wanna get her tongue pierced now. Anna is gonna kill me."

"Whatever. She's stupid." Flack said. "It's a wonder why Ryan's still with her."

"Because of the kids." Kylie said. "It must suck to be trapped."

"Probably." Flack said. "But that's his fault."

"You're an asshole." Kylie said smacking his arm.

"I know I am." Flack smiled. "Now quit smacking me before we get into an accident."

"Remy's adopted." Kylie said, turning to talk to Danny and Adam. "But she is the sweetest girl ever."

"Kylie." Flack said. "Do us all a favor and shut the hell up until we get there."

"D bag." Kylie said, turning around a folding her arms.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie was the first one to jump out of the truck and run into the house. Adam wasn't to far behind, being as Kylie pulled him out of the truck by his hand and forced him through the front door. "Hey gorgeous." Kylie smiled, and hugged a blond woman who was clearly carrying a child, who in return hugged her back. "Nat this is Adam. Adam this is Jason's wife, Natalie."

"Hey." Natalie said, instantly pulling Adam into a hug. "Good luck to you. Big Donnie is a tough man to please. I'd know."

"Thanks…"Adam said. "I think."

"Oh I like you. You're funny." Natalie smiled. She had dark green eyes, and they sparkled as she spoke. She then turned to Kylie. "Little Don bring a date?"

"Sure if you count Messer." Kylie said. "Where's everyone?"

"Jace is out with the kids in the back yard, Remy is on the computer, Lorene is in the bathroom, Ryan is watching the game with Brent and Liam/ Papa Flack is upstairs in his room hiding."

"Go upstairs and get Papa Flack." Danny said, walking into the kitchen, Flack in tail.

"Why me?" Kylie asked. "Poor Adam will be stuck down here with all these vultures."

"Kylie! Donnie!" Mrs. Flack had come from the bathroom, and was in the now crowded kitchen squeezing Flack and Kylie at once. "Danny." She said hugging him. "You need to start bringing your mother's pasta if you're gonna keep coming over here."

"Ma." Kylie said. "This is Adam. Adam this is my Mom, Lorene." Mrs. Flack had dark blue eyes, and blonde curly hair. She was short, unlike her husband, and just as clumsy as Kylie.

Mrs. Flack turned and eyed Adam down. "Oh, nice to meet you!" She cheered, bear hugging Adam, squeezing the life from him. "It's been so long since Kylie has brought a man home. Actually she hasn't since she was in high school"

"Ma." Flack said. "Let's not embarrass Kales without the boys around."

"Speaking of boys, sweetie go upstairs and get Daddy." Lorene said. "Adam, please, tell me what do you do?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Kylie promised Adam, and hurried into the den, where Ryan, Liam and Brent were settled. "Hey nephew." Kylie said, leaning down to give Liam a kiss.

"Hi Awntie." Liam said back.

"You excited for the baby to come?"

"Yupp. Dad said if it's a giwrl I g-g-get to pick her n-n-name." Liam stuttered.

"Awesome what are you gonna pick?" Kylie asked giving her brothers each a hug as she listened to Liam speak.

"Karin." Liam said.

"That's a beautiful name." Kylie said. "Listen I'll be right back I'm in charge of retrieving Papa Flack. My date's in the kitchen don't torment him yet, please. I'll introduce you guys when I get back."

"Little Donnie bring a girl?" Ryan asked and Kylie shook her head as she jumped up the stairs.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Daddy." Kylie pushed the door to her parents' bedroom opened and saw her father laying on the bed watching the Mets play the Oriels. He turned off the TV and sat up when she entered the room. Flack was the spitting image of their father. The only difference was the gray hair and the wrinkles Flack Sr. had accustomed over the years.

"Kylie, my favorite daughter." He said, hugging her.

"Your only daughter, Pop." She said.

"I hear you have a boyfriend?" He asked her, motioning her to sit on her bed. She did as she was told.

"He's downstairs." She said.

"Does he know?"

"About the coffee shop? Yes." She said.

"About the alley."

"No." She said clearing her throat. "I like this one. I don't want him to break up with me because of it."

"But you'll tell him?"

"I don't know Dad." Kylie admitted. "You and Don are the only two that know."

"And Moran."

"And Moran." She repeated. "Let's go downstairs?"

"Okay. So who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"His name is Adam Ross. He's a lab tech." Kylie explained, Helping her 65 year-old father stand.

"So I wont have to kill him then?" He asked.

"He'd never hurt a fly, let alone me Daddy." Kylie assured him.

They walked slowly down the steps so that Flack Sr. wouldn't slip and fall and break his other hip. When they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Ryan, Jason, and Brent sat, eyes glued to the TV. Kylie cleared her throat, which made them understand that Papa Flack was present. They immediately turned and said hello.

"Hey Pop." Ryan said.

"Hi Pa." Brent said.

"Hi Dad." Jason said.

"Sons." Flack nodded his head.

"Stay here, I'll bring out Adam." Kylie said walking into the kitchen where Flack and Danny were bothering Natalie and Mrs. Flack. Adam sat in the corner, petrified. "Adam, time to meet the brothers." She said. He stood up and followed Kylie back into the living room.

Jason nodded his head at Adam, and Ryan said nothing. "Jesus Christ." Brent said. "Pop, Kylie brought home a boy…"

"Don Flack Senior." Papa Flack said, extending his hand to the petrified Adam.

Adam reluctantly shook his hand and winced at the death grip Flack had. "A…Adam Ross." Damn it, he stuttered. Adam had rehearsed it so much so he wouldn't stutter, but he did. "Pleased to meet you. You've got yourself a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you son." Flack smiled, happy with what he heard from the young man. "I hear you're younger than my Princess."

"Dad." Kylie groaned.

"Yes sir." Adam said. "I'm 30."

"30." Jason said, raising his eyebrows. Adam turned and looked at him. "Hi Aaron, I'm Jason, Kylie's brother." He shook Adam's hand and observed, as Adam didn't say anything to his mistake. Jason had Lorene's blonde, curly hair, he had inherited brown eyes from her grandfather though, and was also short like Mrs. Flack.

"I'm Brent. Her twin." Brent said he wouldn't shake Adam's hand. He wanted Adam to feel as unwelcome as possible, even though the truth was he was very welcomed, as long as he didn't hurt Kylie. Kylie and Brent looked a lot alike. They had the same eyes and hair as Flack Jr. and Sr. Brent like Don, however got his height from Mr. Flack.

"I'm Ryan." Ryan said, squeezing Adam's hand almost as hard as Flack Sr. did. "Her oldest brother, and probably the one that will do the most damage to you." Ryan was a combination of Flack's mother, and Lorene's father. He had the O'Reilly/Doyle red hair that Lorene had thought she'd never pass on, and green eyes. Flack's mother and Lorene's father were both Irish, which would explain why one of their children was a spitting image of a full blood Irishman.

"Okay." Kylie said. "Save the threats for another time, I think meeting everyone is enough stress on a person for one day."

"Yes." Flack said, walking into the room with Danny following. "It is."

"Son." Flack Sr. said.

"Hey Dad." Flack said. He hadn't called his father that in years; it was always Pa or Pop. He gave his father a hug and turned and hugged the rest of his brothers.

"Hey Danny." Ryan says, shaking hands with Danny.

"Hey Ryan." Danny said. "How you doin' buddy?"

"Good. How's your girlfriend? What's her name? Lindsay?" Ryan asked him.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Danny laughed. "Yet."

"Come on." Kylie whispered to Adam.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." She slipped her hand in his and walked through the den and the living room and reached the kitchen. "You need help Ma?" Kylie asked her mother.

"No sweetie Natty and I have it. Go ahead and take Adam on the tour if you'd like." Lorene let her daughter slide on the kitchen work this visit since it was Adams first time there, and Kylie's first man she'd ever brought home other than when she was in high school.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie and Adam walked out the back door that was attached to the kitchen and entered a playground area where Ryan Junior, Amy, and Liam were playing on the jungle gym. Remy sat on her laptop at the picnic table. She wore hot pink skinny jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was died completely black and had the puffy layers in them. Her wrists had numerous bracelets and on her neck was a pink peace necklace. "Auntie Kylie." She smiled when she noticed Kylie and an unfamiliar man approach.

"Remy!" Kylie said hugging her niece. "This is Adam. Adam this is Ryan's step-daughter, Remy."

"You're her boyfriend?" Remy asked eyeing Adam down. "Gross what are you like four years younger than Auntie Kylie?"

"Two." Adam said.

"Adam's cool." Kylie said. "I just burned some songs for you from his iPod, it's in my purse in the kitchen I'll get it later. We're gonna go to the tree house."

"Gross." Remy said. "I know what that means."

"No you don't." Kylie laughed. "I mean he's never been back there before, not that I'm gonna bang him back there."

"That's what Uncle Don said about that Meghan girl."

"I'm not Uncle Don."

"You got your tongue pierced." Remy noticed. "Let me see." Kylie stuck her tongue out for Remy. "Will you take me to get mine?"

"No your mother would kill me." Kylie said walking away, pulling Adam with her.

"Your family is something else." Adam said as Kylie led him through the woods.

"I know." She said. "Don't listen to Ryan, he wont hurt you. Its Don you have to worry about and you already past him."

"What about your Dad?" Adam asked.

"He isn't too bad. He's just worried you'll hurt me like I've been hurt in the past."

"I wont." Adam said, pulling her close to him. "I won hurt you. I promise." He set his right hand on the small of her back, and his left on her chin, so she was staring into his eyes. "I wont hurt you, okay?"

"I know you wont." She said. "But my Dad has seen me hurt a lot. That's why I don't normally bring guys home. Because most of them never stay."

"I take it you want me to stay then." He smiled. She nodded her head, and kissed him. "Kylie…."

"You don't understand what's happened to me in the past."

"I think I've got an idea." Adam said. "And I wont do it to you. I wont ever hurt you."

_If only he knew_, she thought, as they stood in the woods, him holding her as she started to cry, and he had no idea why, but he held her anyway.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked her. "Baby, why are you sad?"

She sniffled and pulled away from him. "Nothing." She knew Adam didn't believe her. "Look, Adam. I like you, which is why you don't need to know."

"Okay." Adam nodded his head. "But Kylie, its not gonna make me think less of you, okay?"

"No. But it will make me think less of me." She said. She walked a little bit farther knowing Adam would follow. A few seconds later she stood in front of a tree house. To the left was a huge rock. She went and sat on it and looked at the pond in front of her. "I have a son." She said.

"What?" Adam asked. He sat next to her on the rock and waited for her to speak, shocked of what he just heard.

"I don't know his name…" She started. "Or even… where he is… I just know he's probably about 13 or 14."

"What happened?" Adam asked, knowing she wouldn't continue unless he told her to.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did Kylie take Aaron?" Jason asked out loud. It wasn't directed to anyone in particular, he was just curious."

"Adam." Flack said. "And she took him back in the woods to see the tree house."

"More like do it in the tree house." Brent laughed.

"Come on dude." Danny said. "You know she aint like that."

"Messer's right." Flack said. "They'll be back in a few minutes."

"They better be." Flack Sr. said. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Buck." Mrs. Flack said setting a kiss to her husband's cheek. "Donnie set the table for me please?"

"Sure thing Ma." Flack said standing up. "Inside or out?"

"Let's do outside its nice out." Sr. said. "I'll help you, son." Flack Sr. jumped up and walked to the kitchen with Flack Jr.

"Any girls in your life Donnie?" Flack's father asked him as the grabbed the plates and napkins.

"Yeah." Don smiled. "There's this one girl. Her name is Carmen. She is a teacher. I met her at Ray's. Dad she is so beautiful."

"Have you asked her out?"

Flack shook his head no as he set the plates down. His dad followed him with the napkins. "I wish I could, but she… she would never go for a guy like me."

"You don't know unless you try." He said, and then looked at his son.

"Kylie got her tongue pierced." Flack said, trying to change the subject.

"I noticed." Flack Sr. sighed. "What are we gonna do with that girl?"

"You aren't mad?"

"She is her own person. She is gonna do what she is gonna do." He said. "I'm more curious about this Adam character. She doesn't normally go for guys like him."

"He's a good guy. Not like the other rich fucks." Don said. "He'd never hurt her. He knows if he does, I'll be here to personally bury him myself, and with Messer's help no one will ever find his body."

"Alright. Just make sure. She hasn't been the same since…"

"I know Dad. And this whole hostage thing wasn't a good add on ether."

"She's a strong girl though. She's a Flack." Jr. nodded his head, but didn't say anything. "You know why we named you junior?" He finally asked.

"I never did get that. I'm not your first."

"You're the first that looked exactly like me. Look at Ryan and Jason. Ryan…I don't even know where he came from. Full blood Irish he looks like. Mommy wanted to name him Junior, and I told her no. Not until we get a dark haired blue eyed baby. And you know what, I'm glad we waited, because, I know I never told you, I'm proud of you. I love you son. And I may not be glad that you followed my footsteps, but I'm proud of you for what you do, and for how you treat your family and friends. You're not a boy anymore Donnie. You've proved that, and you turned out better than I ever will."

"Thanks Pop." Flack said, and hugged his Dad.

"I know when you were a kid I did some bad things to your mother and to you boys, but I am so sorry for that. I will never do it again, and don't you ever do it, okay? You're better than me."

"Wow." Flack said. "Dad, you haven't said you loved me since I was six. And you've never told me you were proud of me."

"I know, and I realized that I do all the time with Brent and Jason and Ryan. I do love you, and I am proud of you. Its just hard to say it sometimes."

"Hey guys." Kylie came up hand in hand with Adam. "Dinner ready?"

"Almost. You're mother's in the kitchen." Mr. Flack said. "Kales, why don't you go help her out while Don and I talk with Adam." Kylie nodded her head and walked into the kitchen while Adam sighed, took a deep breath and tried to remember the things Flack had told him to do.

"So you like my baby." Mr. Flack said.

"Yes sir, I do." Adam said, sitting don across from Don and his father. They were a spitting image of each other, even the gray hair. Flack didn't have as much gray hair as his father, but they still looked so similar. The only difference was the length of their hair. Flack's was short, while his father's was long. He reminds Adam of what Flack looked like when Aiden was around. It was the same length Flack's used to be.

"Flack and I know people." Mr. Flack said, knowing everyone called him Flack other than his family. "You hurt her and we'll hurt you."

"Sir, you don't have to worry about that. I would never intentionally hurt Kylie. She's the best thing that's happened to me so far. I've got a messed up past. And I'm not here to turn her life into anything worse. I promise you that no one is going to get hurt here."

"I said that to my father-in-law once." Flack Sr. said. "And it turned out to be a lie. I've hurt Lorene thousands of times, and I can't say I'm happy about it, but I've done it. I've scared her by coming home late and not calling, I almost cheated on her. Kid, I've told her I wanted a divorce and I wanted her out of my house. I made her bare five children just so I could have on little girl, Kylie. Kylie isn't just my youngest; she's my only girl. So you hurt her and you're gonna pay. Now I'm not saying you wont hurt her. I'm just saying if she comes hoe and cries to me that you slept with someone else you're a dead man. I'm not saying every time you hurt her, but don't do what I did. Don't you think of cheating on her, because she's gonna be the only thing good that ever happened in your life you got that?"

"Got it sir." Adam said, petrified of Mr. Flack.

"Pop, Adam and Kylie aren't getting married. They've only been dating a short time. Don't sit here and push the guy away now."

"I wish there weren't any guys to push away, but there are Donnie." Flack said back.

"Don't listen to him." Flack said to Adam. "He's just excited because he's never given this talk before. Nat was a bit different. Same with Anna."

"If they were men I'd of given them this talk." Flack said in defense.

"Sure Dad." Don said. "Listen Adam, don't worry about this 'don't hurt my daughter' shit, and just be careful. We love her."

"I know you do." Adam said. "I can see it on your faces. You guys are a big family and you all love each other."

"Adam." Kylie called. Adam turned and saw Kylie hanging her head out of the door, a huge smile on her face. It made him smile because just a few minutes ago she had been so sad. "Come here." She laughed. She motioned for him.

He turned to look at the two Flacks who both nodded he could go. "Nice talking with you sir." Adam said, shaking Mr. Flack's hand. He turned and walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Liam and Kylie who were sitting down, coloring.

"Liam this is Adam." Kylie smiled. She pulled out a chair for Adam who sat down.

"Hey buddy." Adam said.

"Hi." Liam said, looking up from his drawing. "Are yew..." Liam started. "Gonna be my uncle?"

"No." Kylie said. "Adam and I are friends."

"That's what Daddy said… now Natawie is my Mom."

"Let me tell you a secret Liam." Kylie said. "You're Daddy is a horn dog."

"I know." Liam smiled. "One day I will be like him."

"Lets hope not." Kylie laughed.

"Adam, you are quiet." Liam said.

"I know I am." Adam laughed.

"Dinner is ready." Lorene called. Kylie stood up and pushed her chair in.

"We'll finish it later, okay?" Kylie asked Liam.

"Okay." Liam said, and cleaned up his artwork.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had fun." Adam said, climbing into the car.

"Good." Flack said, pulling out of the driveway. It was now 10 at night and they had just left the Flacks'.

"They loved you." Danny laughed.

"Thank God." Adam said. "I thought Brent was gonna kill me."

"Nah." Flack laughed. "Pop might, but that's it."

"I saw you two alone. Did you guys get into another fight?"

Flack cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road. "He told me he loved me and he was proud of me." He started. "And he told me I'm a much better cop than he could ever be. He told me never to do what he did to Mommy."

"Don…" Kylie said.

"He's changed Kylie. He's changed so much. He's back on the wagon finally."

"Good." Kylie said.

"Yeah and then he harassed Adam." Flack smiled.

"God I thought I was going to die before I left." Adam let out a breath.

"Ryan was mean." Kylie said. "What was up his ass?"

"Anna's pregnant again." Flack said before his phone rang. "Kylie answer that." He nodded at his phone that was sitting in the console.

"Don Flack's phone Kylie Flack speaking." She said. "Oh hey Mac… yeah we're with Danny and Adam too… great… okay we'll be there as son as we can we're in Queens right now." She hung up the phone and turned to Adam and Danny. "DNA on our Marine's nails got a hit in CODIS,"

"So we all have to go to the lab ASAP." Adam concluded, Kylie nodding her head.

"Hold on tight." Flack sighed, as he pressed the gas pedal a little harder.


	10. Cold Cases Gone Warm

**_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!! I think you all are in for some big shockers in this chapter and the beginning of the next, and I promise that by Chapter 12 I'm going to try to reveal the killer!! Hopefully. Maybe by the end of the next chapter but I really want to wrap up the case. Anyways reviews are nice!! I want to know what you think about the view of Kylie's son. Thankksss guys you are all the bestt!_**

**_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Kylie, Flack, Adam and Messer were the last to arrive at the lab, but Mac didn't share the information Abby had given him until they were there.

"The DNA from under the Marine's nails were matched to an unsolved mugging case about 13 years ago." Mac said. "I pulled the files to find out what we could be dealing with. Kylie. I think you should look at this." He handled the file over and she opened it, seeing her name printed at the top. Her name in bold capital letters, and a list of the evidence Moran had collected. A hair that belonged to the mugger and semen from when he raped her, When Don had told her that Moran was locked up for tampering with evidence, her heart had given up on finder her raper. She knew that even if she did find him, he wouldn't be convicted. His lawyer, if he had a good enough one would say that Moran was a dirty cop (Which was a lie), and then this man would be set free.

"Are you sure?" She asked, slamming the file shut, and closing her eyes. She let out a deep breath before Abby replied.

"I ran it four times." Abby said. "Its him."

She stood up, knocking her chair over, and left the room, and no one spoke. "What happened?" Gibbs asked. "What the hell is going on? Is that DNA hers?"

"No." Flack said, clenching his jaw. "It's not is it Mac? It's him. That bastard."

"What's going on?" DiNozzo asked.

"You want me to say or you got it Flack?" Adam asked.

"She told you?" Flack asked. "She told you… today?"

"Yeah." Adam whispered.

"We're gonna find this guy." Mac said.

"Damn right we are." Flack yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"I need to know if I have to take Kylie off the case, Flack." Mac said. "What happened?"

"She…" Flack sat down, and for the first time Danny was petrified of Flack. The look of sheer anger flushed his face a bright red, and caused his veins to pop in his neck. No one, not even Mac had seen him this frustrated. Abby had once and that was over a girl a few years back. She had never been scared of him, not even that day, but this anger was something that she knew he would lash out on, and could possibly kill someone. "13 years ago she was walking home from a friends house. She had gone over there to study for the exam to become a cop, and she… I guess she didn't see her attacker. She took an alley for a shortcut and he came from behind and he… he stole her money and he beat her and he raped her. And then she had his child."

"Oh my God." Stella said, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"There were three people that knew before today. Officer Moran, my father and myself. We told my brothers and my mom that she got drunk and had a one-night stand and didn't know who the father was. My Dad talked my Mom into letting Kylie put the baby up for adoption, and Kylie wanted to have an abortion but my mom… she wouldn't have it."

"But Kylie was 20… couldn't she make her own decisions?" Gibbs asked. "I always thought she put the baby up because she wasn't ready for a family… Flack, I told her I would help her take care of him."

"You didn't know." Flack said, "And neither did my mom. Which is why she said that if she got an abortion she would never speak to Kylie again. Jason said the same."

"I'm taking her off the case." Mac said. "We can't afford her feelings to get caught up. I don't want her killing anyone."

"Give her a chance Mac." Flack said. "We need her on this case. She's the smartest one we've got other than you."

"I'm not going to take the chance." Mac said.

"I don't blame you." Gibbs said. "It's the best idea, because Kylie can't handle this."

"She's stronger than you think." Danny said in defense for Kylie.

"No woman can handle meeting her raper." Stella said. "Don't put your sister through this, Don." Stella said, looking him in the eye. "She's already been through it once. Don't you think that's enough?"

"I'm going to pull her file and see if I can find where her son is now." Mac explained.

"She's been through so much." Flack said. "How do I tell her that she has to meet her molester, _and_ her unwanted child?"

"You tell her that we're going to track down her biological son and by doing so we'll catch a felon. You tell her she doesn't have to meet them or tell them who she is, and you tell her that 13 years ago she did the best she could to survive, and she made the right choice. You got that? "Mac asked. "And when she cries you hold her and let her cry. Let her get it all out." Flack nodded his head and looked down at the floor.

"I'll go find her." Adam offered, standing up. He was stopped by Flack's hand hitting him lightly in the gut.

"Thanks Adam." Flack said. Adam said nothing, but just nodded as he left the room that everyone had gathered at first in excitement to be one step closer at finding a murderer. Now they all sat in quiet, afraid of what to think. How to react, or why they couldn't move. Something had just happened to sure it was a new member of the group, but it still happened to a family member.

Stella felt angry for Flack and knew how tough it was on him just as tough as it was for Kylie. Mac knew Kylie was tough enough to handle this, but it didn't mean she wouldn't have a hard time. Lindsay only knew Kylie for a few short days but they had become so close. She knew hat Kylie was hurting and hated the fact she couldn't do anything. Danny felt as though it was his fault for not ever taking in the fact she had gotten pregnant and why. It never crossed his mind she was pregnant because of a raping. Hawkes didn't know what to think, but he knew that this case was an emotional one for everyone. And Adam. He couldn't bear to watch Kylie in so much pain.

Abby wanted to crawl in the same hole Kylie was crawled under and die together. DiNozzo wanted to kill the bastard that hurt Kylie, and Gibbs. He thought it was partially his fault for not trying to catch this guy before. HE was mad Kylie never told him what really happened.

"We're going to bring in two of our other agents." Gibbs broke the silence "We need all the help we can get on this one and Ziva and McGee are very well trained."

"Okay." Mac agreed. "I'll have Sinclair fly them in."

"Thank you." Gibbs said. "Tony call Shepard and tell her we'll be flying them in, and tell her Kylie's been involved in the case and we need help clearing her."

"Boss that's a lie though. Kylie isn't a suspect." DiNozzo said.

"The director doesn't need to know that." Gibbs said.

"Why do you feel the need to lie?" Stella asked. "I'm sure the director will understand if you told her the truth." She was enraged with how Gibbs handled things. It wasn't the first time that he broke protocol, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. "You can get your license taken away for that."

"Shepard wont ever take my license away." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo go."

"No." Mac said. "DiNozzo don't lie." He tried his best to back Stella up, but knew DiNozzo would still lie.

"Sure thing, Mac." Tony nodded his head and left. "Flack, I'm sure you'd like to come with me to assure Stella I'm telling Director Shepard the truth."

"Sure thing." Flack nodded his head, before shooting Stella a sympathetic look.

"Stella I want you go to the adoption agency and see if you can find Kylie's kid. Abby if you don't mind find Adam and you to get to work on running the DNA through the system see if the kid is in the system. Hawkes go downstairs with Sid and see if he's found anything else to help us." Mac ordered everyone left except Gibbs when he sighed and plopped down into a chair for the first time.

"Director's flying them in right now Boss." Tony replied walking back into the conference room. "Flack is having them clear the rooftop right now."

"Okay." Mac said. "Gibbs don't do something like that in front of Stella again. You know how she is when it comes to the rules. The only reason I haven't said anything yet is because it's your ass that's going to get fired if we get caught."

"It's how I do things, and if you don't appreciate it, then NCIS will take over."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying watch your back with Stella. She isn't scared to write you up." He said, standing back up and leaving the room.

"When McGee gets here, have him and Abs set up his laptop. We're going to run a background check on Corporal Denis. He's been hiding something. I don't want you to tell Mac or anybody. Not even Kylie."

"Sure." DiNozzo nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"Yeah." Gibbs asked. "Because we tell them and Sinclair fires them. Shepard won't fire me. She's scared of me." He explained.

"I can't believe this happened to Kylie and she never told anyone." DiNozzo said, still shocked. "I'm her best friend and she never told me what happened."

"She was embarrassed. She probably thought people would think less of her as a cop if she was raped and couldn't fight her attacker off. Gibbs explained. "I just want to catch him." Gibbs sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Both of them sat in silence as they waited for their colleagues to join them in New York.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Shut up!" He screamed at her, gagging her with one of his gloves. She had finally stopped screaming, but she wouldn't give up. She started to kick at him as he pinned her down. Some how she managed a kick to his privates as he pulled out of her. He groaned and rolled into fetal position on the ground. She didn't think twice and turned his own gun on him. She pulled the trigger but the gun didn't go off._

_"It's locked." He laughed and stood up to grab her, but it was too late she had already started to run out of the alley._

"Kylie!" Adam shook her from her sleep. She shot up and let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You were screaming in your sleep."

She nodded and wiped away her bangs from her face. "I had a nightmare." She sighed. "About him."

"Did you get a look at his face?" He asked her.

"He had a mask on." She said pulling the covers back up and lying down again.

"Kylie…" Adam said, setting his hand on her back, and rubbing it.

"Don't touch me." She said, pulling away from his hand. She realized what she had just done and turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She said and turned to face him. He watched a tear fall down her face. "I just never thought this day would come back to haunt me." She placed her head on his lap and looked up at him. He ran his hand through her hair and refused to take his eyes off her.

"It's going to be okay. It'll all work out." He said to her.

"Adam." She sighed. "You don't think any less of me do you?" She asked.

"No, of course not."

"Good." She sighed. "Sorry to wake you."

"I'm a light sleeper." He admitted. "Every time I sleep with you, you wake me up with your nonsense jibber jabber in your sleep. Last night you were talking about chocolate chip cookies. And how you had to deliver them somewhere on time."

"Oh." She laughed. "I had a dream it was Liam's birthday and that I had to bake a thousand chocolate chip cookies for his party."

"Yeah, I heard." He said, laughing at her.

"I can't help it. I'm my father's child."

"Does Flack talk in his sleep too?"

"I don't know!" She squealed smacking him with a pillow.

"Ouch." He laughed grabbing the pillows. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm." She said. "You smell good."

"Thanks… I think." He said kissing her once again.

"You are welcome." She smiled. She let out a yawn and set her head on his bare chest, taking in his scent once more before falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had tossed and turned all night and Adam had been up all night watching her. He had given up at 6 in the morning and took a nice long warm shower. When he got out, she was still tossing and turning so he decided to cook her breakfast.

When she woke up, she smelled the bacon and knew Adam had cooked. She let out a yawn and then climbed out of his bed, greeted by Hawkes and Adam. "Sleep well?" Hawkes asked.

"No." She mumbled, and sat across from him. Adam set a plate in front of her and she tried to eat it, but couldn't. "How bout you?"

"Probably better than you and Adam." Hawkes said.

"Yeah, how long have you been up for?" Kylie asked Adam.

"I never went back to bed." He explained, sitting down.

"Oh." She said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Adam said. "You okay?"

"No." She laughed. "I'm freakin' out right now. Like okay… so what happens? Mac finds this kid. And then what? He asks for me. And I meet him and I see this… this demand child and I hate him when he never did anything to me. I hate my own son. I despise a 13 year old boy because his father is a… disgusting felon."

She set her head on the table and closed her eyes and then her cell phone rang. "Flack." She spoke. "Yeah…no… really…okay…that's really great but then your telling me that its not…alright we'll be in as soon as we can…yeah bye." She hung up the phone and turned to face Adam and Hawkes.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked

"That was Gibbs." She sighed. "They found my son, and there's some….good news."

"Which is?" Hawkes asked.

"His name is Turner Kyle Bennett. His parents have some money and are high but anyway…apparently the DNA came back from the comparison of mine, his, and the murderer of Denis. He's not the father."

"That's great." Hawkes and Adam said together.

"His father is…." Kylie couldn't bring herself to say his name. She felt so stupid for not ever thinking he could be the father. She was so adamant in thinking it was the man who raped her in the alley she never took a second to consider the other possibilities.


	11. A Phone Call can Make or Break it

**_Hey guys thanks for the vote. Here were the tallies: Gibbs at 7, Hawes was tied at 14 with someone not mention in the story, Danny Messer at 28 and DiNozzo at 35. So you should read to find out!! They were all great choices and I was really considering Gibbs to be the father but I thought he wouldnt bring a comedy to the story as ... does. So read and review pleaseee!! And I'm going to have another poll up soon about a series for Kylie and Adam so please vote on that! Depending on the votes I may mke a series but YOU have o vote so I know what you guys think about it! If a majority of you vote no then im not gonna do it, so VOTE!! PLEASE and thanks for all the reviews!! They all rocked._**

_"He's not the father..."_

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Turner Bennett sat in the conference room with Mac Taylor when Abby had walked in with the DNA results. She quietly handed them to Mac and then stared at the young man. He looked exactly like Kylie. Same eyes, same nose, same smile.

"What are you lookin' at?" He snapped at her.

Abby set her hands on her hips and was about to say something rude when Mac stopped her.

"You know what I've got in my hands, son?" Mac asked him.

"I'm not your son." Turner said.

"I know that." He said. "And I now who's son you are." He opened the file and read the results. "Abs, you're sure?"

"DNA doesn't lie detective." Abby said, not taking her eye off Turner Bennett.

"Why am I here?" Turner asked. "You found my real mom?" He asked.

"We did." Mac said. "And we thought you could help us to find your real father but we were wrong. We already know who he is."

"Who is he? Who are my biological parents?" He asked. "Are they here?"

"They will be." Mac said. "But I'm not sure that your parents will want you to meet them. You see we found you because we thought your biological father was a criminal. Turns out we were wrong. Your biological parents thought you were…"

"My mom was raped?" He asked. "And she thought that I was the outcome of it? But really I wasn't. I was a one night stand?" He asked.

"Something like that." Abby said. "I'm going to kill him!" She squealed.

"Boss." Danny Messer stuck his head in. "The copter's here."

"Okay." Mac said. "Abby stay with Turner until Kylie gets here."

"Kylie? Is that my mom?" Turner asked, wide eyed.

"Yes." Abby said, sitting across from Turner. "I'm Abby your mom's friend."

"What's she like?"

"Well… you look just like here." Abby said. "She's smart, and funny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's the father then?" Adam asked Kylie.

She turned away from Adam. She couldn't look him in the eye. Then she looked at Hawkes. She started to play with the string from her sweatshirt before opening her mouth to speak.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Tony?" Adam laughed. "You and Tony."

"Yeah…" She said. "It was a stupid thing we did and we agreed it wouldn't happen again. We were kids. Just 18. But then it happened again when we were 20. And then it happened a few more times." She said before she started to cry.

"Let's go to the lab and work this out." Hawkes said, knowing that a fight was about to breakout.

"I'll sit in the back." Adam said, standing up. "Kylie can sit in the front with you." He looked at Hawkes but refused to look at Kylie. She didn't blame him. She felt horrible for everything she had done in the past 15 years, and sleeping with a lot of men was one of them. Having a child was on the list as well, but she felt even worse now knowing it wasn't a rape child…if that's what they called it. She felt horrible for putting a baby up that she was supposed to love, and somehow without knowing him she _did_ love him. She wondered what he looked like, and how he acted, or even if when she met him he could forgive her.

She couldn't bear the thought of another person hater her like Adam was right now. She couldn't bear the thought of explaining to DiNozzo, or to any of her family members. It was hard enough having to live with the guilt of putting a child up for adoption. Her mom… oh she hadn't even thought of what her mom would do when she found out this whole thing was a lie. A bad horrible big lie.

She had been lost in thought when her phone rang once more. "Flack." She said into her cell, only this time there was no emotion behind it. Her emotion had been drained out after Adam made it clear he wasn't willing to talk to her for a while. Well, she hoped it would be just for a little while.

"Hi Dad…" She sighed. "Yeah I figured he would tell you….well yeah there's a bright side…I don't know….yeah…love you too." She said slamming the phone shut and throwing it across the seat of the car.

"You okay?" Hawkes asked. When she didn't reply Adam decided to pitch in.

"Kales…" He said.

"Don't call me that." She said.

"Why not?"

"I only let people I like call me that." She mumbled, before stepping out of the now parked car. She huffed up the garage stairs knowing they would take the elevator.

She beat them into the lab and was embraced in a hug with Flack. "I'm sorry that I told Dad." He said. "But I felt he had to know."

"I know." She said. "He called me."

"Kylie, you left your phone." Adam said stepping off the elevator.

"Great." She mumbled., and walked away ignoring Adam.

"What happened?" Flack asked as he took his sister's cell phone from Adam.

"I got kind of mad at her and now she's ignoring me." Adam explained.

"Jesus Christ Adam you have a lot to learn about women." Flack sighed. "I'll help you fix your mess this time but you really need to learn."

"I know." Hawkes said, joining the conversation. "He's so stupid sometimes for such a smart lab rat."

"Forgive me for never having a girlfriend." Adam said.

"_Never_?" Flack asked.

"Well I've had a lot just never past a few weeks." He said, blushing.

"Okay well rule number one." Hawkes started. "She's always right."

"There's not even enough time to explain the rules of women, Hawkes." Flack joked.

"I'm doomed." Adam said smacking his hand to his forehead.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Tony said. She couldn't look him in the eye. He had pulled her into an empty closet so they could talk.

"If Adam finds us in here he'll be even more upset than he is now." She said.

"We're just talking." He said. "About the fact we have a 13 year old son together. It never crossed your mind he could have been mine?"

"Well Tony!" She said raising her voice as a defense tactic. "Why don't you get raped and then find out your pregnant and see if you think clearly!"

"Shhh. You don't need to yell."

"I do! Because it's not fair. It's not fair that all this is happening. I was supposed to have this kid and give it up and then forget about it and now… its all coming back to bite me in the ass! You know what Tony this is your fault too. Maybe if you just kept your stupid dick in your pants. Or maybe if you would have been just a little bit sober to remember the fact you weren't wearing a condom!"

"Well you should have felt it." He said, shocked that she was going to start a fight.

"I would have if you didn't slip me four shots of vodka within twenty minutes. I told you not to let me drink anything. That was your job that night was to make sure that I didn't drink anything, and you didn't even do that! You slipped me four shots and once I had four there was no stopping! And no, don't say I should have felt it. It's your fucking body part, not mine! You should have just done it automatically. I never ever had to remind you to put one on before you always knew too, so don't sit here and turn this around on me!"

"Kylie…" DiNozzo sighed. "Seriously. I don't want to fight. I want to talk about what we are going to do next."

"I'm not taking that boy away from his family." She said. "Its not fair to them. Think if every biological parent put their kid up for adoption and then a few years later decided they wanted them back. Its best for everyone that he stays with them."

"What if I want him?"

"Oh please Tony you can barely keep a gold fish alive how do you think you're going to be able to take care of a child?"

"Your child, Kylie. You know the one your supposed to do anything in order to protect."

"I am protecting him." She said. "It's better he stays with the Bennetts. Now in five years if he still wants me in his life then he can come and find me. I'm not going to tear him apart from the people he's been with all his life."

She turned and opened the closet door to see Danny and Flack pressed up against it. "You guys are so immature." She snapped before heading to the conference room to see Turner.

She sat across from him and for a second stared at him. "Yo lady." He finally said. "You gonna introduce yourself or what?"

"Wow. You have got the Flack mouth for sure." She said for a second.

"And you are?"

"Kylie Flack." She said.

"My mother?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be why we've got the same hair color and eyes an the same ugly nose." She said returning the wit he had tried to give her a few moments earlier. "Definitely the DiNozzo brain." She sighed.

"Who's DiNozzo?" He asked her.

"Your father." She said. "Listen I'm sorry that Dt. Taylor drug you in here. He shouldn't have."

"But I'm glad I met you." He said.  
"And I'm sorry I put you up for adoption. But you have a wonderful life and I'm happy that you grew up being loved by two parents."

"It's okay. Taylor told me you thought I was because of your rape."

"Yeah.." She said.

"I know you wont take me now, and I don't really want you to. I love my parents now, but am I still allowed to see you? I'd like to get to know you and that DiNozzo guy."

"We have to discuss it with your parents." Kylie said. "But I would like to get to know you too."

"Do I have any other brothers and sisters? Or uncles and cousins and all of that?"

"No brothers or sisters." Kylie said. "But relatives are a different long story."

"Really?" He asked.

"You have four uncles and two of them are married. You have if you count steps four cousins and one on the way. That's just my side. You would have to talk to DiNozzo I don't know his story."

"Wow." He smiled. "I wish it was like that in my family. Mom has a brother and he's gay and they don't want kids. And Dad doesn't have any siblings. They want to adopt again soon but who knows."

"Turner." A woman said. Kylie turned to see both a woman and man, whom she assumed were the Bennetts.

"This is my biological mom." Turner gleamed. "Her name is Kylie Flack."

"Nice to meet you." Kylie offered.

"No." the woman said. "You can't steal our son away from us. I'm taking your badge from you I can do that you know?"

"Mrs. Bennett I have no intention of taking Turner form you." Kylie said. "He's your son, and I'm just here because here was a mix up. Please, believe me when I say I'd never take Turner from the two best things that have ever happened to him."

"I can't believe you." She cried. "It happened before…"

"Mrs. Bennett. Lets talk about this away from Turner." DiNozzo stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo. Turner's biological father."

"Okay." Mrs. Bennett said. "We should speak in private."

"I'll take Turner." Abby smiled.

The Bennetts sat across from Tony and Kylie. "You can't do this to us. You can't take Turner from us." Mrs. Bennett said as Mr. Bennett set his hand around her shoulder and squeezed it supportively.

"Mrs. Bennett I know how you are feeling and I wouldn't never take him away from you. He is your son. He's both of our sons actually. And I promised that I would do anything I had to protect him. I promise you that the best thing for Turner is to stay with you, and as much as it hurts me I'll never take him from you. I just… he told me he didn't want me to take him from you but he would like to be able to spend some time with me. I told him I would think about it and talk to you."

"Of course." Mr. Bennett said. "Because of you we have him. You guys are more than welcome to take him every once and a while."

"Matthew" Mrs. Bennett spoke.

"I assume that you two have been together even after Turner?" Mr. Bennett asked, ignoring his wife.

"No." Kylie said. "I…I was raped before Turner was born and I just figured Turner was the result."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Flack."

"Please. Just Kylie." She said. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work but Agent DiNozzo can talk to you some more." She stood up and shook hands with both Bennetts before leaving the conference room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She thought she knew where she was going. She had intended on going to Mac's office but found herself in what she called Adam's Comfy Zone. The trace lab was really there for everyone but she had observed in what little time she had there that he controlled who was allowed to work in there.

It was no surprise when she found he was busy on the computer, iPod in his ears. She snuck up behind him and pulled one bud out of his ear and stuck it in her own ear. He turned and faced her.

"George Dunkley." He smiled.

"Who?" She asked, kissing his chin, and setting her head under it. He wrapped his arm around her and continued.

"We had DNA but no name, so I figured we could run substances in the database. George Dunkley is a gardener in central park, and baby, there was trace of Lotus, Hasu and Momo flowers under your finger nails 13 years ago and pollen in Marine Denis' pockets also belong to three types of flower. So this guy had to be a gardener. I went and looked up the list of names that have been working in central park for at least 13 years, a lot popped up. But I narrowed it down to five that have been working with flowers. Then two with blonde hair and brown eyes like the DNA suggests. George Dunkley has been working with the Japanese flower garden since he started working there and Matt Jefferson only worked there for a while until George filed a complaint."

"George Dunkley is our guy." She smiled. "You…"

She turned and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Are." She kissed his nose. "My hero. I'm sorry about this morning. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. But I guess we'll have to talk later because I have to go arrest this guy."

"No you don't." Mac said. "You're staying. Flack is taking Gibbs and DiNozzo and they will be back. Now, if you like you can watch the interrogation but you can't be involved."

"Fine." Kylie said.

"I'm sorry too." Adam said when Mac left the room.

"I met him, and his parents and I decided it could be okay if Tony and I could hang out with him every once in a while." She explained. "But Adam, we should talk too yah know? I mean…" She didn't know what she meant.

"Well, do you have anymore secrets I should know about?" Adam asked her.

"I don't think so." She said. "Well… I mean I guess I should tell you that starting tomorrow I'm going to a shrink."

"A shrink?" He repeated.

"Yeah because I need to talk to someone, as Donnie and my father would say." She placed air quotes around the words talk and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need to talk to someone?"

"I've had a lot go on in my past. So they're right. The least I can do is just go to a few sessions and see if it helps. I might be prescribed anti-depressants if she thinks I'm crazy who knows."

"You are crazy." Adam said. "But a good crazy. A crazy that keeps everyone around you wide awake."

"Nice cover." She smiled. "Se we're good again?"

"Again." He laughed. "When you as again to it, it makes us seem like all we do is fight. We haven't even been together that long."

"Well sorry." She smiled. "But you just seem to have caught me on a bad month."

"Oh God…" He sighed. "They come in months?"

"Some of them." She laughed at Adam's joke, and entwined her hands with his.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She never thought the day would come where she would meet her raper. She never thought the day would even come where she met her son. It seemed now that anything and everything was possible for her. It seemed like even though these bad events were happening they had some good to them. She had always wondered what it would be like to meet him, one of the people that brought her pain in her life.

She stood in the interrogation room as Mac sat in the room along side Detective Angell, a woman who apparently was almost as good at her job as Flack was. "Mr. Dunkley, what where you doing in that alley way 13 years ago?" Angell asked the man.

"Mr. Dunkley!" Kylie seemed outraged. "People become molesters and murders and they get to be called Mr.!"

"Calm down Kales." Flack said, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down?" She laughed. "Don how can I calm down when this guy has been walking around for 13 years like he owns the God damned earth."

"Kales." Flack sighed.

"Don't say it Don. Don't say that he's gonna finally get what he deserves and the system pulled through because the system didn't pull through. The only reason we got him, or I should say the only reason _Adam_ found a way to catch him was because he wanted to contribute to help making me happy again."

"Kylie, lets just take it one step at a time." Flack said. "We're going to get him for the murder of Marine Denis, and if we can we'll add on with your case. But first we have to provide more evidence to a judge for a DNA sample than just flowers."

"Okay, I'll go back to the lab and Lindsay and I will sit down and go through everything again. Make sure Sid didn't find anything else, and we'll see what we missed."

"Okay I'll tell Mac where you went." Flack said. "Bye."

"Bye" she said, kissing his cheek. She never realized how a phone call could change your world. On phone call could make your life time or break it, and it seemed that this one was about to open a lot of locked doors. Some would be bad, and some good.


	12. nightmares

**Sorry its been almost like two weeks or however long, but i've had alot of drama going on and stupid stuff and boys and blah blah so heres chapter 12! And I'd like to say that I wrote this chapter and they fall in love so quickly because I honestly dont believe in love. So I'm writing what I wish could really happen but wont**

Falling in love was something she wasn't good at. She was terrible at it, and it seemed like it was getting easier and easier to do when he was around. He had comforted her when she told him all of her secrets. He held her when she cried, and he was always willing to do absolutely anything for her. He made her feel like a princess, and in his eyes she was. She never thought that she would say it; she was planning on running when she started to feel it. This wasn't like her, to get this emotionally involved with a guy, but it was happening and she had no clue what to do about it.

He was there for her last week when Mac put George Dunkley in jail for the murder of Marine Denis, and the mugging of herself. He held her as she re-called the terrible memories on the stand the night before, and he never once complained about the memories that were stirring up for him self as he comforted her. They had been dating for a month and he had to admit it was the best month of his life. She had been seeing a shrink and ever since then she had been sleeping better. She still tossed and turned but the psychiatrist had prescribed her Rozerem and it helped.

They had been sitting on the couch watching a re-run of Law and Order. She never thought that she'd say it but it just happened. She didn't understand how she could love him after just a few weeks of knowing each other, but the truth is it was happening.

"I don't get how you can watch this stuff." He chirped after a few moments of silence through a commercial. She was lying on his chest and she had almost fallen asleep, but jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Because." She said simply. "I just can."

"Okay." He sighed, running his hand through her hair.

"I love…." She stopped for a second and then spoke again. "When you play with my hair like that."

"And I love playing with your hair." He smiled. She couldn't see it but she knew he was.

"Mmm…" She said closing her eyes again.

"You do that a lot." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You go 'Mmm' and then you close your eyes and smile." He had stopped running his hand through her hair at this point, and she lightly picked it up and set it on her head again.

"I don't know it's just a habit." She said. She had fallen asleep after a few minutes of Adam running his hands through her hair. He watched her sleep for a while and then finally dare to wake her up so they could sleep in her bed. She made her way to her room and pulled back the covers while Adam used the bathroom.

When he came back she looked at him climb into what was now known as his side of the bed. "Adam." She said simply. He turned and looked at her. "You can talk to me." She said to him.

"My Dad wasn't my sister's real dad." He blurted out. "My mom told him after they found out Steven had Autism. She figured they could get child support money for him so we'd stay on our feet. And we would have if my dad didn't get piss drunk every night." He closed his eyes for a second and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"My Dad used to molest Emma… and he'd beat me when I tried to stop him. He'd beat me when I helped her out with her chores too. Like when I did the laundry for her one day. The night before he broke her arm and she had taken so much pain pills she passed out. So I did the laundry for her and he caught me."

Kylie pulled the covers up over her, but never took her eyes off Adam, listening as he recalled his horrible childhood. "He called me a faggot, and told me if I wanted to be a girl he'd show me what a girl was, and he burned me with the iron my mom had been using. He just set it on my skin and left it there. I couldn't get away from it. I squirmed but I couldn't get away."

"Is that what the scar is on your back?" She asked. She noticed the scar but never asked him what it was or how he got it. She had figured it had something to do with his father; he had scars all over his body from him.

All he did was nod his head, and blink so that he could stop his tears from coming. It was almost as if he could feel the pain all over again. Feel the heat from the iron sting his back as he yelped in pain. He never truly forgave his mom for just watching. He loved her still and to him that was enough. He didn't think he owed it to her to forgive her apologies. He couldn't accept them, not when he knew she did nothing to try and stop his father from beating on her son. She just watched as he pleaded for her to help him.

He was so busy in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Kylie had set his head in her lap. He was crying and she was pushing his hair back as he wiped his tears. "Oh God, Kylie." He managed to say. "The things he did to us."

"Shhh." She said, rocking him. "Your safe now. He's dead, he can't hurt you."

"I know." He said. "I just still have nightmares sometimes."

"I know you do." She said. She had no idea what else to say because she knew she couldn't say she was sorry. Things like that just made it worse.

"I'm sorry." He said, finally sitting up. "I'm embarrassing myself."

"No your not." She said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I haven't cried like that in years, and t was because of him then too."

"Adam, it's fine. I don't mind. Now you need to get some rest, okay? Good night." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She then crawled under the covers and waited until she was sure he had been sleeping. "I love you." She whispered before she had fallen asleep herself.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie had woken up late and was running out of the apartment, coffee in hand when she left the next morning. It was a Saturday so Adam was off and had promised her he would clean up so she wouldn't be late. He hadn't told her that he heard what she said the night before that he wasn't really asleep, and he didn't think he was ever going to.

"Well look who decided to join us." Flack beamed as he watched his sister crawl under the crime scene tape that was wrapped around a house in Queens.

"Morning stubble, Donnie?" She asked him in return. "I was in _my_ bed last night. Whose bed were _you_ in?"

"Now, now, children. Let's play nicely." Danny smirked.

"What do we have, Flack?" Stella chirped. She seemed extremely cheerful as she entered the crime seem.

"Your not gonna insult her being late?" Kylie asked.

"Nope." Flack shrugged. "Cara, Caleb, and Charley Feuerstein. This boy is a John Doe, but I'm going to guess its Cara's boyfriend. The oldest brother, Chris came in this morning to pick up a few things and found them. The youngest, Camille, hasn't been located so I took the liberty of calling an amber alert. Charley is the mother, 36 years old. Chris' father died before he was born and as far as I know Cara, Caleb, and Camille's father is also missing."

"You think he could be our prime suspect?" Stella suggested. Usually Flack would laugh at Stella's stupidity and say "find the evidence and I'll find him", or "My gut says so but the Judge's gonna say hell no to the warrant."

Kylie was expecting a smart remark from him, but when he opened his mouth he simply said, "I hope it is. I wouldn't mind a douche bag going down, but hey what do I know?"

Kylie raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She turned to Charley Feuerstein and started to process her lifeless body. She never knew what was the hardest part of her job. Having to tell someone that their loved one was deceased, or having to invade the privacy of someone who had no say because they were dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Lindsay sang as she welcomed Kylie into the lab. "I heard you were late today."

"Last night I told him I loved him." Kylie replied. "I mean, he was asleep and he didn't hear it, but I said it."

"Did you mean it?" Lindsay asked her new close friend.

"I have no clue! I mean it just came out. I don't know how I feel."

"Well at least you didn't say it to him actually. Like he didn't hear it. Don't worry about it, until you know for sure."

"Yeah." Kylie smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Lindsay smiled.

"So about last night?" Kylie asked.

"God." Lindsay sighed. "We broke up, and you know what? I'm glad we did because he is honestly like the worst man alive to be committed to. I mean he's great at sex but that's it."

"Get a young one." Kylie smiled. "They are easy to train and listen very well. Oh! I know the perfect person. His name is Dexter, he is 30."

"Im 35 that's way to young."

"Adam is 30 and the sex is great, Linds. Trust me we haven't had a boring time yet, and we've had a lot of times."

"But you're like 31."

"32, but I appreciate the year taken off. And I'll be 33 in two weeks. Seriously, Lindsay just try it."

"I'm not ready to date yet. I'm still hurting."

"I know it hurts." Kylie said, as she reached over the table to start examining the evidence that she had collected earlier. "But it's life, and its real, and sometimes it fucking hurts. I won't lie, it does, but it's life. And its pretty much all we've got. So we deal with it." She opened the seal on the bag that contained a brown shoe. It was possibly the killer's shoe, seeing as there was no matching one.

"Fine, one date." Lindsay said, truly inspired by what Kylie had just said.

"Great. I'll call him tonight and we'll work something out."

"What's he like?"

"Hot." Kylie smiled. "Blonde hair blue eyes, super tall, nice built, taller than Don. He's a professional skateboarder."

"Damn, at 30?"

"Yeah, he's gonna quit soon and open up a skate shop."

"How did you guys meet?"

"We used to date back in college." Kylie explained. "We're still good friends, because it never got serious. We both were super busy and never had the time."

"How would Adam feel?"

"He knows. He met him a few nights ago we all had dinner. His sister came too." Kylie shrugged, before continuing her work again.

"You're gonna tell him tonight aren't you?"

"Probably not." Kylie sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide how she felt bout Adam.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat down at her table and smiled as Adam lit the two candles in the center. He had cooked her dinner and made sure that it contained no red meat, as that was her new rule for herself. No animals beside seafood and poultry. She said that animal killing was torturous and until they found a humane way to do it she wasn't going to eat animals. Thanks to Oprah's show the day before, Adam had to throw out all of the ham in the fridge, and the beautiful untouched steaks that lie in the freezer. Then she made him go out and buy tofu burgers. Now he had cooked a meal of tofu burgers and vegetables for her. He knew it would be something he never understood, but it was something that she had wanted to try, so he was willing to help her.

She never took her eyes off him as he hurried back to the counter and brought back a plate for her and himself. "I love you." She blurted as he finished pouring her wine.

He sat down and said nothing, causing her to panic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." She started.

He smiled before he looked at her. "I love you too." He said.

She let out a breath that she had no clue she had been holding. It had felt good to say it. A heavy load lifted off her shoulder, but as she realized that one load came off another plopped down on top. She was in this now. She was in it for the long run, and that was something she was never good at. She didn't like the idea of her feelings being put at risk, but she figured that Adam was worth the risk.

"Good." She finally said, knowing Adam was waiting for a response. "I told you last night." She admitted, pushing her bangs from her face.

"Well I didn't, I kind of said it to myself and then I thought about it and I do. I mean I know its fast, but seriously, I have never had a relationship this long, well once in like 10th grade. That last until I was a senior, but he was a real jerk. He was like…17 when I was 15, and we dated until I was 19 and he was 21 and then it all went down hill, and stuff."

"Kylie your rambling." Adam laughed.

"I know I always do that when I'm nervous." She whined.

"I know." He said. "Kylie I'm just as scared as you are."

"No I'm more scareder." She said.

"Scareder isn't a word."

"It is now." She sighed, setting her head in her hands.

"Why I you more…. scared." Adam laughed.

"Because I'm old and your young!"

"Your 32, and I'm 30." He said, offering her a hand. "It's not that big of a deal. Really."

"I know its not, but I just…" She stopped. "Let's eat dinner so we can go to bed." She smiled.

"That sounds good enough for me." He returned the smile, and watched as she took a bite into the veggie burger.

Her face scrunched up and she spit out the food. That would have been a turn off for Adam normally, but he didn't mind at the moment. Somehow he found it funny. "I think it's safe to say that this isn't going to work out." She said in disgust.

"It can't be that bad can it?" He asked taking a bite of his own burger. He made the same face that she had made.

"Let's skip dinner." She laughed.

"Deal."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's never good when you get a phone call in the middle of the night. Kylie knew it never was. So when her phone rang at one in the morning usually it meant someone in the city was dead. However, Adam's was the one that rang this morning. He had only ever been called in once when Clay Dobson had gone on his first killing streak, so he freaked out when it started buzzing.

"Adam!" Kylie finally said as she awoke to the continuous ringing sound. "It's not mine, answer it."

He turned to the nightstand on his side and picked up his phone. He didn't bother to look at the caller i.d. "Hello?" he grumbled into the phone. Kylie threw the pillow over her ear in attempt to drown out the noise.

"Oh my God…is she okay…how…yeah, yeah I'm gonna look at flights right now…. love you, bye." Adam jumped up and reached for his boxers.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom and step-dad were in an accident." He started. "Emma was already there with Steven it was his birthday. I'm gonna fly out."

"I'm coming with you." She yawned as she reached for Adam's shirt and threw it over her head.

"No." Adam said. "You don't have to I don't even know how long I'll be there."

"You've been there for me, I'll be there for you." She said, standing up to use the bathroom. When she came back she walked to the computer were Adam was working as fast he could to find a flight to Phoenix.

"You sure you want to meet them?" He asked her.

"Sure. I loved Steven. What makes you think I wont love everyone else?"

"I just…" He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "I'm warning you now, my family isn't the sweetest family like yours."

"Why didn't you mention it was Steven's birthday?" She asked changing the subject.

"I usually take him out when they come back." He explained. "I hate going out there unless I have to."

"I'll call Mac in a few hours, let him sleep. I think he went home with a girl last night. We don't want to wake her up."

"Okay." Adam sighed. Kylie squeezed his shoulder before going to the kitchen to make coffee for them both. She sighed as she reached for two mugs, not knowing what was going to happen next.


	13. BarfTopeIa

**_Heyy guys sorry it's been so long. It's been like four months. Wooowwww. I'm so so so sorry i left you hanging. I like just fell off the earth!!!! I'll be updating my other stories shortly.I'm so so sos so sosososos sorrrryyy!!!! aghhhh. I love you guyssss! I hope you likeee_**

Family is there for you at the toughest times. You may fight and you may say mean things at times, but inevitably they will almost always put their problems aside for you. Adam and Kylie were no different. They always put their family first, and always would. So when Adam got a phone call in the middle of the night, Kylie knew she had to be there for him. She knew that more than likely, he would break down when he saw his mother lying in a hospital bed. She had done it tons of times when her father was an officer and on a few occasions her brother. She knew that her family had also broken down seeing her in a hospital bed. She didn't doubt it.

"Call Mac for me please?" Adam asked her. He was shaking back and forth on the bed. She nodded her head and reached for the phone that sat on her nightstand.

"Hello?" A voice groaned on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Mac." Kylie said. "There's been an accident…" She said. "Adam's mom is in the hospital."

"Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

"We don't know. Adam is going to fly out tomorrow morning and stay a few weeks. I was just gonna go for a day or two to get him settled in."

"Okay, that's fine thanks for giving me a heads up. I'll see if Danny or Lindsay can cover your shift for a bit. But I'm going to need you back as soon as you can. We've been running low on money."

"Sure thing Mac." Kylie said. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

"Oh. Did you have a friend over?"

"Something like that." Mac said. "Bye Kylie. Good luck. Have a good flight."

"Be safe." She added before hanging up the phone.

"What if she dies?" Adam asked.

"She won't." Kylie said, sitting next to him. "She's a fighter from what you've said."

"What if she gives up though?" He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I don't want her to die. I may not have forgiven her but I love her. Kylie she can't die."

"Adam, she will be fine." Kylie said. "Don't overreact about something we don't know yet, okay. Just take a deep breath." She hugged him as he began to cry. "Are you all packed up?"

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm going to go get a cab. Will you be okay to bring the luggage down?" He nodded his head and stood up to retrieve the suitcases that were at the end of the bed.

"I love you, Kylie." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two and a half hours later Adam and Kylie were situated in their seats. "Thank you for coming baby." Adam said, setting his hand on her thigh.

"Adam, we're a team now." She said.

"I know." He said.

"Good." She smiled. "Because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Let's get married." Adam responded after about thirty seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry." Kylie said, beginning to laugh. "I think I heard you wrong."

"Marry me." He said. He turned to face her and was looking her in the eye. She could tell he was being serious. "I don't have a ring or anything. I… Kylie I do want to be with you forever. For as long as we can be. I love you."

"Adam, marriage is a till death thing. Marriage means a family. You want children with me?"

"I want everything with you." Adam said. "And you out of all people should know life is too short to be second guessing yourself. Kylie I want to be with you. I want you to be the mother of my kids."

She stared at Adam, biting her lip. Not knowing what to say. "How many kids do you want?" She asked him after a minute of silence.

"Two at least." He said. "A boy and a girl."

"Two sounds nice." She smiled, leaning back in her chair, resting her head on Adam's shoulder. "Maybe three?"

"Three is a good number too."

"No more than four." Kylie said.

"Four is a lot." Adam agreed.

"Yes." Kylie whispered. "I'll marry you." Adam smiled and turned to kiss her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are getting ready for take off. Please fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant spoke. And as she did, Adam felt Kylie's hand tighten on his knee. Her muscles tightened, and her breathing got tighter.

"We're gonna die." She said, "Adam this thing is gonna go into flames and we're going to explode and our brains are gonna be little pieces of toast." She said.

"We aren't dying, and our brains wont be pieces of toast." He tried his best to keep a straight face but he couldn't.

"Adam. It is not funny." She yelled, smacking his arm. "If we die you wont be laughing."

"If we die we wont be breathing." He laughed.

"I'm glad you think death is funny. Why don't you join the morgue with Sid?"

"Because babe." Adam said, still unable to control his laughter. "I didn't know you were scared of planes." He said, setting a supporting hand on her thigh.

"They make me wanna puke." She said.

He noticed the color go from her face and watched her as her leg started twitching. "We'll be on the ground in a few hours, safe and sound I promise." She nodded her head and relaxed enough to where her head lie on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam." She whispered ten minutes later.

"Yes?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"We're engaged." She said.

"I know baby, I know." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Tell me when I'm allowed in the bathroom." She said, closing her eyes.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I feel a puke arising." She said, the color from her face rushing away. "Oh god." She reached for the seat in front of her. "Get me a bag."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the plane landed, Kylie apologized for the tenth time to the flight attendant she had thrown up on, while Adam held her waist supporting her weight. She had thrown up four times in just a few hours because of the turbulence and fright mixed into one.

"How are you?" Adam asked as they stepped into the airport. "Want some water?"

"I want a bed." She groaned, holding her stomach. "I've never thrown up over a plane before Adam." She whispered.

"I think you're coming down with a flu." He admitted. "Or some sort of virus."

"I think you're smart babe." She said.

"What else hurts?"

"Everything. My head, my legs, my tummy…Adam I thought Arizona was supposed to be warm." She stated curling into his side.

"It is warm. You've got to be having a fever." He said feeling her head. "You're burning up."

"I think I need to throw up again." She said.

He sighed and picked her up. He carried her through the terminal as if she were a baby, and walked into the men's bathroom with her. He pushed her through a stall and pulled her hair back, allowing her to throw up for as long as she needed.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked at Adam, who wanted to vomit himself, but somehow managed to hold it in.

"I'm going to call my sister she should be here soon. I'm gonna see if before she comes she can call our doctor to see you."

"No." Kylie said. "Adam you need to worry about your mom not me."

Adam's face turned pale. He had forgotten why he was in Arizona in the first place. His mom was in the hospital. How selfish of him to forget, he thought as he wrapped Kylies arms around his neck.

He walked to a Starbucks and set her down on a chair as his phone began to ring.

"Hey Em." He said.

"Hey little brother." Emma said. "I'm here where are you at?"

"At the Starbucks. Kale isn't doing well. I think she's got a virus."

"I'll call Eddie when we get back."

"First name basis with the doc, eh?" Adam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Six months. I see you." She said before hanging up.

"Adam…." Kylie groaned.

"Two seconds baby." He said as he jumped up and ran to the counter. He asked the cashier for a cup and hurried back to Kylie, setting it in front of her.

"No." She said. "I mean Adam…"

"What?" Adam asked. "What's wrong? Do you feel like you're going to faint."

"I need a doctor." She whined. "My…"

"What? What is it?"

"Hey." Emma smiled, approaching her brother and his fiancé, and then she threw up in the cup.

"Adam, I need to sleep." She whispered. She moved the cup away from her and planted her head on the cool table, and passed out.

"Damn." Emma said. "You weren't kidding about the virus shit."

"This is bad." He sighed.

"I called Eddie he said to bring her by."

Adam nodded his head and threw the vomit filled cup away. He then picked up his girlfriend and carried her to the parking garage.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It smelled like medicine when she woke up. She was in a bright room, and Adam sat beside her. Her eyes stung and she knew it was because she had been sleeping too long. She noticed there was an IV in her hand and realized then, that she was in the hospital.

"What happened?" She spoke, but it came out as a quiet whisper, and she realized how thirsty she was.

"You've got a bug." Adam said, reaching for her hand. "They're not sure what it is yet."

"Where's you mom?" She asked him.

"Down the hall." He said. "I've been going back and forth. She's conscious. She'll be out in a few days. You…" he said, rubbing her leg. "Are a different story. I called Mac and he's getting everyone checked to make sure you didn't get it from someone around the lab."

"Am I dieing?" She asked, which caused him to laugh.

"You're just sick. They aren't sure what but as soon as they know you'll be fine."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Fifteen hours."

"Hey!" A voice beamed. It was a male's, Kylie realized. He entered the room wearing a white coat. "I'm Dr. Roseberry." He said. "Mr. Ross? Do you mind if I talk to Detective Flack alone?" Adam nodded his head, and then looked at Kylie.

"I'll be down the hall okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head and watched him leave.

"What's so bad he can't know?" Kylie asked.

"We've pinpointed what's wrong." He said.

"And…"

"Are you taking birth control, Kylie?"

"Yes…" Kylie said. "Why?"

"Well if you take it for long periods of the times, there are certain risks. You had a tumor growing in your ovaries. We caught it early on and it will go away if you are off the pill."

"Okay." Kylie said. "It will just disappear? I have cancer? Am I going to have surgery? Will I be able to have children?"

"Just stay off the pill and schedule monthly appointments with your OBGYN. With time you will lose the tumor. We'll give you some medicine to get your immune system stronger. You won't need surgery. As for children… I'm sure you will. There's no reason for this to cause a problem. It was barely visible in an MRI."

"I don't get how… like what…." She didn't even know what to say or ask.

"You've probably been taking birth control every day for at least ten years right?" She nodded her head, speechless.

"It built up in your system over the years, and now is catching up with you. You will be fine. I promise."

"I don't understand how it made me this sick…" She started.

"It didn't." He said. "Your body was already fighting a virus when the tumor popped up. They are two different things not connected. However, the virus bringing you here, did save your life."

"Thanks." She said rolling to her side, a que that told the doctor to leave.

How was she going to tell Adam that she had a tumor without him freaking out?


	14. Death Sentence

**disclaimer: I only own Kylie Flack, unfortunately. **

**Here's Chapter 14. Hope you all like. I really have no idea what Kylie's illness is, I'm not a doctor I sort of just made that all up. However I do know you CAN get tumors from taking certain birth controls. But that's about it. I hope you like, and next chapter will be more Adam!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Kylie fell back asleep as she waited for Adam to return. When he did, she was resting and he decided not to wake her. He sat quietly beside her and slowly dozed off as he waited for to awake.

An hour passed, and her eyes slowly opened. Once she had regained consciousness, Adam smiled at her. Then he asked what she knew was coming next. "What was so bad he couldn't say in front of me, Kales?"

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breathe she finally opened her mouth to speak. "It's complicated." She said. "I guess taking birth control for ten years is bad or something… I don't really know. It made a tumor and triggered some virus and so I have to get monitored. It's nothing I guess it will disappear when it disappears. I don't really know, but the good thing is I'm gonna be okay." She flashed a fake smile and he seemed to buy it.

"So everything is fine? You've got a tumor… but its okay?" He asked. She could hear the sarcasm in his voice. She saw how he scooted closer to the edge of his seat, and gripped her hand harder.

"That's what they say." She smiled. "Listen, I'm gonna be fine. You go sit with your mom. But if she asks what it was just say a bad flu or something. No one needs to know about this but me and you…" She trailed off. He knew not to say anything, so instead waited. "So you really wanna marry me or was that the evil thing inside me messing with my head. Makin' me hallucinate." She smiled at her own joke, but Adam knew at the same time she was being serious.

"I did." He admitted. "But I'm gonna take it back okay?" He asked. Her face scrunched up, waiting for an explanation. "I don't have a ring, and I want it to be romantic. Perfect. That was horrendous. You deserve something amazing."

"I don't want amazing." She laughed at him. "Weddings are stupid, rings are stupid. It's all-stupid. It doesn't matter how big the diamond is or how much money you spend on the wedding. The whole point is the love."

"Okay." He smiled, relaxing a bit. "I still want to purpose right, and I will. You'll get your ring and your wedding."

"Hun." She said. "I don't want a big wedding. Just me and you and Donnie and Lindsay and whoever you want. I'm fine with something tiny. Really."

"But you want something big." It wasn't a question. It was the truth that he knew. Every girl wanted it even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Not big." She said.

"What do you want?"

"A beach wedding, maybe." She smiled. "But really I don't want a lot."

"Okay." He said, wiping away the sweat from her forehead, and pushing back her bangs. "Beach wedding it is."

"Enough about weddings." Kylie started. "I'm starving!"

"When don't you eat?" Adam chuckled.

"Right now! So get me some food!" She said.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Cheese fries…." She said, pressing her finger to her chin. Hot buffalo wings…and an iced tea."

"Damn girl."

"What? I've been living off an IV for like ever."

"I'll be back in about ten minutes." He sighed kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." She said back. "Only if you bring me back food though." She joked.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later Adam's mother and Kylie were both healthy and on their feet. Adam and Kylie headed back to New York, and Emma stayed behind with Steven, with a ring on her finger from the doctor that cured Kylie.

This made Adam even more anxious. His little sister was provided with a ring and he couldn't even afford an apartment for himself, let alone give Kylie an engagement ring. Thankfully his mother gave him her mothers' for her. She thought Kylie would have a much better understanding than Emma would about how meaningful it was.

Now, all Adam had to do was figure out how he was going to re purpose to her. It seemed now was not the right time. She was always depressed and cranky. She had nearly bitten Adam's head off when he tried setting his hand on her thigh when they were at his mom's. She snapped and said "Not in your mother's house, Adam!" She jumped from the couch and hurried into Adam's old childhood room. Not surprisingly Adam had slept that night on the couch.

And the next morning he had even made it up to her by cooking her breakfast. Conveniently she wasn't feeling well that morning. On the airplane she had seemed to forgotten about their fight because she placed her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and put his hand in hers.

However, when she woke up, she was prepared to find any little thing to argue with him over, but she failed. Adam was scared. He didn't understand what was going on. As far as he could tell she wasn't having nightmares, he would have noticed by her screaming and tossing and turning. As far as he was concerned there was no reason for her to be giving him the death sentence. He didn't even care if she didn't want to have sex. He didn't want it if she didn't. He just wanted her to get out of this slump, to see her smile again.

And then when the plane landed and he nudged her awake, she simply smiled. It wasn't the same smile, but he figured it was a start. She stood up, unlinking their hands and didn't speak until she was in her brother's arms. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek. "Missed you." She whispered.

"Same here, little sis." He smiled squeezing her a littler closer into his chest.

Then she pulled away and hugged Danny, with the same weak smile she had given earlier. Danny and Flack were both thinking the same thing. They were going to have a talk with Adam.

"Kales go get me some coffee." Danny ordered. She nodded and turned to stare at Adam, and he saw the fear in her eyes, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"What the hell happened?" Don said, clenching his fists together as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"She got sick. I don't know. She was in the hospital. Just the flu she was fine she was smiling and then two days ago she snapped into zombie mode. She flipped on me when I put my hand on her saying she wasn't going to have sex with me in my mom's house. That's not even what I wanted! I was trying to show her I cared." He stopped and took a breath.

"And then she made me sleep on the couch and I cooked her breakfast to try and make up for whatever I did, and she wouldn't eat it. She refused to be in the same room as me. I don't know what I did. I don't understand… I never hurt her. I was there and she just snapped within a matter of seconds."

He looked like he was about to cry, and Don knew he was telling the truth. It was too late to ask questions because Kylie was back, coffee in hand.

"Can we go home?" Kylie asked. "I wanna see Daddy."

"Okay." Don said. "Lets go shorty."

"Shorty!" Danny yelled. "Why didn't I think of that?" He thunked himself in the head and followed Adam who was following Don and Kylie.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were unpacked, Adam asked Kylie if she wanted him to drive her to her parents. She sighed and then shook her head.

"Later." She whispered. "I owe you an apology." She climbed onto the bed in Adam's button down shirt and crawled under his arm. Her body curled into fetal position and her knees were held to her chin.

"It's okay, love." He whispered back, kissing her head.

"I had a dream that we died on the plane and you told me you were cheating on me." She cried. "And you were on fire and I wouldn't help you because suddenly I hated you, and I watched you die and then out of no where Danny showed up and shot me and then himself and then we were in heaven. And you had a girl with you and she was so pretty and angels were everywhere threatening to send me to hell because they could read my thoughts. I can't even repeat it. Adam I've never been so scared in my life. I called Dr. Roseberry. He said it was the effect of all the medication in me still, but I was scared to sleep again."

He didn't know what to say. But finally he thought of something, "You haven't slept in two days?" She nodded her head. "Oh God Kylie." He sighed. "Baby, go to bed nothing will happen I'm right here when you wake up."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Within seconds her sobbing stopped and Adam knew she had fallen asleep, finally. He was relieved a little by the fact she had been stressed over a dream and nothing else. It also worried him a bit that she was having nightmares like this. He knew this wasn't the only one she was hiding from him. There had to have been more than just one nightmare leading up to this, but he couldn't be sure if she wouldn't talk to him about it.

Slowly as he thought, he closed his eyes and dozed off into his own silent sleep.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie crawled out of bed and showered without waking Adam. She slowly dressed into work clothes, and attached her gun and badge to her hip. She then left a note on her pillow saying she had gone into work, and that she loved him and she would make up her hysterical outburst when she got home.

She hummed to herself as she took the subway to work and then walked three blocks to the crime lab. She opened the door to Mac's office and smiled when she saw him and Stella eating together. "Hey love birds." She smiled, gliding into the office. "What a cute little date. Was this what had you yawning last week Mackie?"

"Kylie." He groaned, turning a shade of rosy red.

"Guilty." Stella giggled. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back!" Kylie cheered. "Adam's mom is so adorable I love her already. I can't wait until he gets down on his knee and gives me a ring." She fluttered her eyelashes and battered her hair.

"Ha-ha." Mac said. "It's only been like 4 weeks."

"3 months." Kylie corrected. "Besides we lovvveeeee each other." She gushed the word love, making it ring about the room. "Where's Danny? He owes me a cup of coffee."

"Behind yah Shorty!" Danny chirped.

"Oh God." She groaned turning around. "You are callin' me that now?"

"Yup." He smiled, handing her an already made cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So what have I missed?"

"Not much. We've been slow." Danny admitted. "Adam still not coming back?"

"Wednesday." Kylie said. "He needs a few days after all the stress I've put him through."

"Agreed." Danny smiled. "Stop by my place tonight and I'll give you some old CDs and shit I'm throwing out. Give him a break."

"Kay." Kylie agreed.

"Work." Mac interrupted.

Kylie nodded and followed Danny into the DNA lab where Adam was usually situated. To Kylie, it felt weird not seeing him humming a tune in his lab coat, while analyzing DNA, and other unknown substances that were left to him. He usually got the dirty work no one else felt like doing, but he didn't mind as long as he was helping the case.

Kylie shook her head and winced as she saw Kendall working cheerfully with her high blonde ponytail. "Hey guys!" She said.

Kylie knew it was the fakest hey Kendall had ever given. She could tell by the jealousy in her eyes, and the glare she had given Kylie when she entered.

"Kales, we had a murder yesterday I'll catch you up once Kendall gives me DNA results." Danny smiled and held his hand out to Kendall.

She handed him the results and then turned to look at Kylie. "I'm not done giving up on Adam." She said.

"Good." Kylie smiled. "I like a challenge. Not that you'll be one." Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw Kendall's face turn bright red with anger.

"Does Adam know you're going to Danny's tonight?" Kendall asked regaining confidence.

"He will." Danny smiled. "Don is coming too so I'm sure Kylie will call him after work."

"Better." Kendall murmured.

"Hey guys." Lindsay smiled, entering the room. She even smiled at Danny witch made Kylie conclude they had gotten back together.

"Flack has a guy down town, Kylie you wanna come observe?" She asked Kylie.

"Of course." Kylie cheered. She followed Lindsay into the elevator to watch her brother interrogate a suspect.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie watched her brother grow more and more infuriated by the second as each question he asked Joey Caprioni was answered buy a smart reply. By now Kylie knew enough to interrupt if she felt Don couldn't handle this any longer.

She knew that this case involved a seventeen-year-old girl who was raped and killed while her twenty-nine year old sister was forced to watch. She was also raped, but somehow managed to survive, and escape for help. The DNA on the surviving victim's body led to this Joey Caprioni, though he was refusing to admit he was even in the girls' home. Kylie knew this was hard for Don to handle, but she also knew he could keep his cool better.

"Kylie, you need to calm him down." Lindsay finally said, breaking Kylie's train of thought. Lindsay was right. Flack was getting out of control.

Kylie turned to Angell and nodded her head. Angell smiled and opened the door, relieving Flack of his duties. Flack silently thanked her and left the room, his cheeks flooding back to normal color.

"Donnie what happened?" Kylie asked after he calmed down. He sighed and placed his head in his fists, and leaning against the one-way glass.

"Mandy Haden…" He began.

"The older sister." Kylie finished for him. "What about her?"

He looked up at his sister and saw the worry in her eyes. He hated seeing her so vulnerable because of him. He sighed, glanced at Lindsay who acted like she wasn't listening even thought they both knew she was, and then finally tried to explain his thoughts to his sister.

"She's… my girlfriend's sister. Mandy and Kate both."

"Are… are you sure? Maybe they just coincidently have the same last name." Kylie tried reassuring him.

"I met them three nights ago. It's them. I don't know how to tell Carmen. They don't have anyone left in their family. Nowhere to stay, no one Kales. They've got it rough as it is and this bastard decides to make it even worse. Carmen… she's going to hurt so bad when she finds out Kate isn't around and Mandy had to watch. I'm not sure how she's gonna take it."

"I'll tell her." Kylie offered. "You're off the case anyway now. You know I can talk to her. You probably don't want her moving in so I'll offer Hawkes' bed. He is moving out soon he wont mind the couch for a few days until they can go back to theirs, if they even can. I'll take care of it all, all you have to do is hold her when she falls okay?"

All he could manage was a nod. Kylie set her arm on his shoulder and pulled him into her. "What if she can't handle it?" He asked, and blinked away a tear.

"She will." Kylie whispered. She knew she couldn't promise it but the only way she could hope was if she said it out loud.


	15. Author's Memo

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated this story in a long while, and I probably won't for a while. I've seemed to have lost my muse for this story, but created a new Adam/Kylie story. It has no connection with this one, but I will be updating it more often, so if you'd like to, check it out. I've been really busy, and now that summer is here, hopefully I'll have more time on my hands.


	16. Chapter 15: Rabbits

Chapter 15:

**Hey guys, I've uploaded again!! And there will be more to come. I know it's been awhile, and this is short, but it's got a nice ending to make up for it, and I'll be uploading more often! Thank you all for being patient, I promise you I'm back. The drama is low in this chap, and I hope to bring more in within the next few chapters, i'm slowly building my muse up.**

**A/N: I'm trying to make a Adam/Kylie icon/avatar, whatever they are called and I'm having serious trouble. I don't really know how to merge photos, so I was wondering if any of ya'll can help me out? Also, if you have any suggestions of an actress to use for Kylie, PM me and let me know. I'd like to make a poll to decide on who you guys picture her as. I've got some ideas in my head, but I'm not sharing them yet!! Also, I'm trying to find a ship name for them to use as the line breaks that indicate a new instead of XX's. (Ex. Floss, Kadam, etc..) Ideas for that would be cool as well!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!!! I look forward to your replies!**

**Disclaimer: CBS characters go to their respective owners. I only own the ones you don't know, such as Kylie.**

* * *

**  
**

Kylie flashed her badge at the secretary that Lindsay was about to jump. "Listen lady, I've got to talk to Carmen Haden right now, so ether you cooperate, or I'll hold you for discrepancy on a homicide case, got it?" she set her badge back on her hip, and set her hand on Lindsay's arm, causing her to relax a bit. The secretary nodded her head and slowly stood up.

"Nice work," Lindsay smirked as they followed her to Carmen's office.

"I do my best," Kylie responded.

The secretary opened the office door, and told Carmen that the police were here to speak with them. Kylie headed in first and smiled at Carmen. She hadn't been what Kylie was expecting. She was the same height as Kylie, and had dark skin. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her hair was pin straight and black. She definitely had Latino in her.

"Miss Haden," Kylie smiled. "I'm Detective Flack, and this is Detective Monroe. We're with the New York Crime Lab."

"Flack?" Carmen asked, standing up. "Are you related to Don?"

Kylie smiled and nodded her head. "That's my brother."

"You're Kylie?" Carmen asked, holding her hand out to Kylie. "Don's talked about you. Him and I are friends."

"I know," Kylie smiled. "Miss Haden…"

"Call me Carmen. What can I do for you ladies?"

Kylie sat down, which caused Carmen too. She gently set a supporting hand over Carmen's and gave a pity smile. "Carmen, Detective Monroe and I are here because there was a break in at your apartment."

"Mandy stayed home from school today. She was sick, is she okay?"

"No," Kylie whispered. "Carmen, Kate was home, did you know that?"

Carmen looked from Lindsay and then to Kylie and shook her head.

"She was, she came home to check on Mandy on her lunch period, and there was a man in your home. Kate passed away."

"Oh God," Carmen gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. "Are you sure it was Kate? Maybe Mandy had a friend over. Oh God, please no, God."

Kylie squeezed Carmen's hand when she began to cry. She hated this part of her job, she was pretty sure everyone did, it sucked watching someone cry over something she couldn't control. "I promise you Carmen, I am going to find out who did this, trust me on that."

Carmen slowly nodded her head and then looked at Kylie. "Do I need to…"

"No," Kylie whispered, knowing Carmen was asking if she needed to see the body. "Mandy is at the hospital. You need to worry about her right now okay?"

Carmen stood up, straightening her suit out.

"I'll take you there, Miss Haden," Lindsay smiled. Carmen nodded her head and followed Lindsay and Kylie out of the building.

"I'll see you at the lab later," Kylie called, parting ways with Lindsay and Carmen as they walked into the streets.

XXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Kylie walked into the surveillance lab, and saw Adam sitting in a chair. "Hey honey bunny," Kylie smiled, kissing him on his cheek. "I thought you weren't coming back till Wednesday."

"Mac asked me to come check something out and then I'm leaving. I heard about Flack's girlfriend. How'd she take it?"

"Better than I thought," Kylie sighed, "But it was still upsetting."

Adam nodded his head. "You offered her the spare bedroom?"

"No, I was going to but I didn't. Linds texted me on the way here and said Carmen is staying with an uncle."

He turned back to the computer and Kylie watched him work his magic. "I was gonna go to Danny's with Donnie tonight, but I think that's a no-go. I'll meet you at home?"

Adam stood up and kissed Kylie. "Of course," he smiled. "But I've got to go talk to Mac. Love you."

"Love you honey bunny," Kylie smiled. Adam rolled his eyes at the nickname Kylie gave him while they were in Phoenix. She watched him leave the lab, staring at his ass as he left, a smirk on her face.

Lindsay entered as Adam left, a smile on her face. "So, did you guess me and Danny are together again?" Lindsay asked Kylie, plopping down in the black swivel chair beside her.

"I did," Kylie grinned. "Was it _the_ best make-up sex ever?" she raised her eyebrows an evil grin on her face.

"Of course it was," Lindsay giggled. "What about you? What's with you and Adam?"

Kylie shrugged. "We haven't done it in a while."

"_You_, not having sex. Wow, that's a shocker."

"Trust me, me and Adam are like rabbits when it comes to that stuff, but…" she stopped and then sighed. "Something happened in Arizona when we were visiting, and I…we found out I might not be able to have children. And I was in the hospital for a few days. Something's wrong with my ovaries, I guess. I just haven't been in the mood. I've been so tired."

"Did you tell Mac?" Lindsay asked her.

"No. And I don't want to tell him. It's not a big deal. The doctor said I'd feel better soon. No one really knows besides you and Adam."

"Your secret is safe," Lindsay promised.

"Thanks. Hey your hair looks good," Kylie smiled. "Did you just get it cut?"

"Yeah, last night. Danny doesn't like it that much."

"He'll get used to it," Kylie laughed.

"I'm going to go get dinner. Do you want to come?" Lindsay asked Kylie.

Kylie nodded her head, and stood up to follow Lindsay out the door. "Where we goin'?"

"I don't care. What are you feeling like?"

"A taco."

"Taco bell it is," Lindsay laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kylie and Lindsay returned at the lab an hour later, all giggles and smiles, arms locked, still eating their tacos, and sipping their Mountain Dews, and headed for their shared office.

"So," Kylie giggled as they sat across from each other. "Have you…told Danny?"

"No," Lindsay shrugged. "What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he leaves me?"

"What if he doesn't?" Kylie asked, biting into her taco.

"I'm too scared to find out."

"Get over it," Kylie said. "Just tell him."

"It's different. If you were pregnant, Adam would be bouncing off walls."

"No he wouldn't," Kylie laughed. "He'd be shocked. I think it may be the only way to shut him up. I should try it!"

"You're probably right, he'd go into cardiac arrest because he was so excited," Lindsay laughed. "I could really go for some Phish food."

"Best ice cream ever. Chocolate, marshmallows, fudge! Oh my God. We're having movie night and were gonna pig out."

"Deal."

Danny walked into the girls' office, and kissed Lindsay's forehead. "Hey," she smiled.

"Where's _my_ kiss, sugar?" Kylie asked puckering up her lips.

"Sorry I don't kiss Flacks," Danny replied, causing Kylie to stick her tongue out at him.

"Good, because I wasn't gonna let you kiss me anyway," she said, taking another bite of her taco. "Want some?"

"Yeah," Danny said, bending over to take one of Kylie's tacos.

Kylie yanked it from his reach, and smiled at him. "Sorry I don't share food with Messers," she said, giggling.

"You walked into that one," Lindsay said, swirling her soda around.

Kylie finished eating, and then rolled her wrappers in a ball, and twirled in her chair to face the trashcan. She shot them into the can and then stood up. "I'm goin' home suckers, peace out."

"Call me about movie night," Lindsay called, as she watched Kylie head down the hall, and into the elevator to go home.

XXXXXXX

She opened her apartment door, and was greeted by the dark. She slowly tiptoed to Adam's room, and turned the hall light on so she could see him sleeping. She quietly crawled into his bed, and kissed his cheek.

Adam gently twitched in his sleep, and then turned to face Kylie. "Babe?" he mumbled.

"It's me," she said, running her hand through his hair.

"Why are you still in your work clothes?"

"I just got in," she whispered, kissing him. She tried pulling his shirt over his head, but he grabbed her wrists and stopped kissing her.

"Kales," he said.

"Adam," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Isn't it the guy that's supposed to be the horny one?"

"Girls can't want to have sex with their boyfriends?" He didn't reply, just turned on his other side. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, running her fingers lightly up his back.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

"Am I getting fat or something?" Kylie asked, sitting up.

"No," Adam chuckled. "Baby, you're beautiful."

"Then why don't you wanna sleep with me?"

Adam let out a loud sigh, before facing her. "You just had some crazy shit going on in there, and I don't want to disturb it, or make a tumor grow or anything."

"Honey," Kylie smiled, "That's sweet of you, but trust me, you wont make a tumor grow."

"What if I do something and I hurt you?" He asked.

"The doctor said it was okay. And I feel fine."

Adam nodded his head, and kissed Kylie on her cheek. "I love you," he said.

"Of course you do," she smiled. "What's not to love?"

"Nothing," he smirked.

"Sorry I woke you up," she said as she climbed out of bed to change her clothes.

"It's fine."

He watched her shrug out of her tight jeans, revealing a red-laced thong, and then she took them off as she climbed into boxer shorts. She pulled her green t-shirt off, and unhooked the clasp to her cherry red bra that matched her underwear. She pulled a black sports bra over her head, and then pulled her hair up. She turned the hall light off, and headed towards the bed.

"You did that on purpose," Adam whispered when she crawled into bed beside him. "You just let me see you naked like that on purpose."

"Did it work?" she grinned, crawling under the covers. She curled into Adam's side, and ran her toes against his legs.

"Yes," he told her, kissing her ear.

"That's a shame," she giggled, and pretended to yawn. "I'm tired now."

"Liar," Adam said, tickling her.

"Adam!" she shrieked, curling into fetal position, as a defense mechanism. "Please, stop."

Adam let go of her, and cupped her face in his hands so he could kiss her. He tugged at her shorts, which caused her to giggle again, as he trailed kisses along her stomach.


	17. Chapter 16: Break ups and Make ups

**A/N: Yet another update! Wahoo! Just wanted to state that this chapter takes place three months after the last. So Lindsay is now five months pregnant, and Danny knows, though non of this is mentioned in this chapter. I only got one review last chapter, but I guess I deserved that for being gone so long! Also, if any of you are following SMACKEd, I hope to get an update for that soon also.**

**I'd like to make a shoutout. To those of you who have been patient with me, and are still reading though I haven't been updating lately. It would be cool if you could review/pm so I can give you a proper shoutout!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters go out to their respectful owners. CBS owns everyone practically, you know who they are. However, Niki Foxx belongs to Nik Nak 17. Thanks for letting me use her! **

**Now, enjoy!!!**

His head was throbbing, his sight was blurred, and he couldn't lift his head off the purple pillow his head was lying on. He glanced at the blonde lying wrapped in lavender sheets besides him. A one night stand. A way to let go of the person you thought you loved. A way to find something to fill that empty hole she just tore from your heart.

She broke up with him, shut him out, and made him feel like shit. Of course it was tragic, one of her sisters died, and the other was raped. But she wouldn't even let him in her uncle's apartment. She didn't want to ever see him again. He tried. He tried for three months, and he just only gave up on her last night. He could smell the alcohol lingering on him as she watched the girl sleep beside him. Now was the time to sneak out of the apartment, something he had once been good at.

He stumbled out of bed, clutching his head, as he crawled on the crème colored carpeting to find his clothes. Using his hands, he felt under the bed, and found his boxers. At this rate he didn't care if he found the rest, as long as he got out of there. He grabbed his baby blue Abercrombie long sleeved t-shirt, and threw it over his head, and then began to search for his jeans. He found them five minutes later, by the door, and hopped into them, hurrying out of the apartment, his sneakers in hand. He hadn't bothers trying to find his socks.

He stumbled into the elevator, and reached into his pocket for his phone, and dialed the only familiar number he knew by heart that wouldn't criticize him.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came on the opposite line.

"Kales, need your help," Flack slurred into the phone. "I fucked up, bad."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Tell you when I'm outside, 'kay?"

"Okay, stay on the line with me," Kylie replied.

Flack stumbled out of the elevator and passed the doorman, and outside into the fresh air, where luckily he stood at the corner of a block. "3rd and Park," he said.

"Donnie, that's an easy hour away. That's where the rich people live."

"I'm sorry Kylie," he mumbled.

"Okay, go into a store, tell me what store, and stay there."

"Better. Pizza," he told her, heading for a pizza shop. "It's a pizza shop, Charlie's."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry," Flack said, plopping onto a stool. Hw hung up the phone, and planted his head on the bar.

"Rough sex?" a man chuckled, handing Flack a bottle of water.

"Rough everything," Flack groaned, accepting the bottle.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Kylie came bursting in to the same pizza joint, where Flack was lying on the floor.

"Oh my God, Don!" she shrieked. She crouched beside him, to check his pulse, relieved when he twitched.

"You Kylie?" A man asked, coming from behind the bar.

Kylie stood up and nodded her head. "I'm so sorry about him," she said, heading to the bar, where she saw a bottle of water. "This his?" The man nodded his head, and Kylie smirked.

She slowly walked towards Flack, and tapped him with her foot. "Big brother! Wake up, brother!" When Flack didn't move, she undid the screw on the water bottle, and dumped it on her brother's head.

Flack jumped up, and let out a yelp. He smiled when he saw his sister, and embraced her in a hug. "I love you baby sister," Flack smiled. "I love you."

"Donnie, what in the hell are you doing by Park Avenue?"

"I slept with someone," Don whispered. "Carmen broke up with me."

"Since when has ending a relationship made you go insane, Donnie?" Kylie asked, helping Don stand up. "How much do I owe you?" Kylie asked, turning to the man.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "You've got enough to deal with."

"Thanks," she laughed, as she helped Flack walk out of the pizza joint. "Bye Charlie!" Flack called over her shoulder.

"Don, you are so drunk," Kylie giggled, heading for the subway.

She managed to get Don into the subway, and sat him beside her. She pulled her phone from her front pocket, and called Adam.

"Hey," Adam smiled. "Where are you?"

"On the subway," she informed him. "Could you set up the pull out couch? Donnie's pretty drunk." I'm going to need your help getting him off the subway. Could you meet us?"

"Yeah," Adam replied. "I'll ask Hawkes to help."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. Love you." She hung up the phone and groaned when she felt her brother's head meet with her shoulder. "If you slobber on me you jerk!" she shouted, though he was passed out. She let out a sigh, and pulled her iPod from her pocket.

Hawkes and Adam were waiting for her when she got off the subway almost 45 minutes later. The three of them managed to pull Flack out of the train, and up the steps into the city. "I'm gonna kill him," Kylie stated as they walked two blocks to the apartment building, and then carried him into the lobby.

She'd never seen her brother like this, not even when she went with him and Ryan to parties in high school. She knew it was serious, and she knew it had something to do with Carmen.

She watched as Hawkes and Adam plopped Flack down on the pull out, and she headed towards Adam's bedroom without saying goodnight to Hawkes. Adam followed her, and limbed into bed beside her.

"What's wrong," Adam asked, brushing her hair back.

"I have never seen him that wasted before," Kylie said, looking at Adam. "He's like my dad used to be…"

"Maybe he just had a bad night," Adam suggested.

"He had a one night stand with some rich girl," Kylie said. "Donnie may be afraid of commitment, but he doesn't do one night stands. This isn't like him."

"When he wakes up, you can talk to him," Adam suggested. "This Carmen thing has gotten under his skin. He's upset about it."

Kylie nodded her head, and then pulled the covers over her. "I'm going to bed now. We can get breakfast in the morning."

"Love you," Adam said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Love you," she repeated, closing her eyes.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Kylie and Adam finished their breakfast at Kylie's favorite café, Starlight. She was playing footsies with Adam underneath the table, finishing her coffee when a familiar face plopped down beside her in the booth.

"Oh my God!" Kylie smiled. "Niki, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Miami?"

"I was," Niki smiled, hugging Kylie. "I mean I am. I'm on vacation for a week. Missed the big apple."

Niki Foxx and Kylie Flack went back to when they were in diapers. They lived in Flushing, Queens together when they were children. They had even gone to the University of Florida together. They parted ways when Niki had gotten a job at the Miami Dade crime lab, and Kylie moved back to New York. Six years later, they were sitting in a café together, something neither of them would have imagined.

"This is my boyfriend Adam," Kylie said. "Adam, this is my friend Niki."

"Nice too meet you," Adam smiled.

"You too. Miss me?" Niki asked, grabbing the untouched piece of toast from Kylie's plate, and taking a bite.

"Of course," Kylie smiled at the brunette. "So your only here for a week?"

"Yeah," Niki nodded her head.

"Well, call me, and we'll go shopping and catch up."

"Deal," Niki said, pulling her phone out.

Kylie did the same, and they swapped phones to enter each other's numbers. "See you," Kylie said, scooting out when Niki did. Adam paid the bill, and then followed the two out of the café and onto the streets.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll set up a date," Niki said, giving Kylie one more hug, before they went their separate ways.

"How do you know her?" Adam asked Kylie.

"We grew up together," Kylie told him, grabbing his hand. "She's a CSI too. In Miami. We sort of drifted apart when she got a job, and I wanted to go to DC."

Adam nodded his head as they walked back to their apartment, where Flack was still lying dead asleep on their pull out couch.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Kylie sat on Flack's stomach when they returned to Adam's. "Kales," Flack groaned.

"Wake up, jerk!" Kylie smiled. "Guess who's in New York?"

"Who?"

"Niki Foxx!"

"No way!" Don said sitting up. "She still hot?"

"Yeah," Adam said, causing Kylie to give him a glare. "Not as hot as you though babe."

"We're gonna go shopping," Kylie said, turning back to Flack.

"Can I go back to bed?" Flack grumbled. "I gotta bad hangover."

"Why the hell were you down by Park Avenue?" Kylie asked.

"I slept with someone who lived by there."

"Oh, God, it wasn't Devon again was it?"

"No," Flack said. "It was a blonde. Marcie?"

"Why the hell were you that drunk? You never drink that much. Ever!"

"Can we talk about this later?" Flack groaned. "My head is spinning."

"Fine!" Kylie yelled in his ear on purpose before heading towards Adam's bedroom.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Niki stood in front of Ray's Pizza, her long brown hair pulled up in a side pony tail, as she watched Kylie head towards her. The two girls were both tiny. They both stood at 5'4", and they were both strong for their size. They were both daring, and they both loved their jobs. Kylie could still recall when they got their cartilages done together when they were 17 and since then, Kylie noticed that she had added to her collection of piercings, and she was assuming tattoos as well.

"Hey," Kylie smiled.

"This place is still running?" Niki asked, opening the door to the pizza shop.

"Yup," Kylie said. "Still my favorite place for pizza too."

The two sat in a booth, and ordered a large cheese pizza, and two waters. They talked about their jobs, and about the past six years of their lives.

"So, how're your brothers?"

"Pain in the asses," Kylie laughed. "Don is the only one I even remotely get along with, and he and I still fight all the time. He's goin' gray now by the way."

"Does he have the long hair still?"

"Nope. Cut it all off," Kylie said. "Hey what day do you leave?"

"Wednesday. Why?"

"You should extend your visit! Next Sunday is family dinner night. I'm sure my Dad would love to see you again! And you can see Don again! It'll be fun. The boys all have kids now."

"I have to get back to work. But I definitely would. Maybe next time I'm in town."

"Come on, I'll buy your flight ticket!" Kylie suggested.

"If I stay more than a week I won't be able to leave!"

"Good! I don't want yah too."

"Miami is so pretty though, and sunny. I love the sun."

"I always pegged you for NYC. Dangerous is more like you."

"Is that a tongue ring?" Niki laughed, biting into her second pizza.

"Yup. My friend Abby talked me into getting it pierced."

"Gross," Niki shuddered. "Belly button is enough for me."

"Adam likes it," Kylie shrugged. "So I've got no complaints. So what do you say? Stay one more week?"

Niki rolled her eyes, but gave Kylie the answered she wanted. "Fine," she sighed.

"Awesome!" Kylie smiled. "Come on, let's go back to my place. Donnie is sleeping, we can mess with him."

"Can we antique him?" Niki grinned her famous grin.

"Yes!" Kylie shrieked. "We just have to stop and get some flour. I don't think Adam has any."

"Sweet!" Niki laughed, sliding out of the booth, and headed out into the New York rain, laughing as they planned how they were going to torture Flack.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Kylie took a knife to the bag of flour, while Niki stood beside her at the kitchen counter, giggling. They each grabbed a fist full of flour, and they both headed towards the pull out where Flack was lightly snoring, and they sat on either side of Flack. They counted to three, and threw the flour on his face, then pulled out their phones to take a picture of him before they took off running into the safety of Adam's bedroom.

They waited patiently until Flack woke up an hour later, pissed off. "Kylie you bitch!" He yelled, knocking on Adam's door.

Niki walked to the door, and smiled at Flack, covered in flower. "Donnie! White looks super good on you. Definitely your color," she grinned.

"Niki," Flack grumbled. "Shoulda known your ass was behind it. Come give me a hug," Flack grinned back.

"No!" Niki laughed. Flack embraced her, transferring the flower from him to her. "Flack you little shit!"

"Hey, you wanna play a prank, you're gonna have to accept the fact there's pay back. Where's my sister?"

"Right here!" Kylie smiled, poking her head out of the bathroom. "Hi Donnie. Did you like your present?"

"No, I didn't," Flack replied. "Don't worry I'll be getting you guys back."

Kylie smiled and then went back into the bathroom.

"They're making out in there," Niki said. "How ya been?" she handed him a towel, which he gratefully accepted.

"Same shit different story," Flack replied, wiping his face off.

"There's a shirt on Adam's dresser!" Kylie called from the bathroom.

Flack headed for Adam's dresser and pulled off his Abercrombie shirt, allowing Niki to see the muscles flex in his back, causing her to let out a gulp. He was even more attractive now then he was when they were teenagers. He was more muscular, and he looked a lot better with shorter hair. She was relieved when he put on Adam's shirt, which proved to be a size or two too small for him.

"So where have ya been hidin'?" Flack asked, rotating his arms, trying to stretch out Adam's shirt.

"I've been in Miami," she shrugged. "My natural Italian side making me even tanner," she smiled, sticking her arms against Flack.

"White as a ghost," Flack smiled.

Kylie came from the bathroom and laughed when she saw Flack in a shirt that was too small for him. "Shut up," Flack barked.

"Go back to bed, grumpy. Me and Niki are goin' shopping now. Bye!" Kylie skipped out of Adam's bedroom, Niki following, swaying her hips as she walked away.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Adam waited up for Kylie, who returned home later that night, closer to 11. When she got home, he sat on the couch, patiently waiting as she heated up a smart ones TV dinner. She sat beside him, and turned the TV on, without realizing he was upset.

"Kylie," Adam said.

She turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, babe?"

"I told you I was coking you dinner tonight."

"Oh my God. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry. I was caught up with Niki being here."

"I wanted us to have a nice quiet night. Was that too much to ask for?"

"I'm sorry. We can do it tomorrow," she promised.

"No we can't!" Adam said, standing up. "I had it all planned out and you had to go out with your friend!"

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You can't make this one up," Adam said, shaking his head. He reached into his right front jean pocket, and pulled out a ring. "You can't make up the fact tonight I was gonna purpose to you right."

Kylie dropped her fork, and stood up, along side Adam. "You were?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Adam replied. "But forget it now!" he said, hurrying off to his bedroom

"I'm sorry," Kylie said, following him. She watched him pull back the sheets, and sit in his bed. She crawled beside him. "Can I see it?" she grinned.

"Fine," Adam said, handing it to her.

She eagerly took it, and slipped it onto her finger. "It's so pretty!"

"It was my mothers. She wanted you to have it," he explained.

"It's amazing. I love it."

She grabbed Adam's collar, and gave him a kiss. "So, it's official?"

"Yes," Adam whispered, giving her another kiss. "We're getting married."

"Yay!" She shrieked, kissing him again. "I have to call Lindsay! And Niki! And my mom! And your mom! You have to call your mom."

"Babe," Adam laughed. "Chill."

"I'm sorry, it's just exciting," she said, giving him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kylie jumped out of bed, and hurried back into the living room, where her phone was sitting, and she dialed Lindsay's cell phone.

_"It's 11 at night, and I have work in the morning," Lindsay growled. "This better be good." _

"Adam and I are engaged," Kylie smiled.

_"Oh my God!" Lindsay yelled, causing Danny to stir beside her. "Oh my God! Congratulations. What's the ring look like?"_

"White gold band, oval cut, with accents around it," Kylie explained, twirling the ring on her finger.

_"It sounds so pretty. Are you guys planning yet?"_

"No," Kyle replied. "Probably not for a while. I'll talk to you later, I just wanted you to know! And you're the first one I called!"

"Congrats, good night," Lindsay laughed.

Kylie hung up the phone, and then hurried back into bed with her boyfriend. Scratch that. Her fiancé.


	18. My Oscar Mayer Wiener

**A/N: Thanks for my reviewers: _Iluvmy-TV-ugottaproblem, Nik Nak17, birdofshade, and mjels. _Thanks for those adding me to your subs and favorites. I haven't mention Lindsay in this chapter, but she is about 6 moths pregnant now, I messed the time lines up, and now I'm fixing it! **

**Disclaimer: Niki belongs to Nik Nak17. Thanks for the help, and the ideas to get me going again! CBS owns the CSI characters, and Kylie is mine! ENjoy..**

* * *

Kylie sat beside an elderly woman on the subway, having had to take it because she was running late. Adam had accidentally set her alarm for 9 when she needed to be in at 9. So she was running an hour late. Mac was going to kill her. That was if he didn't fire her first.

She watched as the older lady struggled to get off at her stop, only to be pushed by impatient civilians. Kylie stood up, and gently pulled the woman from her seat. "Hi, ma'am. How are you today?"

The woman smiled at Kylie, and the two exchanged small talk as Kylie helped her out of the subway and onto the streets. She didn't care that she had gotten off at the wrong stop, and now she would be two hours late. Mac would be killing her either way. When she went, she'd rather go knowing she helped someone out.

She stepped into the crime lab, and discreetly headed for the co-ed locker room to use the restroom. Adam was sitting on the bench, his red and blue plaid boxers sticking out from his jeans, red button shirt beside him, the red t-shirt that had been under it nowhere in sight, while he rummaged through his locker.

Kylie pressed her chest into his back, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Hey baby," she smiled. "You like kinda cute without a shirt on."

"Jeeze," Adam jumped. "You scared me. I spilled my lunch over me."

"Poor baby," Kylie said, kissing Adam's shoulders. She ran her fingertips down his bare arms, and trailed kisses from his right shoulder to the back of his neck. "Wait," she giggled," looking in his locker. She leaned forward and pulled a white tie from his locker. "Did you wear a tie today?"

"I did," he blushed. "I thought you'd like it."

"I didn't get to see it on you," she said, sitting in his lap. "Aw, Adam. That's gel. You gelled your hair too. Babe, you look so adorable."

"You don't like it."

"I love it."

"I thought you would like to try something different you know. You always wear different stuff. So I decided to try and look like a professional."

"Well," Kylie said, wrapping the tie around Adam's neck, and pulled it so he came closer to her. "You look sexy."

"Well, thank you," Adam chuckled, kissing Kylie.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?" Kylie asked, running her index finger along his jaw line.

"That tonight you're going to let me keep you up all night?"

"Well that too," she giggled. "But I was thinking that the perfect test of our love and commitment would be to get a puppy!"

"No," Adam chuckled.

"Okay, think of it this way. We want babies right?" She waited until Adam nodded his head. "If we get a puppy, it would be a test to see if we are good parents. And If we survive the puppy test, we can start having babies."

"You're crazy," Adam chuckled.

"You love me, and the puppy that I have picked out."

"You picked it out!"

"Two weeks ago a house up in Brooklyn got raided. 47 dogs and puppies were taken, and they are starting to adopt them out. I was online with the shelter. They let you foster puppies, and if you decided that you don't want them, they take them after they have room. So we could foster one out and if we liked him, we could adopt. Honey Bunny, it's a good cause. We could save a life."

"Who did you pick?" Adam asked, falling for Kylie's innocent look.

She smiled at him, and pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "He doesn't have a name." she unfolded the paper, and revealed a ten-week-old Miniature Dachshund to Adam's dismay. The puppy was black with brown eyebrows, brown around his nose and mouth, brown booty paws, and a brown spot on his chest. He had big dark black eyes, and floppy black ears, with a long pointy black tail.

"A wiener dog!" Adam laughed.

"Look," Kylie giggle, pointing to the dog's mouth. "He's smiling."

"He's hideous!"

"Think of him as a miniature version of a Rottweiler. He's got the same markings, he's just long like a hot dog."

"He's gotta weigh what, ten pounds?"

"Right now, 4. But when he grows he'll be about 11."

"I get to name him."

"Deal," Kylie smiled. "We pick him up tonight after work."

"You sure are eager to pick this fellow up."

"We'll go shopping for the small necessities tonight, but this weekend, he's going to get spoiled."

"You mean, like I spoil you?"

"Exactly," Kylie smiled, kissing Adam's nosed. "You made me late this morning, by the way,"

"We're running slow anyway. Haven't gotten one case yet."

Kylie stood up, and grabbed Adam's hand. She pulled him up and grabbed a shirt form his locker. "Get dressed. I'll meet up with you later. I gotta go get grilled by the boss man."

Adam watched as Kylie walked away, her jeans tight enough to reveal her ass, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. That girl was amazing.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

Kylie sat beside Adam on the green plastic chairs in the adoption test room. They were to see how the dog interacted with them before they made a decision. After an hours worth of filling out forms to make sure they would be good owners, they were finally ready to take the puppy home.

The door opened, and Kylie shrieked when a volunteer brought the Miniature Dachshund into the room. "Adam, he's cuter in person!"

"I don't think so," Adam replied, watching Kylie squat on the floor. She picked up a tennis ball, and threw it across the room, a smile on her face. He watched it grow wider as the puppy brought back the ball, and plopped it in her lap. "He's a keeper," Adam agreed, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Really?" Kylie asked, petting the puppy. "We can get him?"

"Yes," Adam said. "If he makes you happy, then you can get him."

"Okay," Kylie smiled. She stood up, and took the leash from the woman standing in front of her. "Can we go?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Good luck with everything."

Adam grabbed the dog leash from Kylie, and slipped the collar they'd just bought over the dog's neck.

"Come on," Adam smiled, grabbing Kylie's hand. Kylie followed Adam out of the shelter, and down the sidewalk.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing his free hand, and kissing his cheek. "You are going to be an amazing husband."

"And you're going to be an amazing wife."

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

Kylie sat on the couch, Hawkes and Niki sitting beside her. Adam lay on the floor, the new puppy lying on his chest. He was playing with the puppy's ears when he let out a chuckle. "I got it," he laughed.

"What?" Kylie asked, giggling. The four had been coming up with stupid names four close to two hours when Adam finally came up with the perfect name for their new puppy.

"Oscar," Adam said. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Like Oscar Mayer Wiener."

"I'm not naming my dog after a wiener!" Kylie laughed.

"That's an adorable name!" Niki laughed.

"Yeah," Adam said, picking the puppy up. "Babe, come on. You can't see he isn't an Oscar. He is."

"Oscar is a…"

"It has personality in it," Niki smiled.

"Oscar the wiener," Kylie said out loud.

"Has a name!" Adam said, standing on the coffee table.

"Adam!" Kylie shrieked. "Don't break the table!"

Adam unbuttoned his shirt, and picked up the puppy. "My Bologna has a first name," he started to sing, waving the dog's paws in the air to make him look like he was singing.

Niki pulled out her cell phone, and pulled up her video recording. She was positive that this moment would be great footage to play back at their wedding to embarrass the shit out of her friend's fiancé. That or she could use it for some good blackmail to get Adam to do her a favor later on. She hadn't decided which yet, but she knew that it was going to be a you tube sensation.

"It's O-S-C-A-R!" Adam belted, holding the dog by his waist. Kylie couldn't help but giggle. She knew Adam was crazy, but she never saw him like this before. "My bologna has a second name, it's M-A-Y-E-R! Oh I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I say. 'Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" Adam pressed the dog up to his cheek, and puckered up his lips. "Please Mommy," he said in a baby voice.

"Fine," Kylie laughed. "But please button up your shirt, I can see your chest hair."

Niki let out a loud laugh, and pressed save on her phone. "Dude, that was priceless!"

Adam jumped down, and pressed a kiss to Kylie's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she giggled. "Please don't do that again."

"Let's save us all the humility," Sheldon chuckled.

Adam set the dog on the ground, and put the leash on the dog. "Your turn to take Oscar out."

"Got it," Kylie said standing up. "You comin', Niki?"

"Yup," Niki said, jumping up from the couch.

The girls headed out of the apartment, and into the elevator, Oscar in tow. "So," Kylie said. "I think I could get a word in with Mac if you wanted a job here."

"I don't know," Niki shook her head.

"Why? Is there a man in Florida holding you up?"

"No. I just like Miami."

"New York is your home. _Don_ is your home."

"Don?" Niki asked, scrunching her eyebrows up.

"Oh come on," Kylie laughed, stepping off the elevator.

"What?"

"You and me are the only girls he lets call him Donnie. The only people in the _universe_ that are allowed to call him Donnie. You always had a crush on him, and he thinks you're hot."

"He does?" Niki asked blushing. She was strong, especially when it came to men. She never missed a beat, and she never let a man know what she was really feeling. But whenever she talked about Flack, her stomach fluttered. She knew how to play a man before he could even play her, but when ever it came to Flack, she let him win her over.

"You're blushing," Kylie sang, watching Oscar poop. "Good boy," she cheered, leaning over to congratulate the puppy.

"Am not!" Niki said defensively.

"Are too! I bet you I can put in a good word for you with Mac _and_ my brother."

"The last time you used your matchmaking skills on me, I got ketchup all over me and Jimmy Michaels had a bloody nose."

"God, you know how to throw a punch," Kylie laughed, recalling the moment when the two went on a double date to a carnival their junior year. Niki had been stuck with a nervous nerdy boy who didn't know how to talk to a girl, let alone flirt with her. He had spilled ketchup on her shirt, and when he tried to feel her up, she wound up clocking him dead square in his nose.

"So you and Adam are getting married, huh?" Niki asked.

"Yeah," Kylie smiled. "We set the date. June 14th, 2010. But we just have to find a place opened that day."

"Why the 14th?"

"His favorite number is 6. Mine is 14. And…the baby will be here by then."

"The baby?" Niki asked.

"Yeah. Adam doesn't know yet. I found out last night."

"Are you going to be able to handle a puppy and a baby?"

"The puppy was a way of hinting to Adam, but he's stupid sometimes. And he'll be a year by then. Potty trained and all that. He's small, so he won't be dangerous if he tries to jump on me."

"I guess that makes sense," Niki said. "Aren't you scared?"

"Petrified. I don't know how to be a mom. Or a wife."

"You're mom was a great mom. You're like her, you'll be great. And you already got the yelling part down," Niki added sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Wow. Can you believe this? Engaged, a mother, and a dog owner all in two weeks."

"Good things come in threes."

"Which means I am probably do for a bad thing," she kidded.

"Yeah, a husband. They are gross."

"They don't get gross until after you've had twelve of their kids."

"You aren't going to have twelve kids are you?"

"No! One is enough thank you!"

"Your mom had four boys before she finally got you. You won't try and try until you get a girl will you?"

"I'd rather have a boy. But no. I don't want children like that. One is fine. So Flack, Mac?" The two were already on the elevator and heading into the hall. Kylie opened the apartment door, and allowed Niki to walk in first.

"Sure," Niki sighed. "Go for it. What do I have to lose?

"Sheldon's asleep already," Adam called form the kitchen. "I'm making some popcorn. Niki do you want to stay for a movie?"

"Sure," Niki smiled.

"I'll get some blankets," Kylie said, wandering down the hall.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

Kylie hovered over the bathroom toilet, one elbow propped on the side of the toilet, her other hand holding back her hair. Lindsay was right, the nausea was definitely brutal. Kylie wiped her mouth, and stood up from the cold floor. She could feel the sweat on her forehead, she wanted to take Advil for the abdominal pain she was feeling, but she was scared it would hurt the baby. She knew she was in pain because her body was stretching to make room for the baby, but she was dreading the next nine months of her life. Babies weren't her style. Sure she wanted children, but she had gone through this before. She knew that when she went into labor, that she wouldn't refuse the epidural, and she knew that she'd been in pain for a few weeks after.

She was worried about the stretch marks. She hadn't gotten them when she had her son, Turner Bennett, but she was close to 15 years older now. She knew that next month she'd experience migraines like she had before. Kylie let out a sigh, and stood up. She pressed her hands over her stomach. This baby was hers. She wasn't giving him up, he would be hers for the next 18 years.

"Kales," Adam's voice called from the opposite side of the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Give me a sec," Kylie called, glancing at herself in the mirror. She grabbed the brush sitting on the counter, and quickly ran it through her hair. She let out a sigh, and unlocked the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, brushing his thumb over her cheek, where he swore he saw a tear drop.

"Flu," she mumbled. "My tummy hurts, that's all."

"You gonna call in sick?"

"I'll be fine," Kylie said, flashing a smile.

"One sick day won't hurt."

"Trust me, we'll be using a lot of them in a few months," she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"I said Oscar needs to be walked."

"Already done, babe," Adam said, following Kylie into the kitchen.

"So," Kylie said, reaching for a box of cereal. "Tomorrow, we'll go house hunting? I was thinking Sunday we could take the puppy to the park, and then Dinner with the parents?"

"He'll like that, and I love your mother's cooking."

Kylie nodded her head. "We've got to figure out a budget, how many rooms we want, all of that."

"I'd like a home in the suburbs," Adam suggested.

"That would be nice," Kylie nodded her head. "I want it set up like my parents. A kitchen with sliding glass doors leading to the back yard. That was my favorite part of the house."

"That sounds like a good idea," Adam nodded his head. He sat down at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in his hand, Kylie sitting across from him. "Maybe we can build a house, yah know? Instead of buying one."

"Where? We live in the city babe."

"If we were to move to the Suburbs, we could."

"That's a long commute."

"It's an hour away. We could live in Jersey, and use the train."

"We can get a house in Queens."

"Or one 30 minutes away in Long Island, or Hudson Valley."

"But I love the city. I love it, Adam."

"If we have kids, I want them to have a back yard, you know? I want to be able to sit out side and grill a few burgers, and just hang out. We shouldn't have to worry about them wanting to go outside to play."

"Queens," Kylie repeated.

"Okay," Adam nodded his head. "Where have you always wanted to live?"

Kylie shrugged. "I don't know, I've always loved New York. I just, I don't want to move to Jersey. I don't want to have to quit my job and move somewhere else just so we can have a family. Maybe we can re-gut something in Brooklyn."

Adam nodded his head. "We'll figure it out. We'll figure something out for both of us. Maybe we should hold back on the house hunting, and stay here until we're married."

Kylie nodded her head. "Perfect idea," she smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked, glancing at Kylie's food. He had been eating his cereal throughout their conversation, but she hadn't taken a bite of her food yet.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Adam said, standing up. He took both their bowls to the sink, and emptied them before setting them in the dishwasher. "Do you want to walk or take the subway?" Adam asked Kylie.

"Walk," she replied, slipping a pair of sneakers on. Adam opened the front door, and allowed Kylie to step out first.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

Kylie finished brushing her teeth, and stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Adam pulling back the covers on the bed. She jumped onto the bed, and crawled under the covers, wearing one of Adam's band shirts, and tucked her body under his arm. "Did you feed Oscar?" Kylie asked.

"Yes I did," Adam replied, letting the puppy onto the bed.

Kylie set him on her lap, and played with his ears. "Puppies are so tiny," she said. "Like babies are."

"He'll get bigger," Adam said, petting the puppy.

"Adam?" Kylie whispered, looking up at Adam. He turned looked down at her and kissed her nose. "Me and you?"

"Yes?" Adam asked, still petting Oscar.

"We're gonna have a baby soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he asked, looking at her. "You can't be. You've had all those things wrong with you those past few months."

"I'm pregnant, baby. 8 weeks."

"8 weeks?"

"Shower," she giggled. "I kissed you right…" she gently lifted his arm, and kissed his lower side, and let out a giggle. "And then you…"

Adam flipped Kylie over on her back, and kissed her forehead. "So I'm a baby daddy," he smiled, lifting up her shirt, and kissing her stomach.

"He's right here," she smiled, placing her hand over Adam's. She pressed down on her lower abdomen, where Adam's eyes were securely set. "He's right there, baby. He's growing right now."

Adam moved his hand, and trailed kisses along her belly. "We're going to be parents." He gave her a kiss and then laid down. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you Daddy," Kylie smiled, snuggling back into his side. Oscar crawled onto Adam's stomach, and licked Kylie's face. "Oscar!" she laughed.

"He loves you too," Adam said. "Come on Weiner, it's time for bed."

"Don't call him that!" Kylie laughed, watching Adam set the dog on the ground.

"Goodnight," Adam said, kissing her. "I love you."

Kylie pressed her chin against Adam's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She could never fall asleep without cuddling with him.


	19. Pregnancy

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No, nada, zip. Nik Nak17 owns Niki._

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys it's been a while! I need your hep though. Once you've checked this out, head on over to my profile page to check out a new poll I posted. Kydam's baby girl needs a name, and you can help choose it!!_

* * *

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

**Pregnancy week 15.**

Kylie woke up, and gently, kissed Adam's cheek, who returned with a light nose twitch, before opening his eyes. "Mornin' honey bunny," Kylie smiled.

"What time is it?" Adam grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"5:39."

"Are you crazy?" Adam chuckled.

"Nope. Just pregnant."

"Kales," Adam groaned. "Unless you're going to make me do some crazy errand for pig ears or something can I go back to bed?"

"Pig ears? That's gross!"

"Kales?" Adam asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

"A peanut butter milkshake?" Kylie asked.

"Okay," Adam sighed, getting up. "From where?"

"There's a 24 hour grocery store a few blocks away."

Adam grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and pulled his feet into them. "Peanut butter milkshake. Anything else?"

"No," Kylie shook her head.

Adam leaned over the bed, and kissed Kylie's head. "I'll be back."

"I love you," Kylie smiled.

"Uh-uh," Adam mumbled.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

**Pregnancy week 18.**

"Adam!" Stella shouted, smacking the back of Adam's head. Adam's face was implanted in the glass table, his mouth wide open, and drool forming around his cheek. At the feel of Stella's hand colliding with his head, he shot up, and fell off the stool.

"What happened?!" He asked, sitting on the floor.

"You were asleep," Mac informed him, a file in his hands.

"Oh right," Adam said getting up. "Kylie has been keeping me up all night! I don't sleep at all! Every ten minutes she's waking me up."

"Adam," Mac shook his head. "I don't want to know about your sex life with Kylie."

"What? No! Not for sex! I wish it was for that. That'd be better than having to run tedious errands for her! God! Who eats peanut butter milkshakes with hotdogs? I shit you not. She poured her milkshake on her hotdog. That's so disgusting! And then! I had to go to five different bodega's to get her a strawberry smoothie for breakfast!"

"Sounds like your little baby is craving some crazy things," Lindsay chimed in, entering the lab. "At least she's not shoving chocolate down her throat like I did."

"How's the baby anyway?"

"Good," Lindsay smiled. "Lucy is all Danny can seem to talk about now."

"I'd love to talk about babies," Mac said. "But we've got a murderer running loose I'd like to catch even more."

"Right!" Adam said. "Here. Fingerprints." He handed Mac a sheet of paper. "DNA will probably match the same person. I'm still running that. May take a while."

"And in the mean time your face was planted to my very expensive evidence table?"

"I'm sorry," Adam sighed. "I am boss. I won't do it again I promise!" He let out another groan when his cell phone went off.

"Kylie?" Lindsay laughed when she heard the song "I'm in love with a stripper," explode from Adam's pocket.

He unlocked his iPhone and let out a groan after reading Kylie's text message. "Can I take my break now?" he asked Mac. "I have a doctor's appointment to go to."

Mac gave him a smirk. "What's that saying?" he asked, turning to Stella. He made a movement with his wrist, as if snapping a whip. "Whipped?"

Stella gave a smirk. "I think he knows if he doesn't do anything Kylie wants while she's pregnant, she'll take his manhood from him."

"The second one," Adam agreed. "She gets mad when she's not in a good mood, Mac."

"Thirty minutes," Mac agreed.

"Oh. Danny's stopping by later with my maternity clothes. Let Kylie know," Lindsay chimed in as Adam hurried out of the lab.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

**Pregnancy week 29**

"Wait," Adam whispered, squinting at the machine in front of him. "That's my baby?"

The doctor nodded her head and pointed at the screen. "There's the hand. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," Kylie nodded her head a smile on her face. Turner had been a surprise, and though the guessing kept her wondering, she just wanted to know so she could decorate the nursery.

"Yes," Adam agreed. "Let's hear it."

"It's a girl," Dr. Kuntz smiled, watching Kylie smile up at Adam.

"I've got a daughter," Adam repeated, smiling at the ultrasound.

"Alright," Dr. Kuntz said, wiping the gel from Kylie's stomach. "You're about 29 weeks now. A week into your third trimester. So, I'm advising that you don't have deep penetration sexual intercourse. You can still have sex if you're up to it," she glanced at Kylie. "But don't push it. There's a brochure of positions you can try. That baby is going to come out between 37 and 42 weeks. We don't want it coming any earlier. Let's schedule an appointment 5 weeks from now, and then we'll schedule a date for endorsement if she hasn't decided to come out by 42 weeks. This isn't your first child, so it should be a quick birth. Let's hope."

Kylie nodded her head, and swung her legs over the side of the table, and wrapped her hands under her stomach. "Everything you just said I knew," she rolled her eyes. "and I don't need a brochure of sex positions. Adam can deal without being fucked for 12 more weeks."

"I was explaining more so for Adam," Dr. Kuntz laughed.

"Wait," Adam said. "So that means you're done your cravings!" Adam exclaimed. "No more late night grocery runs!"

"Last time I had some Braxton Hicks contractions about a month before…" Kylie blushed, trying not to look at Adam. She hated talking about her first pregnancy. Especially with Adam. It made her feel dirty. "Am I going to get them again?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it. She seems to be doing just fine in there, she actually looks like she's going to be a tiny baby. I think we're going to have a problem getting her out, not keeping her in."

"Oh, great," Kylie groaned. "I swear if she doesn't come out."

Adam nuzzled his neck into Kylie's neck, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach. "She will," he said.

"I think I've covered everything. If you've got any questions you know my house number," Dr. Kuntz said heading out of the room.

"A girl," Adam smiled handing Kylie her underwear. Kylie pulled them past her knees, and then stood up to pull them the rest of the way. She sat down at the chair next to Adam so she could put on her jeans, because bending over was out of the question. Her stomach was huge, and anything involving bending her upper half of her body was out of the question.

"Will you put my shoes on for me?" Kylie sighed, brushing her hair from her face. "I can't fucking wait until I can see my feet again."

"I know you can't," Adam smiled, bending over to tie Kylie's sneakers. "I can't either. That means our daughter will be here."

Kylie gave Adam a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she giggled, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too," he smiled. "But I need to get back to work. Mac said 30 minutes, and it's been 2 hours."

"Then go," Kylie smiled. "I'll schedule my next appointment. You don't have to come okay?"

"I want to though. So make sure I'm off when you do."

"Two more appointments," Kylie smiled. "Then we're done. Two more times."

"I can't believe its been nine months," Adam said, helping Kylie stand up. "This baby is going to be spoiled."

"She is," Kylie agreed, heading out of the room, Adam in tow.

"Alright, I'll see you after work," he said pressing a kiss to her lips in the waiting room. "I love you."

"Love you," she smiled as she head to the receptionist. 10 more weeks and she'd have her daughter in her arms.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

**Pregnancy week 39.**

Niki sat down across from Kylie, a smile on her face. They hadn't gotten together for a while. And since Kylie wasn't up for shopping, they had agreed to lunch. Kylie had convinced Niki to stay in New York, and now she and Flack were together. All thanks to Kylie's medaling ways.

"Hey," Kylie smiled, sipping at her water.

"How yah holding up?" Niki asked, pointing towards Kylie's stomach.

"I'm waiting patiently," Kylie sighed. "Adam is going crazy."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Nope," Kylie shook her head. "This baby is probably gonna be nameless for the first month."

Niki shook her head and ordered a cheeseburger, while Kylie ordered a salad. "No greasy foods for you?" Niki asked.

"39 weeks into a pregnancy mixed with greasy foods means a heartburn. Bad heartburn," Kylie said. "And I'm really feeling some lettuce. Ehw. I haven't had a salad since high school."

Niki rolled her eyes. "I'm never getting pregnant. Ever."

"I said that once," Kylie nodded her head, "Now look at me." Kylie waved her hands in front of her face. "My feet are swollen, I'm pissing every 15 minutes, I haven't shit in 7 days. The only good thing other than a child coming from this is my perfectly great smooth shiny acne free skin. Oh my God," Kylie cried, hitting her face against the table.

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," Kylie squealed, pressing on the table to stand up. Niki stood up also, her eyes growing wide.

"You're in labor!" Niki shouted, causing everyone in the restaurant to glance at them. "Oh my God! You're having your kid! We gotta get to the hospital!"

A man dressed in a suit hurried over to the two. "Ma'am can I help you?" He asked, lightly touching Kylie's elbow.

"What are you a pregnifile!" Niki screamed slapping the man's arm. "Get off her you creep!"

"Nik, he's the manager," Kylie said in between deep breaths. "Yes, please. I need a cab. She's too crazy to drive me anywhere."

"I can drive!" Niki insisted, taking Kylie's hand. "You!" she said pointing to the man. "Get your pregnifile hands off my pregnant friend and call her fiancé!"

"Niki," Kylie said, get me in a damned car. I'll call Adam."

"Right," Niki nodded her head. "Let's go."

Kylie let out a deep breath. "Please don't kill us." She mumbled, as Niki let her out the front door.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

**13 hours of labor..**

Kylie let out one last groan before she heard the screams of her baby, and Adam letting out a sigh as he watched Dr. Kuntz examine his daughter. "She's beautiful, Kales," Adam informed her, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I wanna hold her," Kylie mumbled, sitting up. "Let me see her."

"She's 6 pounds, 3 ounces, and only 19 inches long.," Dr. Kuntz said, wrapping the little girl in a blanket. She handed her to Adam, who set her in Kylie's arms. "She's gonna be short like her Mommy."

"Oh, Adam!" Kylie sighed. "Look how beautiful she is."

"She's got your eyes," Adam smiled, kissing Kylie's head.

"Kales, you need to feed her," Dr. Kuntz smiled. "Adam can stay if you'd like. When you're done, page the front desk, alright?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's nose. "Adam," she said, trying not to cry.

"Are you crying?"

"She's so amazing," Kylie whispered, as Adam wiped her tears from her face. "Look at her, she's so tiny."

Adam nodded his head. "We made her," he whispered. "We made that angel."

Kylie began to rock the baby as she let out a cry. "She's hungry," she whispered.

Adam nodded his head. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kylie shook her head and smiled at Adam. "You can stay," she said. "Can you turn out the lights though? I think it's too bright for her." Adam nodded his head and turned out the lights for Kylie s she could feed their child.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

** Baby girl: 3 hours old.**

"Still nothing!" Niki sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Give us time," Kylie rolled her eyes. "She can't just have any old name." Kylie smiled at Adam, who was sitting in bed beside her, their daughter in his arms. Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay were all scattered about the room as well.

Niki let out another dramatic sigh, Flack standing beside her. "Who are the God parents? Can you tell us that? Hmm?"

"Shut up, Niki," Kylie giggled. "You already know you and Donnie are."

"Really?" Niki asked excitedly. "We really are?"

Adam nodded his head. "We talked about it. And I don't really have any one in my family. And we figured-"

"You beat boys up for me," Kylie shrugged. "You can beat boys up for her. Because we all know Adam couldn't scare a fly away."

"Aint that the truth," Flack smirked.

"So can I hold my Goddaughter?" Niki asked, her hands spread towards the baby.

Adam stood up and handed Niki their daughter. "Don't drop her, or else I _will _her a fly," Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"What about Isabella?" Danny suggested. "That's Beautiful girl in Italian."

"Or Sarah," Lindsay suggested. "Hebrew for Princess."

"We've been tossing names around. We're going to figure something out."

"My parents didn't name me right away," Hawkes replied.

"We know," Danny rolled his eyes. "Sheldon!"

"Well," Niki said, rocking her Goddaughter as she spoke. "I think either Princess or Beautiful Girl would work. Because she is so precious."

"And tired," Flack said, as he watched his niece sleep.

"I am too," Kylie yawned. "Is visiting time over yet so I can get some shut eye?"

"We can leave," Mac nodded his head, standing up.

"I've got court in an hour," Stella nodded her head. "She's beautiful good luck with a name for her!"

"Thanks, Stell," Kylie smiled hugging her and then Mac.

"We should get going also," Danny and Lindsay said. Soon it was just Adam, Kylie, Niki and Flack in the room. Niki was still holding the quietly sleeping baby.

"Name her Niki," Niki smirked.

"No way," Kylie rolled her eyes. "She's not going to be a slut like you."

"Hey. I'm a smart slut!" Niki defended herself.

Kylie let out a yawn, and held her hands out. "Give me my baby, bitch."

"Never," Niki said. "I'm her aunt and her Godmother and she loves me more!"

"No, she loves me more. I created her," Adam said.

"She loves me the most," Kylie informed everyone. "Because I am her mother and if you even think about kidnapping her so help me God, Niki, I will punch you like I've never punched you before."

"Fine," Niki sighed, handing over the baby. "We should go anyway. Leave you guys some time alone," she winked. "I'm the first to know her name."

"Bye," Kylie said. Flack kissed her cheek and then his niece's forehead.

"Oh Kales," he said smiling at the baby. "She looks like you did when you were that tiny."

"You're a suckup," Niki said, punching Flack in the arm as they headed out the door, leaving Adam and Kylie alone with their baby.

"I love her," Kylie said, snuggling with her daughter. "I love her so much."

"She needs a name," Adam sighed.

"I know," Kylie nodded her head. "And she's gonna get one."


	20. Mommy Night

**A/N:** The poll is over! Thanks for voting guys, and by popular Demand, here is Gabriella Rose Flack-Ross!! Merry belated Christmas, and to all a good night!

**Disclaimer:** Adam's mine? Whatt?? Sike I wish, right?? Kylie and Gaby are mine. Nik Nak17 owns Niki.

ENJOY

**

* * *

**

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~**

Adam turned on his stomach to wrap his arm around his girlfriend. But all he felt was the sheets. Cold sheets. She hadn't been there for a while. He sat up, and glanced around the room. Her purse was still on her dresser, causing his heart race to slow a bit. She hadn't taken their daughter and skipped town. He let out a sigh of relief, and then perked his head to the side at the sound of the baby monitor. He could hear a faint humming sound crackling on the opposite end of the line. His girlfriend humming their baby to sleep.

He stood up and grabbed the t-shirt that he had worn the day before, and pulled on a pair of sweatpants to head towards the nursery, Hawkes' old bedroom. Hawkes had moved out a few months before Kylie had given birth, and had bought a place of his own. He hadn't wanted to intrude on the newly be-parented couple.

Adam leaned against the threshold of the door when he saw Kylie holding their 3-day-old daughter in her arms. It was the first night home for mother and her child. And though Adam had moved the crib into their bedroom, Kylie was still rocking her in the wooden rocking chair Flack Sr. had made for Kylie when she was a baby. It was the best sight he'd ever seen.

"I couldn't sleep," Kylie told him, never taking her eyes off the sleeping child. "She woke up and I came in here to feed her, and I couldn't put her back." She ran her pinky finger along the baby's cheek. "She's so soft."

Adam nodded his head, and headed into the nursery. He kneeled in front of Kylie and pressed a kiss to her knee. "I'm scared when I change her diaper I'm going to break her," he whispered.

Kylie nodded in agreement as she watched her baby sleep. "I've been studying every crease, every wrinkle. Everything about her. I just want to take it all in."

"She's amazing," Adam agreed. "But you need to sleep. She is going to be up in three hours wanting food. So lets go to bed, okay? Before you turn into a zombie and this new parent glow on your face turns into I wanna kill my kid glow."

Kylie reluctantly nodded her head, but stood from the rocking chair to go into their bedroom.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

"Adam," Kylie groaned as she rocked their daughter while she tried to cook dinner. "Either you cook dinner or you hold her. Take your pick."

"I told you, put her in her swing. I just put it together," Adam said taking Gabriellafrom Kylie.

"And I told you that if you put her in there, I will kill you," Kylie replied, scrambling eggs in the frying pan. "I don't want her in there yet."

"Why not," Adam groaned, sitting on the couch, Gabriella in his arms.

"Because, she needs to be in contact with her parents, you jerk," Kylie sighed turning the stove off. She grabbed a plate from the cupboard and piled the eggs onto it. "Do you want sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon," Adam called, playing with Gaby's fingers.

Kylie nodded her head and threw some bacon on a plate to put in the microwave. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked. Kylie hadn't showered in three days. She'd only slept a total of 20 hours in the past 72. She needed a night out with the girls, and Adam was going to watch their daughter. No if ands or buts.

Adam agreed, she needed a night out. Gabriellamay have slept in three-hour intervals like she was supposed to, but when she was awake, she constantly needed attention, and Kylie was always giving it to her.

"I've got it, babe," Adam nodded his head. "We're gonna be fine. You go take a shower and get pretty and have a good time with the girls. Gabriellaand I are going to be just fine. She's gonna watch me play Call of Duty, and I'm gonna change her diapers, and feed her and sing her songs."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and headed for the living room where Adam was sitting. She set his plate on the coffee table, and then sat next to him. "I love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I know," he smiled. "No go get a shower."

Kylie nodded her head, and kissed Gaby'scheek before she stood up. "I love both of you."

Two hours later, Kylie came into the kitchen, her dark hair curled, and her blue eyes shining. Pair of jeans fitting snugly against her curves, and a blue v-neck sweater hugging her chest. Adam gave Kylie a smirk. "The baby weight is making you look so sexy," he informed her.

"Is not," Kylie shook her head blushing. "I'm fat."

"You're curvy," Adam shook his head. "And you have a nice butt."

"You are too nice," Kylie giggled, giving Adam a kiss. "I'll feed her before I go."

"She's already down," Adam shook his head. "See, I'm a good Daddy."

Kylie gave Adam a smile and let out a laugh when Niki hurried into their apartment. "Jesus Christ, Kales," Niki said. "You look hot for just poppin' out a kid six days ago."

"Hi Niki," Kylie rolled her eyes. Kylie turned to Adam. "If she gives you any trouble call me."

"We're fine," Adam promised Kylie giving her one last kiss. "Have fun." He glanced at Niki. "Don't get her in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Niki rolled her eyes, grabbing Kylie's wrist. "Lets go you sexy MILF."

"Gross," Kylie shuddered. "People are gonna call me a MILF now? That's just gross." She said as Niki dragged her out of the apartment.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Niki rolled her eyes as Kylie glanced at her cell phone. They'd only been out an hour, and they were just finishing up dinner, but Niki had counted at least 20 times that Kylie reached into her purse to check her phone.

"You're going to kill the battery faster," Niki informed her, taking a fry and dipping it in ketchup.

"I'm sorry," Kylie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "This is hard."

Lindsay nodded her head in agreement. "The first month I had Lucy, I didn't let her out of my site. I took her to work with me. Danny thought I was crazy."

"Well, it's not that I have to see her all of the time. I just don't know how Adam is gonna do by himself. And I usually wake up because I hear her. He sleeps like a fucking rock. What if he doesn't hear her crying?"

"He probably never went to bed," Stella laughed. "He's probably playing video games."

Kylie nodded her head. "You're probably right. I can't help it though."

"Did you name her yet?" Lindsay asked.

"Yupp," Niki smirked. "I helped!"

"Oh God," Stella sighed. "Please don't tell me her middle name is Niki."

"It's her first," Niki said sticking her tongue out at Stella.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "We went with Gabriella Rose Flack Ross."

"Two last names," Lindsay asked. "That's not cool."

Kylie glanced from at Lindsay and then gave Niki a look. "It's very cool," Niki said, rolling her eyes. "I love it. She's got four names!"

"It is a beautiful name," Stella smiled. "I love it."

"Adam's mother's name was Rosa," Kylie explained.

"So are you guys going to get married now?" Lindsay asked.

"We were," Kylie nodded her head. "But I want to wait until she's a bit older. I want her to be the flower girl."

"Aw!" Niki shrieked. "That's adorable."

"So you guys don't want to make it official yet?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "We don't really need to make it official. I think we both just want to wait. We've got so much going on. We can't spend money on a wedding when we're trying to find a house. So I'm going to be a Flack a bit longer. And baby Gaby is going to be a Flack-Ross. End of. No questions asked. We don't need a certificate to prove that we're a family."

"Damn, Kales. You had that one prepared," Niki laughed. "End of! No questions!" Niki exclaimed, scrunching her face up jokingly imitating Kylie.

"I did," Kylie replied. "Are we going clubbing or what?"

"You and I are," Niki laughed. "You guys can come if you'd like."

"I'm totally down for clubbing," Stella smiled, handing her credit card to the waitress.

"I've got to get home," Lindsay shook her head. "Danny doesn't deserve to be stuck with Lucy all night."

"She's probably already in bed," Niki mumbled under her breath as Lindsay stood up to leave.

"Thanks for dinner, Stell," she smiled before leaving.

"What the fuck is up that bitch's ass?" Niki asked when Lindsay was out of earshot.

"Be nice," Kylie scolded Niki.

"Kales she just insulted you and Adam," Niki said. "And you're gonna let her?"

"I don't really care what she thinks of Adam and I," Kylie shrugged. "She is a friend, not my best friend. So if she disagrees with my ways of life, than that's on her. I don't really care either way. Besides. Gaby is way cuter than Lucy."

"So true," Niki laughed.

"Let's go get drunk now," Stella laughed, when the waitress came back with her credit card.

"Oh my God. I haven't gotten drunk in 13 months," Kylie replied, standing up. "I haven't drank any alcohol in 10. I need vodka."

"Hopefully I can keep my clothes on tonight," Niki said. "But who are we kidding? There's a 90% chance I'm getting naked tonight."

"I've got 6 weeks before I can do that," Kylie laughed.

"I don't want to know about your lady situation down there," Niki shook her head. "That's just gross."

"I agree," Stella laughed, as the girls headed out of the restaurant to go to a club.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Adam fell off the couch at the sound of Kylie stumbling into the apartment, and falling on the floor with a loud plop. "Hey baby," she smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on Adam's lips. "How was my baby? Did she sleep okay?"

"You're drunk," Adam laughed as Kylie pulled her hair from a messy ponytail.

"I know," Kylie giggled, giving Adam another kiss. She ran her hand down his stomach and in his pants. She bit at his neck, as she ran her fingertips along the inside of his boxer line with her right hand, and with her left began to unbutton his jeans.

"Baby," Adam groaned, pulling her hands from his lower body. "Baby you can't have sex."

Kylie pulled her hands from Adam's grip and then crawled on top of him. "We can't have intercourse," she said, tugging his pants to his ankles. "That doesn't mean we can't play," she giggled, lifting his shirt up, and kissing his lower hip. "We can have some fun," she said, licking a circle around his belly button. She dug her teeth into his stomach, and then kissed the same spot she had just bitten. "Come on," she said, putting her hand in his boxers. "Let's play."

"No," Adam said, sitting up, and taking her hand from his pants. "Baby, I won't be able to stop."

"I'll handcuff you," she suggested. Thought she was drunk, and she hadn't worked out in months, Kylie was physically strong than Adam. He was chubby, and she was built. She was a cop, and she knew how to fight. So when Adam tried to pull her hands from him, and pick her up to put her in bed, he was pushed onto the couch. Kylie had grabbed his wrists and pinned them under him, and she kissed his inner thighs. "You're not going anywhere."

"Kylie you are drunk. You need to go lay down and go to bed."

"I'm horny," Kylie shook her head, pulling his boxers off with her teeth. "Let me just make you happy, and then we'll go to bed." Adam couldn't say anything, because Kylie was already working her magic, stroking him in the right places, and kissing him in the right spots. He was gone, and there was nothing he could do but enjoy what his fiancé was doing for him.

"That was hot," Kylie spoke into his ear, as she nibbled at it. Adam had just cumed everywhere, all because of her. "That made me so wet," she told him, straddling him as he lay motionless on his back on the couch, completely naked.

"Kales," Adam moaned as she leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Adam," she said, her mouth just inches away from his. "I know we can't have sex," she started. "But I definitely can not wait until we can," she giggled, kissing the hollow of his neck.

"Trust me, Kales. I can't either. But Gaby was definitely worth it."

"Speaking of," Kylie said, standing up. "She's going to wake up soon to eat." Kylie stumbled into her bedroom, causing Adam to hurry towards her so he could help her in bed without waking up their daughter.

"Kylie you need to be quiet, alright?" Adam whispered, helping Kylie sit on the bed. He pulled her jeans off for her and watched as she crawled under the covers.

"Oh, bunny," she sighed, her head connecting with her pillow. "I love you so much. You take good care of me when I'm drunk."

"Okay," Adam said. "Go to bed, Kales. I'll feed the baby when she wakes up."

"Good night," Kylie whispered before she fell asleep. Adam let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how Kylie had woken up every three hours the past 6 nights, he had woken up twice tonight, and he was drained. And he still had two more to go. And then he'd be up for another 12 hours before he could sleep again. Kylie had deserve the night out, even if she only had Gaby for five days. Being a new parent was both emotionally and physically draining on both of them, especially Kylie. She was the one doing most of the work around the home, and taking on just some of her work tonight had made him realized he needed to pitch in more often. And he was going to start by giving the mother of his baby girl breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. Gaby let out a low cry, causing Adam to let out a sigh. "Right after I give you breakfast in bed," he smiled standing over Gabrielle's bassinet as he picked her up to get her ready for a bottle.


	21. Daughter time

a/n: just some small fluff, enjoy

disclaimer: dont own cbs.

CHAPTER 21.

* * *

Kylie Flack let out a grumble at the sound of her 6-month old daughter crying on the other end of the baby monitor. Adam was working the night shift for Mac this week, and she was stuck waking up with the baby. Whenever one of them got stuck on the night shift the other was stuck staying awake for almost a full 24 hours.

"I'm coming," Kylie mumbled, sitting up from the bed, and heading towards the nursery. Though she wasn't sleeping all the way through the night, she was sleeping 5 hours now, which was two more hours Kylie had as well. "Hello, angel," Kylie smiled, watching her daughter try to pull herself up. She wasn't quite strong enough to sit up by herself yet.

Kylie picked Gabriella up, and pressed a kiss to her head. "Are you hungry?" Kylie asked. "Or did you just go poop?" She lifted Gaby's butt to her face, and took a whiff, and was thankful that the baby hadn't pooped. "Hungry it is," Kylie nodded her head, heading for the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Too bad Daddy isn't home yet," she said, talking to Gaby to try and soothe her crying. "He loves playing peek-a-boo with you. I know you do too," Kylie giggled, as she put a bottle into the microwave. "Alright," Kylie whispered, kissing Gaby's head again. "Time to eat."

Gaby immediately stopped crying at the sight of her bottle, and went to reach for it, causing Kylie to giggle. Her daughter definitely took after Adam in the hunger department. They were both always eating, or sleeping or pooping.

Kylie headed back into Gaby's nursery to rock her as she fed her, Oscar following her, his tail wagging as he lie by Kylie's feet. "Better?" Kylie asked when she finished burping Gaby. She heard the apartment door open, and Adam stumble into the dark apartment as quietly as he could, though he was failing. She listened as he made his way into their bedroom, and after he changed, he came into the nursery.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Morning," Kylie cheered, standing up. "You just missed her," she informed him, putting Gaby in her crib.

"Well, at least I didn't miss you," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Ehh," Kylie grumbled when Adam slid his hand down the back of her pants. "I got to be up for work in three hours."

Adam let out a sigh, and pulled away from Kylie. "Come on, cut me some slack, here."

"Adam," Kylie sighed, heading towards the door. "I'm tired, I smell like baby diapers, I haven't showered, my hair is dirty."

"So?" Adam sighed, "We can do it in the shower."

"Ehw," Kylie shook her head, walking down the hall to their bedroom.

"Babe we haven't done it forever."

"Adam," Kylie sighed, rolling her eyes. "We haven't been on the same schedule to even think about having sex. And when we do see each other, one of us is always covered in baby spit up. We will. Baby, I promise. I promise the second we have the same day off, I'll ask my mom to watch the baby." Kylie wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. "I'd kiss you but I haven't brushed my teeth."

"It's fine," Adam sighed, kissing Kylie's forehead.

"We good?" Kylie asked.

"We're good," he nodded his head.

"Besides, I was gonna ask my mom to watch Gaby so we could go house hunting. The whole weekend. Just you and me."

"Alright," Adam nodded his head, a grin on his face.

"Okay," Kylie smiled. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll take Gaby to my mom's and you can pick her up when you wake up. But I told her no later than 1, so please be up before then."

"I will be up before 1," Adam promised. "Go to bed."

"Okay," Kylie yawned, crawling into bed. "Good night, baby," she mumbled, before closing her eyes to fall asleep.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Adam sat at the park bench, and unhooked Oscar's leash, before pulling Gaby out of her stroller. He set a blanket on the grass and then set her on her belly, while Oscar twirled in circles around the blanket. Adam grabbed the tennis ball he had packed and threw it for Oscar, before lying on the blanket with his daughter.

"Hello Gabriella," he smiled, kissing her nose. He loved spending time with his daughter, there wasn't anything better. Besides spending time with his fiancé and his daughter at the same time. He lied on his back, and set Gaby on his stomach. Gaby grabbed at his ears as she giggled.

Oscar came back, and plopped his ball besides Adam, who threw the ball again, but not as far since he was on his back, and then turned at Gaby. He gave her a funny face causing her to open her mouth, and let out a screech of joy, her hands shaking.

"Oh, Brielle," Adam laughed, watching his daughter laugh. Though she was just a baby and she couldn't control her emotions, she was still adorable when she screeched like that. And it was even cuter that she didn't have teeth.

Adam sat up, and set Gaby in his lap. "Do you want to go on the swings?" he asked, standing up. "I think you'll like them Brielle." He threw the ball again for Oscar, and then headed towards the swing set just a few feet away, and set Gaby in the infant seat. He slowly began to push her, and smiled when she started to shriek again. He could watch her try and laugh all day.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie closed the door to the apartment, and smiled at the sight of Adam throwing Gaby in the air. "Hey," she smiled, setting her keys on the table in the foyer, and kicking off her shoes. "How was your day?" she headed into the living room, and gave Adam a kiss, and then took Gaby from his arms. "Hey baby girl," she smiled, kissing Gaby. She pressed Gaby's head under her nose. "Oh you smell like baby soap."

"That's because I bathed my baby girl," Adam replied, turning the TV off. "And I cooked dinner for us."

"Oh," Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow at her fiancé. "You did?"

"Well," Adam shrugged. "I heated up frozen chicken nuggets, and some french fries.

"Oh baby," Kylie giggled, giving Adam a kiss. "You're such a good fiancé."

"Shut up," Adam said. "At least I made something."

"Yeah," Kylie said, sitting down on the couch. "Did you feed her?"

"I did," Adam rolled his eyes. "I fed her, I bathed her, changed her poopy diapers. Face it sweet pea, I am an awesome father."

"Whatever," Kylie rolled her eyes. "What did you guys do today?"

"Went to the park. Played fetch with Oscar, swung on the swings. Played Call of Duty, and Rock band."

"Very cool," Kylie nodded her head, bouncing Gaby up and down.

"Bri just ate," Adam started. "She's gonna puke."

"Bri?"

"That's her nickname for her Daddy. Brielle."

"Gotchya," Kylie giggled, kissing Gaby's cheek. She stood up to get dinner from the kitchen. "Well, Daddy. You did a good job with her all by yourself. So good, that tomorrow I won't even take her to Grandma's before I leave for work."

"Oh, thank you," Adam smirked. "Yay, now I can wake up at 6 after going to bed at 4. Awesome."

"Don't be silly," Kylie laughed. "I leave at 7:15."

"A whole hour and 1 minutes extra," Adam rolled his eyes.

"I can wake you up at 6 if you'd like."

"I'm good."

"That's what I thought," Kylie giggled, fixing herself a plate of nuggets and fries. "Delicious," Kylie said, biting into her food. "Best dinner ever baby."

"Thank you," Adam smiled.

Kylie came back into the living room and kissed Adam. "Thank you," she smiled. "For cooking me dinner so I didn't have to."

"You are welcome," Adam smiled, stealing a fry.

"Hey!" Kylie squeaked, pulling her plate away from Adam. "Get your own," she giggled when Adam tried to tickle her, but she put her plate down and used Gaby as a shield.

"I'm going to get you," Adam warned her. "Tonight."

"Too bad you have work tonight," Kylie laughed, picking Gaby up and heading for the kitchen again to Mac Adam a plate.

"Yeah, yeah," Adam groaned. "Don't remind me."

"You have to work tonight," Kylie sang. "Daddy's got the graveyard shift. Adam's got to work tonight! Doo-dah!"

"I warned you," Adam said, standing up from the couch. He pulled Gaby from Kylie's arms and set her in her high chair, and then started chasing Kylie around the apartment.

"Adam!" she shrieked, when he grabbed hold of her back pocket, and pulled her onto the couch.

"Say Uncle," Adam laughed, tickling her ribs, as she tried to collect enough air.

"Never," she managed to breathe, managing to elbow him to get him to let go.

Adam stood up and chased Kylie into their bedroom, where he managed to pull her out, and back onto the couch, Kylie kicking and laughing as she went. "Adam!" she laughed again when he pressed a kiss to her chest. "Gaby's right there," she said, squirming away from him.

"Fine," Adam laughed. "It's her bed time anyway, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kylie laughed, still trying to catch her breath.

Adam nodded his head and pulled Gaby from her high chair, heading down the hall, Kylie following. She pulled her pajamas from the night stand and watched as Adam changed their daughter before rocking her to sleep and setting her in her crib.

"Can we get back to where we were?" Adam asked, wrapping his arms around Kylie's waist.

"Yes," Kylie giggled, her necks snaking around Adam's neck. She pulled her legs around his waist, and he carried her out of the nursery and into their own bedroom. He had a few hours before he needs to be at work.


	22. The Future's Pretty Good

**A/N: Well, here it is. The last Chapter. It's a future one. I'm not going to have as much time to post for a long long while, so I wanted to finish this story up that way it's one less thing on my plate. But I'll still post all those one shots for Kydam when I can, and I'll be upldoading Running Home as well, just not as often. I hope to finish Revenge soon, as I really won't have time starting February. So enjoy! The first part is Adam's POV, and the second is Kylie's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CBS, or it's characters which include Adam Ross. **

* * *

My baby. 26 years ago my wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I'd been the only one to call her Brielle, and sometimes, though she pretended to hate it, Bri-Bear. 26 years ago I had eagerly watched her take her first steps and say her first words. I had watched her count to ten, taught her that red and blue make purple. I showed her that baking soda and vinegar make things explode, and I helped her with various science fair projects.

My baby girl has grown up. She's walking down the aisle, her arm locked between mine in a white wedding gown. I'm about to give her away to the luckiest man in the world. And he better not fuck up. Because if my baby girl comes to me and tells me that he hurt her, well Kylie and I will take care of him. I'm not a violent person, but if you hurt my baby girl you're in big trouble. Though you should probably hope I get to you first, because Kylie will kill you. Kylie _has_ killed before.

Brielle had been 11 years old and on a play date when Kylie came to pick her up from her friend's home in Queens. Only to find out that the father of the little girl she was supposed to be playing with had lied and said Amanda would be there. Amanda hadn't been there. Instead, a grown ass man had been trying to molest our baby girl. Kylie shot him right there.

That's a bit dramatic.

First, she punched him square in the jaw. And when he came back at her, a full boner in hand, and Gaby screaming her head off because he had hurt her, Kylie snapped. She sent Brielle to wait in the car, and after throwing him a few vengeful punches, she finally popped his ass.

Self-defense, she had proclaimed. He had come at her when she encountered him hurting our daughter. And everyone in the lab who had analyzed the evidence had discovered this to be true. The jury had proven her to be not guilty, in the case that she was protecting her daughter in the only way she could, and she had walked away.

It'd been the night we found out that Gaby and Mark were engaged that Kylie nodded her head, pulled her gun out and began cleaning it, and told Mark this story. And she had finished with a warning. "If you hurt her, you'll be joining Mr. Matthews in hell," she had informed Mark, who had gulped loud enough for the whole city to hear.

And a year and a half later, our only child was getting married, and she was pregnant herself. It's amazing how much time flies. How many memories you can make. It's hard to believe that it has been 26 years since Kylie told me she was pregnant. Since Niki had helped her to the hospital when her water broke, and since it took us nearly a week to name our baby.

I pull the veil from Brielle's face, and lightly press a kiss to her cheek, before stepping away to sit beside my wife, who's already tearing up. Kylie, who had promised me she wasn't going to cry, sets her head on my shoulder, and reaches for my hand. "Our baby's all grown up," she whispers. "Let's have another one."

"Yeah right," I chuckled. "We'll be 80 when he gets married. Besides, isn't she supposed to give us lots of grandbabies?"

"Oh God," Kylie mumbles. "We're gonna be grandparents!"

I nod my head, and shush my wife when I notice that the priest is glaring at her as he speaks. He wants her to shut the hell up.

"It seems like we just went prom dress shopping, when in actuality it was wedding dress shopping," Kylie informs me and then shuts her mouth as she watches Mark slide Gaby's wedding ring on her finger. It's amazing to know that we created a life, and even more amazing to know that because of her, another baby is about to enter this world.

A very spoiled baby. Kylie's already bought our granddaughter a crib, gave Gaby her rocking chair which had been Kylie's, the same one her father had built her, and she had piles and piles of baby toys and clothes for our granddaughter to grow into. I think she's more excited then Gaby herself for this baby to come. She's already planned to take the baby a month after she is born so the newlywed couple can have a weekend getaway by their selves, while we baby-sit their daughter. She's already bought bibs that say "Grandma's girl," and cute pink shoes.

* * *

If anyone told me I'd marry Adam Ross, I would have laughed at them. If anyone told me that I'd have just one child, I would have told them I was planning on having at least 4. But the beauty about life is nothing goes the way you like.

When Gaby was 4, Adam and I began to try for another child. But after a few weeks of trying, I had gone to work, and I'd been shot in my stomach. The doctor's had told me after months of rehab and recovery, that I could finally begin to try and have children again. But after another few months, we began to realize that it would be impossible. And a few tests later the doctor's had confirmed I had too much excess tissue in my uterus. Even if I managed to get pregnant, I wouldn't be able to carry the baby. It would but too much stress on my cervix, and eventually I'd miscarry. The best thing to prevent a miscarriage, and emotional damage was to get my tubes tied.

It's the story of my life. Nothing ever goes as planned. If it was the case, I would have married Matt Damon. Gaby would never be getting married to Mark, and she'd already have given me at least 2 grandbabies.

I'm happy for her. That she's found love. Even if it is with someone I dislike. I'm happy that she's having a baby girl, and that she became a lawyer, even if she is protecting scum. She's making money for herself, and she's an independent woman. It's all I could ask for. I raised her well. Save for the whole protecting scum part.

So I can't help but cry when I see the smile on Mark's face as Adam walks her down the aisle. My baby isn't a baby anymore, no matter how hard I pretend. She's starting her own family. She's me 26 years ago. She's a spitting image of me, and looks nothing like Adam, though she's got his love for science. I mean, I guess she gets it from both of us, because we're both scientists, but he's the dork, and so is she, and I love them both with everything in me.

They're the world to me. And this grandbaby that my baby is carrying right now means just as much, even if I haven't met her yet. Gaby's planning on naming her Lily Rose. Rose for Adam's mother, and Lily because she'll be a beautiful little flower.

A smile creeps on my face as Adam wipes my tears from my face when he sits besides me. They're in love, and it makes me happy.

* * *

_Yayy!! I'm all finished!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and if you'd like more Adam stories, I've got a few oneshots posted, and there will be a few more to come. The oneshots are easier for me to do right now, and as soon as I can I will create another story for Kydam. As for Running Home, I will be posting whenever I get the chance._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to every single person who has reviewed this story! I'll start with the first person and go from there. _

**wolfeylady**

**Monatana Angell**

**Nik Nak17**

**chrysalis escapist**

**Bmangaka**

**mjels**

**Laplandgurl**

**QueenofWeird1995**

**fwuzzfwuzz**

**birdofshade**

**IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem**

**DreamerChild88**

**Thank you everyone! You all motivated me to post each chapter, even if I only got one or two revies from you. I love you all, and thanks to you and this story, I've become a better writer, and I hope with Running Home I will become even better. Thanks for your support, I love everysingle one of you, even if you aren't a continuous follower. f you'd like to chat with me or ask me questions, feel free to PM me or e-mail me!! Love you all again, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!!! **


End file.
